Sins of the Flesh
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. Serenity's crew get too close to a serial killer, while there's a potentially fatal medical emergency ... Reviews, as always, are manna from heaven. Rated for very dark themes. NOW COMPLETE but with more to come.
1. Chapter 1

New Melbourne. Stopover point for all the major planets that side of the system.

New Melbourne. Home to some of the most beautiful ocean views and pristine sandy beaches.

New Melbourne. Where every single inhabitant on the planet was involved in fish or fish-related activities.

And as soon as Serenity settled into her docking bay for a two day layover giving Kaylee a chance to buy and install a new – or rather secondhand – air scrubber, everyone knew why New Melbourne was a place people visited, not moved to. Not unless they had lost their sense of smell …

-x-

Jayne was bored. Everyone else, it seemed, had found something to do off-ship, but he didn't have the money to go drinking, nor the inclination any more to go whoring, so he volunteered to stay behind.

River looked at him. "I thought we could just go for a walk," she said.

Her eyes made him feel lost again. "Maybe later, darlin'," he said, pulling her into his arms as they stood in the cargo bay. "You come back for me. 'Sides, stinks of fish."

"It's New Melbourne. What did you think it would smell like?"

"You know what I think of fish." His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Hank. "And you ain't to even consider it."

The pilot gave him an aggrieved look, but didn't comment.

River smiled. "I only have a few things to do. Some pretties to buy." Her smile grew wider, and he knew exactly what pretties she was talking about. He remembered the last ones he'd virtually shredded in his haste to make love to her. He grinned.

"'Kay."

"Well, if'n you do, make sure the ship's locked up," Mal ordered. "Don't want to come back and find everything gone."

"What'd anyone want to steal on board this?" Jayne asked, waving his hand around.

Mal ignored him. He knew the big man was bored, not having had anything to shoot at for a while, so was just trying to make an argument. He clapped his hands together instead. "So, we all ready?"

Hank nodded. "Zoe'n me are taking the little one here to the beach. Let him feel real sand." He grinned down at his son lying in the sling around his chest.

"His name's Ben," Zoe pointed out. "Benjamin Malcolm Hoban Mills."

"I know. I just ain't got used to it yet."

"It's been three months."

"You sure about the Benjamin part? I mean, I'd be just as happy with –"

"No. He wouldn't. And Hoban's fine as a middle name, but I'm not saddling my son with it as a first name."

"He might like it."

"He won't get the chance to find out." Zoe stroked the dark curls away from her son's coffee-coloured forehead.

"Still don't get why you didn't give him Jayne as a middle name," the big man said, squeezing River a little more tightly. "Never did me no harm."

"I think it's time to go," Hank said quickly. "I think LW wants to go paddling." He took Zoe's hand and led her out into the New Melbourne sun.

"LW?" Mal asked Freya softly.

"Zoe said he's been calling Ben that for a week or so. I think it's the first time he's done it in public, though."

"What does it mean?"

"Little Wash."

"He's a strange man," Mal replied, shaking his head slightly.

"I think Wash would have approved."

"Don't mean he ain't strange. And I'm surprised Zoe's letting him get away with it."

"I think she's biding her time."

He put his hand on the slight thickening at her waist. "So, thought any more about the name Daisy?"

"Nope."

"No, you haven't, or no, over your dead body?"

"How about over yours?"

"What's wrong with Daisy? That was my aunt's name. She used to give me toffee when I was about four. Sometimes couldn't talk for days, my jaw seemed that wired shut." They walked out into the open air, Ethan sitting on Mal's hip, listening intently to their conversation. "Have some fond memories of that aunt."

"No."

"Then what about -"

"And not that either."

"You don't know what I'm gonna say yet."

"Want to bet?"

"Sometimes, being married to a psychic …" Their voices trailed away.

Kaylee scampered out of the common area, Simon and Bethany following, Hope in an identical sling around the young doctor's chest. "Oh, have they gone already?"

"Just left," River said. "I'm still here."

The young mechanic smiled. "Good. You coming with us? I gotta look for that filter unit."

River saw her brother's eyes roll, and hid a smile. "Only if we can go to the store too. I have some purchases to make."

"Sure," Kaylee nodded. "Wouldn't mind taking a look at some bits for Bethany myself. And get Hope something pretty." She smiled at her baby girls.

"Can't we just go to the park?" Simon asked.

"After." She led the way out of the cargo bay.

Simon sighed and followed, Bethany skipping along next to him, Fiddler on his lead.

"Bye, Uncle Jayne," she called.

"See ya later, short stub." Jayne looked into River's eyes. "Sure you wanna go? We got the whole ship to ourselves."

She kissed him, her tongue slipping between his lips to touch and fence with his. As she drew back she smiled. "I won't be long." One last kiss and she hurried after the others.

Jayne sighed. "Might as well go clean Vera," he said to himself, squeezing the bridge of his nose, trying to clear the headache he'd had for a week now.

---

"That's pretty," Freya said, holding onto Ethan's hand and looking into a store window.

"What?" Mal came close behind her, his body heat touching hers.

"That."

"The ring?"

"The brooch. The one with the amber and silver mount."

"Oh." Mal tried to look impressed. "Yeah. Pretty."

She elbowed him gently in the stomach. "Well, I think it is."

"You want it?" He looked down at her. "Didn't think you were into such fripperies."

"I'm not." She smiled at him. "Unless it's the charm bracelet you gave me. Or my necklace." She fingered the silver Firefly at her throat. "No, I was thinking about Inara's birthday."

"Frey, that woman's got more jewellery than I can shake a stick at."

"Now you know that's not entirely true anymore. She sold a lot of it when she was going looking for her son, and I don't think she's replaced hardly any." She leaned into him a little. "I just thought it would be rather nice."

He sighed. "Am I going to be buying it?"

"I just said it looked pretty."

"And that means …?"

"That it's pretty. And something to bear in mind."

"Then I don't get to be poor today?"

"Maybe later."

"Daddy?"

"What, big feller?" Mal looked down at his son.

"Ethan hungry."

Mal laughed and went down onto his heels. "It's not that long since breakfast."

"Hungry."

Mal glanced up at his wife. "You sure he's not Simon's? Only I seem to recall Bethany being hungry all the time."

"He's a growing boy, and Simon and I were careful."

He grinned, standing up. "One day I might be believing you about things like that."

"Oh? And when would that be?" She stepped closer to him, inhaling his scent of soap and leather and finding it soothing.

"When hell freezes over."

"Well, it is getting a little cold –"

Mal pulled her into him and kissed her just to shut her up. Well, maybe not just for that.

"Daddy?" Ethan said, tugging on his pants leg. "Hungry."

Mal looked down at his son. "When's he gonna get a bit more … talky? You know, using verbs and the like? I mean, I know he understands most of what we say, but shouldn't he be making up proper sentences?"

Freya laughed. Up until recently it had been _her_ worrying Ethan was advancing quickly enough, and now Mal was guilty of it too. "I think he gets his message across okay."

"Oh, I wasn't saying that. Just –"

"Daddy! Hungry!"

---

Ben's eyes were wide. He still couldn't see that well, but it was enough to know that in front of him was an expanse of water so much bigger than his bath, and beneath his bottom was something gritty that smelled odd. He patted experimentally. Seemed to give a bit, too. This could take some getting used to.

"So are you going to marry me?" Hank asked, leaning back onto one elbow.

"Why do you want to get married?" Zoe asked, wiping at the drool on Ben's chin. "Aren't we okay as we are?" She shifted her son a little so he was leaning in the crook of her leg and unable to roll over backwards.

"Well, Mal's been giving me those looks again, and Jayne made some comment about us living in sin and never getting into heaven and … I just want to marry you. I want to be able to say that you're my wife."

"Okay."

He stared at her. "Okay?"

"Okay. Only you'd better do something about it now, or I might change my mind."

He jumped to his feet. "Well, I did happen to see a chapel on our way here …"

She lay back, her dark hair a magnificent contrast to the yellow sand. "Don't you want the whole crew to be there?"

Squatting down he gazed into her eyes. "I want to marry you. Now. This minute. We can do something later for everyone else, but … please?"

"I'm not dressed for a wedding."

"You look beautiful," he assured her, looking her up and down, the soft brown top, her pants and boots. "Perfect wedding apparel."

She laughed. "You're crazy."

"For you. Crazy for you." He touched her cheek. "Well? What do you say?"

"The captain'll be mad if we don't invite him."

Hank looked around the beach. "Is he here? I mean, if we come across him on the way, he can be a witness, but … Zoe, I don't want you to change your mind."

She sat up, her hand cupping his face. "I won't. I've said yes. I will marry you. Not here, not in a place that smells so much of fish that I want to throw up half the time. But I will marry you. Soon."

"Then I can make arrangements?" He sat back down again, scuttling as close as he could.

"Somewhere nice. Green."

"Not fishy."

"Definitely not fishy."

"Boros, maybe? Like Mal and Freya?"

"Maybe. Although somewhere different could be nice too."

"Have to tell Inara. Make Mal swing by and pick her up. She'd be livid if she wasn't there."

"And if we'd gone with your original plan she wouldn't have been."

"That's different. It would have been our secret."

"And you'd've like it that way?"

Hank managed to look like a little boy. "Well, it might have been fun."

"It will be. With our family there."

"I guess." He reached down and tugged off his boot, pulling the sock with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, in celebration of this remarkable day, I'm going paddling." The other boot followed, and he rolled the legs of his pants up.

Zoe laughed. "Paddling?"

"With my son."

"And what happens if you fall in?"

"Then you'll come and rescue me, like always." He grinned and stood up, lifting Ben into his arms. "Come on, LW. Time for you to see what the ocean feels like."

Zoe watched as they walked down to the water's edge, and her fiancé dipped a toe in. Apparently finding it satisfactory, he waded in until the water was above his ankles.

"No," she said to herself. "You're the one who rescued me."

---

Kaylee jumped up the ramp and ran through the bay towards their quarters. Hurrying into Bethany's room she grabbed a clean pair of panties and a little dress.

"What're you doing back here?" Jayne asked, leaning in the doorway.

Kaylee turned to stare at him. "Oh, you made me jump."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya. Thought you were out."

"We were. We are," Kaylee amended quickly. "Only Bethany had a slight accident."

"What'd she do?"

"We were having a break after buying the new filter, and Bethie knocked a whole jug of orange squash over herself."

Jayne smiled. "Messy?"

"Very. Simon's trying to clean her up a little, but I said I'd come back, get a change of clothes." She looked at the big man. "You okay?" He had faint lines across his forehead, and a dent between his eyebrows.

"Just a headache," he said, waving it away. "Ain't nothing."

"You should get Simon to look at it. Give you something." She smiled at him as she walked past, back towards the cargo bay.

He followed her. "Ain't that bad."

"Is that why you didn't want to come with us?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Bit." He looked at her, how she'd become a really lovely woman in the years since they'd first met. It reminded him of what he'd wanted to talk to her about. "Kaylee …"

Her pocket began to buzz. "Hang on," she said, pulling a small square out of her coverall.

"What's that?" Jayne asked.

"Rigged it so we'd know if there was an urgent wave." She shrugged and smiled. "Just an idea I had, but it never …"

"You gonna see who it is?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe I should. I mean, this was set to pick up really important stuff, you know, marked as top priority, and with the Cap not here …"

He smiled, despite the ache in his head. "Better go see then."

She grinned and scampered up the stairs. He followed at a slower pace, and as he reached the bridge she had already activated the vid. It flared into life.

"Kaylee?" Inara's face was white, even on the screen.

"'Nara? What is it?"

"Oh, thank Buddha. Where's Mal?"

"He's out. We're on New Melbourne, and it's –"

"You need to find him. Now."

"What is it?" Kaylee asked again, getting more than just concerned.

"It's Hermione. She's disappeared."


	2. Chapter 2

Mal glared into the screen. "What do you mean, disappeared?"

"She went riding. Yesterday."

"'Nara, there's four feet of snow –"

"There was a thaw. A lot of it had gone. And she knew she wasn't supposed to, but … everyone was arguing, being cooped up so much, and … I think it got too much for her." She took a calming breath. "Mrs Boden said she took some food and a flask with her, and said she'd be back for dinner. Mrs Boden just thought she was going for a walk, to read by the lake … then we found one of the horses had gone too."

"You searched?"

"Of course!" There was anger in her tone. "Did you think we wouldn't?"

Mal took a deep breath and pushed his own raging concern back down. "I know you did."

"That's why I waited, not calling you last night. I hoped … _run tse de fuo tzoo_ … I hoped she'd be back by morning, but … Oh, Mal, I …" She almost broke down, there and then, in front of him. "I'm so worried. There was a heavy frost last night, and if she's hurt …" She closed her eyes, attempting to take back control. "Mr Boden is still out there with the search party. But there's so many places she could have hidden when it got dark …"

"What about the horse? You found that?"

"Not yet."

"Then she could be riding back into the corral as we speak."

Inara glanced off screen, probably out of the window. "She isn't."

"We're heading for you now. It'll still take a while, so soon as you hear anything, you wave, _dong mah_?"

"Of course I will. And thank you."

"Ain't no need to thank me. That little girl is my responsibility."

"And mine. And I've failed."

"She ain't dead yet, Inara. And we'll be there soon as we can." Without waiting for her to respond he switched the vid off.

Freya put her hand on his shoulder. "Mal …"

"Call 'em all back," he said, standing quickly. "And get Serenity ready to go. I don't know if you're rubbing off on me, but I've got a bad feeling about this." He shook his head and walked off the bridge.

Freya sat down and began the pre-flight sequence, admitting to herself that she knew what he meant.

---

Kaylee hadn't told Bethany why they were leaving so quickly, but she'd picked it up easily enough. As Serenity took off, Hank back at the helm, she was sitting on her bed, holding her Ethan doll.

"Are you trying to find her?" Freya asked softly from the doorway.

Bethany nodded, afraid she was going to be told off. "'Es."

"It's okay. Your Auntie River and me are looking too."

Bethie looked puzzled. "Fuzzy."

Freya sat down on the edge of the bed. "That's all I get too. As if she isn't really there."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know, Bethie," Freya admitted. "Maybe she's hurt, or asleep, or … unconscious."

"She's my friend."

"I know, honey." She stroked the little girl's long brown hair. "We'll find her. You know that. Your Uncle Mal won't let anything happen to her."

---

Mal leaned into the engine room, seeing his mechanic lying under the furthest piece of machinery. "The air scrubber gonna stay in one piece?"

Kaylee wasn't surprised to hear his voice. "We should be okay for a while, Cap. Maybe five days." She rolled out on her platform and looked up at him. "Any longer'n we're gonna _have_ to land so I can take the environmental controls apart to fix in the new one."

"Three days to Lazarus, then God knows where. Might need more time, _mei-mei_."

"If I can run the EC at half, maybe lower the temp a few degrees, 'specially at night … might make it nearer six."

"Do it. I think we can put up with it being a mite cold for a while."

"Air might get a bit thick after a while."

"Wasn't planning on doing anything more strenuous than breathing, Kaylee."

"I was thinking more of the children."

"Then we put them in one of the shuttles soon as it gets anywhere close to bad. They've got their own controls. And Frey can sleep in there with them. Ain't having her inconvenienced, not in her condition."

She smiled at him. "Always looking out for us, captain."

"Well, I wasn't looking hard enough this time." He managed a lift to his lips but it was half-hearted, and there was a tension in his shoulders as he walked back towards the bridge.

---

"I'm not hungry," River said, pushing her plate away.

"You've gotta eat," Jayne said, pulling it back. "Ain't like there's any kinda alternative here, River."

"If I was hungry I'd eat," she pointed out, putting her finger on the edge and sliding it across the old wood. "I'm not, so I won't."

"Gorramit, River!" Jayne's raised voice echoed through the galley. "You damn well eat!" He picked up the plate and slammed it down in front of her. If it had been a china one it would have broken: as it was metal the only damage was the bread skittering off onto the floor.

There was silence from the rest of the crew.

Mal leaned forward. "Jayne, if she don't want to eat, you can't –"

"Stay outta this, Mal," the big man growled, not taking his eyes off the young woman at his side.

"You seem to be forgetting who's the captain here." Mal's voice had lowered a degree.

"Not forgetting. Just saying it ain't any of your business." He still glared at River.

"Jayne, Mal's right," Simon put in, not sure who he felt most concern for, whether it be River for Jayne almost threatening her in front of them, or Jayne who could just end up with a knife in his ribs. "As much as she should eat, it –"

Jayne turned on him, standing up fast and hard. "_Wang xiang tai_, don't anyone ever listen?" he shouted. "This ain't your affair!"

"Jayne –" Mal was about to order him to sit down, but River shook her head very slightly.

She stood up, taking her plate in one hand and picking up the bread from the floor with the other. "Very well," she said, her voice calm, collected. "But not here." She walked out of the galley, her dress floating around her bare legs, not even glancing back.

Jayne watched her go, then strode out the other way, his boots ringing on the decking.

"What's gotten into him?" Hank asked in the ensuing silence. "Not at all like our own cuddly little mercenary at the moment."

Zoe put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Not right now, dear," she said.

"No, Hank's right," Kaylee said. "What _has_ gotten into him?"

Mal glanced at Freya and she nodded. "Better find out." He got to his feet and followed the big man. Freya went the other way.

"They checking up on 'em?" Kaylee asked, looking at Zoe.

"I think so."

Simon sat still, staring at his own plate. He had the feeling things were not going to get better any time soon.

---

"Hold up there," Mal said, hearing the mercenary crashing his weights together as he loaded a barbell. "You care to enlighten me as to what that was all about?"

"Nope." Jayne laid down on his bench and tightened the straps on his gloves.

"Wasn't a request, Jayne." Mal walked slowly down the stairs.

"And I ain't talking. Man's got to exercise, else he dies." He lifted the bar, feeling the strain across his biceps, and knew he should have warmed up first.

Mal crossed the bay floor and stood behind him, spotting him, ready to help if he needed it. "Kinda think you're more like to kill yourself doing this right now."

Jayne let the bar clatter back into its cradle. "Gorramit, Mal, why can't you leave me alone?" He sat up, his back to the captain.

"Oh, not much of a reason beyond I'm feeling curious as to why you took it into your head to shout at that little girl."

"You ain't her father!" Jayne rubbed at his forehead.

"No, I'm not. But you're her … her lover, and she don't deserve that."

Jayne exhaled heavily. "No, I know," he admitted, slumping a little.

"So why did you?"

"I don't know, Mal. Just … things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Mal, they ain't anything to do with you."

"They are if they stop you doing your job. And the way you were acting just now, I'm not sure I could risk taking you anyplace."

Jayne stood up. "Look, I'm just worried about the squirt's friend, okay? Nothing else." He pulled at one of his gloves. "Now I'd appreciate being given a little alone time."

Mal stood for a moment longer, then nodded. "Fine. When you're ready, you know where I am."

---

River had cut her food into tiny pieces, picking each one up individually as Freya watched, chewing and swallowing before taking the next.

"You don't have to," she said from the doorway.

"Jayne wanted me to eat."

"Do you do everything Jayne wants?"

"Do you do everything _Mal_ wants?" River countered.

Freya smiled. "No."

"Good." River pushed the plate away. "It won't hurt to go without a meal."

Freya crossed the shuttle and sat down next to her. "What's wrong with him?"

"Jayne's fine."

"Right. So it's usual for him to shout at you in front of everyone."

"It isn't usual for him to shout at me at all."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know."

"We're all on edge, River. The news about Hermione … we're all worried."

"I don't think it's just that." She shook her head. "I'll find out."

"You could always …" Freya tapped her temple.

"You're telling me to peek?" River managed to look so shocked that the other woman laughed.

"Okay, maybe not. But this isn't like him."

"I _will_ find out."

"Do you need any help? I mean, I could probably hold him down long enough for you to tie him up …"

River smiled. "Not yet. But I might call on you later, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I doubt he'd hit a pregnant woman."

---

_A corridor, extending into infinity either side, doors evenly spaced all the way along into the darkness. She stands in front of another, this one a single solid grey, almost like a bank of fog held in place by … nothing. No handle, no entry plate, just a gray rectangle flush with the candy striped wallpaper. She reaches forward to touch it, but recoils before her fingers come into contact with it, knowing it will be slimy, the feel of death under her skin, ready to erupt into corruption._

_She is unsure what to do, whether to try one of the others, to search for some other way in, but the door in front of her has melted, a thick ooze on the floor that seeps towards her feet. She wants to step back, but she can't, and it envelops her bare toes, warm and the consistency of newly spilled blood._

_She looks up, into the room. Bright white light, white walls and ceiling, stained with splashes of something brown, and she is inside. The smell hits, like a thousand dead animals piled high, and she gags, wanting to be sick but unable to do anything but bite it back. She hears before she sees. The sound of something swishing through the air, cutting the molecules into atoms before slicing wetly into flesh. Whimpers begging forgiveness. Forgiveness only coming at the point of a knife._

_Blinded by the light she peers, shielding her face, then it is there, in front of her, lit by the stark white glare. _

_The whimpers are become screams, pulling and twisting away in the chains hanging from the ceiling, as skin parts and blood flows down perfect pale skin marred by a thousand unimaginable violations._

_She can't see the man committing these atrocities, only the victim, and as she spins in the restraints her face is coming into view …_

Freya sat up in bed, sweat streaming down her skin, her throat constricted. For a long moment she just stared into the darkness, trying to will her heart to slow down. She felt like she'd run a mile instead of just had a bad … a _really_ bad dream. She looked down at Mal lying next to her, not wanting to wake him but needing to know he was there, all the same. She put her hand by his lips, his breath soothing her.

Something brushed at her mind, and she heard a soft whimpering close by. Getting up carefully, she walked through into the nursery.

"What is it?" she asked softly, seeing Ethan all hunched up at one end of the bed. She went to sit down, but the look in his blue eyes as he stared at her made her stop and lift the covers away instead. "Oh, honey, it's all right," she said, reaching out for him.

As she picked him up he wrapped his arms and legs around her, and she could feel the wetness in his pyjama bottoms.

"Sorry, Momma," he whispered, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said, just holding him, swinging her body just a little to let him feel the soothing rhythm.

"What's up?" Mal asked, leaning on the door jamb, rubbing at his face with his other hand.

"Didn't mean to wake you," she said, turning so he could see Ethan holding on tightly. She nodded down towards the bed. "He had an accident."

Mal looked down at the damp patch on the sheet. "Ah." He crossed to his wife and son and put his arm around them both. "'S okay, big feller. Happens sometimes."

"It's been weeks," Freya murmured.

"And it don't matter." He lifted Ethan's face so he could look into his eyes. "You hear me? It doesn't matter. Just happens."

Ethan nodded, but put his head back.

"Any idea what caused it?" Mal asked softly.

"I think he might have picked up on a dream I was having," Freya said.

"Bad one?"

"Not good."

"Thought you said he wasn't psychic?"

"He isn't. But all children can pick up on things sometimes."

"This gonna happen on a regular basis?"

"I hope not." _For me either_, she added directly into his mind.

_Was it really that bad?_

_Worse._

They heard the hatch open.

"Frey?"

"What is it, River?"

The young woman descended the ladder, an armful of fresh bedding held against her. "I thought this might be needed."

Frey nodded. "Thanks."

River walked into the nursery, totally unmindful of the naked state of the two adults. "Do you want me to do it?" she asked, stripping the wet sheets off the bed.

"No, I think he can sleep with us tonight," Mal said. "But thanks."

"He's drifted off already," Freya confirmed, feeling the weight of him on her hip.

"Then I'll just take these to the laundry and go back to bed." River bundled up the linen.

"River –" Mal began, wanting to know why she was up, but she interrupted.

"Yes. I saw it too. And I think Bethie did as well. She's in with Kaylee and Simon."

"I'm sorry," Freya said.

"Not your fault. It came from out there." She looked towards the bulkhead, her eyes seeming to see a lot further than the hull of the ship.

"You saying it was real?" Mal asked.

River shrugged. "Or a fear it would be." She turned her dark eyes on him. "I don't know." Heading for the ladder, she began to climb. "But it hurt."

As the hatch closed with a dull thud, Mal looked back at Freya. "What did you see?"

She walked past him to their bed, settling back onto the pillows. "A girl," she said. "In pain. Bleeding. A man. Hurting her."

"Girl?" Mal swallowed. "Hermione?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see her face, just the blood." She closed her eyes, hugging her son to her.

Mal hurried to her side, holding her. "It's okay, Frey. It's okay."

"I'm not sure it is," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

It took them three days to get back to Lazarus, three days of tension during which Jayne and River hardly spoke, Freya was plagued by nightmares every time she managed to sleep, even with the benefit of one of Simon's hypos, and everyone was wound tighter than a watch spring. The increasingly stale air did nothing to improve matters.

The moment Serenity landed as the sun was setting, Mal ran to the house, Freya, Zoe and Jayne at his heels, and found the news had got no better. In fact, it got a lot worse.

"Why didn't you wave me?" Mal said, glaring at Inara accusingly. They were standing in her yellow drawing room, and Mal hadn't even taken the time to get his coat off before launching into Inara.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Want to … woman, you think I ain't worried already?"

"More than you are, then."

"Two other girls …"

"One from a neighbouring estate, and the other from the town. A bit older than Hermione but still … Oh, Mal, they're so young."

"It might be coincidence."

"I don't …" Inara took a deep breath. "They found the horse yesterday. The one Hermione was riding. In a ravine about twenty miles from here."

Mal went pale. "Did they … Was she …"

"No. She wasn't there." She put her hand on his arm. "It had been shot."

"What?"

"The horse. It … they told me it was a mess from the fall, but … someone shot him. Through the head."

"_Wo de tyen, ah_."

"Mal, three girls. If Hermione was taken by force, and the other two …" Inara rolled her hands round each other. "You know what that means."

Mal shook his head firmly. "No. No, it ain't necessarily the case."

"I read the Cortex as much as anyone else, Mal. Three girls. All taken at the same time, all later found dead." Her voice caught.

"It might not be him."

"The Monster, Mal."

"I said it might not be him!"

"Can you think of another reason?"

"Mal," Freya murmured, and he closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. Jayne took the opportunity to duck back out of the room.

"I'm sorry, 'Nara," Mal said eventually. "I know what you're saying, but I don't want it to be him, 'cause if it is I don't have a snowball's chance in hell of finding her alive."

Inara's face went white. "Mal …"

"The Alliance have been searching for this psycho for something like three years. And that's just the ones we've heard of. He could've been doing this for decades, and just began getting sloppy." His words were cutting into her. "If they can't find him …"

"Mal, they haven't been able to find Simon or River either."

"Yeah, but that pair ain't torturing and killing girls across the system." He strode out, needing to do something, anything to keep from punching the wall.

Zoe looked at Inara. "What landed here in the last few days?" she asked.

"Nothing," the ex-Companion said. "At least nothing official. I contacted Port Control and they said there'd been no requests for landing clearance in the past week."

"And those that left?"

"Zoe, do you think I haven't considered that?" Inara sat down on her sofa. "Nothing's come or gone. If Hermione has been taken off-world then it's by something that landed surreptitiously."

"Well, they're not going to announce it." Zoe joined her. "Is there anything you can tell me? Anything that might help us? Perhaps the other families?"

Inara shook her head. "I talked to them as soon as I found out. They're frantic, of course, but they don't know anything more than I do. She's missing. That's all I know." Tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Zoe, he'll never forgive me if anything happens to her."

Serenity's first mate didn't have to even take a second to wonder who she meant. "He won't forgive _himself_." She put her arms around Inara and let her take comfort from the human contact.

Freya stood at the window and looked out at her husband, standing staring into nothing. She turned and slipped out, unnoticed by Inara. Zoe watched her go with unblinking eyes.

---

"Hank, I'm gonna be needing access to the Cortex for a while from the shuttle," Jayne said, standing in the doorway to the bridge.

"Sure, no problem." He looked the big man up and down. "You okay? Only you look kinda … grey."

"Just make sure I don't get interrupted, _dong mah_?" He went back down the steps, his feet heavy.

"Let me know when you're through," Hank called, then went back to looking out of the bridge windows.

---

Mal was staring into the sunset, his eyes not moving.

"It's not your fault," she said, stepping closer to him.

"How d'you figure that?" he asked, his voice low, warning. "I brought 'em here."

"And I suggested it. Are you going to blame me?"

"Never said I did!" It was a flash of anger, but at least it was something.

"So it's okay for you to blame yourself, when by extension I was the first cause?"

"Frey …" His voice had lowered further.

"You think nobody else can possibly feel guilty? Only Captain Malcolm Reynolds?" She hadn't intended to get like this, but seeing him here, taking it all onto his shoulders, was more than she could bear.

"I shouldn't've taken 'em on at all!" He turned on her, his blue eyes dark in the light, but she knew they were spitting fire. "Had me a choice back on Mead, and I did the wrong thing! Again! And now people're hurt … maybe dying because of me!"

"We don't know that, Mal."

"Three girls, Frey? Three? You know who takes 'em in threes. Who tortures, rapes and kills 'em? In threes?"

"I know."

"And you stand there and say it ain't my fault?"

"We'll find her, Mal. Everyone's doing what they can, and we'll –"

"How?" He took a step towards her, his fists balling. "I ain't got a notion where to even begin looking."

"And hitting me will help?" She lifted her chin, daring him to even consider it.

"I ain't never hit you!" Now the anger was brighter, more flaring.

She looked down at his hands. "I know." She gazed back into his eyes. "Don't start." She walked away from him into the dusk.

He stared after her, then dropped his head. Damn it, she was right. His fists were clenched so tightly that he could feel his nails digging into his palm.

---

"Cletus, you owe me."

The man on the screen scowled. "What, 'cause you punched me that time?"

"Didn't shoot ya."

"Broke my nose."

"And Marco would've killed you stoney dead, you know that. I did you a favour."

"Jayne, you're the 'orneriest son of a bitch I ever met."

"Yeah."

Cletus thought for a moment. "I'll see. Ain't promising nothing, but I'll put a few feelers out. See what comes back."

"I'd be grateful."

"What makes you think we can find out when the almighty Alliance can't?"

"'Cause we're bastards."

Cletus nodded. "Oh, that we are. But not like that _hwoon dahn_."

"Not quite." He switched the vid off and leaned back, his eyes closed. Taking a breath to try and calm the beating in his skull, he thought back over the markers he'd called in. Done what he could, he knew that. Just didn't seem enough.

He stiffened as he felt slim, cool hands press against his forehead.

"You can't do anything more," River said, standing close enough he could feel her breath in his hair.

"That kid … always thought she was okay. And Bethie sure took to her. But Mal's right. If'n it is that creep, he's too gorram good at hiding." He shook his head. "'N' it's more'n likely he's gonna get away with it again."

"Someone knows something." She stroked his skin. "And the people _you_ know keep their ears to the ground."

"Don't have far to do that," Jayne agreed, then grunted as a wave of low grade pain flashed through his head.

"You have to see Simon."

"I'm fine. Just the air in here."

She stepped to the side and held out her hand. "Then I think we should go for a walk."

"You wanna walk with me? After the way I've been treatin' ya?"

"You're my Jayne. You're a man."

"Ya think that answers it?"

"Freya told me you'd be doing stupid things sometimes."

He managed a smile. "Yeah, think she's right about that."

"Besides, you're not the only one."

"Oh? Who's behaving like a _lu zi_ now?"

"The captain."

The smile widened. "She likely to do him some harm?"

"She might."

"Can we watch?"

---

Mal had spent a fruitless half hour searching for Freya, finally telling himself that she'd come home when she wanted, and maybe she should be the one doing the apologising. His inner captain was telling him not to be so _yu ai_, but he wasn't listening. He took one more look around the passenger dorm then headed up to the kitchen.

Kaylee heard him coming, recognising with a sense of foreboding the heaviness in his steps.

"Cap'n, I think we'd better all sleep in the house tonight." She stepped out of the engine room and followed Mal into the galley.

"Why's that?"

"I ain't taking the scrubber apart, 'cause I know soon as you find out anything you'll want us to get going, but if I can take it right down, maybe leave the doors open to flush out everything tonight, might give us an extra day."

"You think I'm gonna figure out where they've taken Hermione?"

"Course you will."

Her belief thinned the darkness surrounding him for a moment. "You always look on the bright side," he said, shaking his head a little. "How can you do that?"

"I know you. You ain't gonna stop until you find Hermione, and those other girls."

"Who told –"

"Zoe. She came back for Ben, told us what happened." She put her hand on his arm. "Ain't your fault."

He could feel the warmth of her skin through his coat. "You know that ain't gonna help."

"Oh, I know that. But if people say it often enough, you might actually start considering it's true."

"Maybe." He smiled a little, just a lift to his lips.

"Well, if you're okay with it, I'll turn the controls right down. It'll be cold when we come back on board, but at least the air'll be clear."

"Good. Yeah, that's good." He watched her head back into her domain, then asked, hesitantly, "Kaylee, have you seen Freya?"

"Nope. Not for a while." She turned around sharply. "You don't think –"

"No. I just … if you see her, tell her …" He stopped.

"Tell her what?"

"Nothing. Just that we'll be sleeping at Inara's tonight."

---

Mrs Boden set up the dining room for them all, laying on a meal that normally would have meant clean plates and good conversation. Not this time, though. No-one quite knew what to say, what to talk about that wouldn't make things worse than they were. The other Reilly girls had elected to stay in their rooms, which was one blessing, but it didn't help.

Even Jayne, who usually didn't let anything phase him when it came to food, couldn't do more than pick at the meal. At least Freya had turned up, but hadn't said half a dozen words, nor eaten much either.

"I'll have to apologise to Mrs Boden," Inara said finally, sitting back. "I'm sure she can put the leftovers to good use, but …"

"Yeah, sorry, 'Nara," Kaylee said, dragging a smile out of nowhere. "Hate to see even bad food go to waste myself, but I guess we've all got other things on our minds."

"Other things," Mal agreed distantly, watching his wife out of the corner of his eye.

"I think the search parties are scaling down," Inara went on. "Mr Boden said the authorities told them not to come back tomorrow."

"I suppose they've run out of places to look," Simon suggested.

"Our local sheriff is a good man, but … _he'll_ keep looking, asking questions."

"Might find something," Kaylee added.

There was a long silence.

"I'm going to put Ethan down," Freya said, getting up and lifting her son onto her hip. "Can he sleep in with you tonight, Bethie?"

The little girl nodded. "No bad dreams," she said, but whether that was a command or a statement wasn't clear.

Freya nodded. "No bad dreams." She held out her hand. "Do you want to help me get him ready?"

Bethany glanced at her mother, who nodded, then slid from her chair.

"Good idea," Kaylee agreed. "Good night's sleep and we maybe can get our heads together and come up with a plan."

"You think we can do that, little Kaylee?" Mal asked, watching his wife take Ethan out of the room, Bethany holding tight.

"Better'n fighting."

"What?"

"We all know, Cap'n."

His eyes hardened. "What is it that you think you all know?"

"You and Frey. Come on, it's pretty plain."

"Mal, whatever you've done you need to apologise," Inara put in. "She's pregnant, and this tension isn't doing her any good."

"Why can't it be something _she's_ done?"

"Because we know you, sir," Zoe said.

He glared at her, then at the rest of his crew. Eventually he threw his napkin down onto the table. "I'm worried about Hermione, that's all. And … maybe I did snap at Frey. And I'm going to apologise. Okay?" He dared anyone to disagree.

"No time like the present," Hank said as cheerfully as he could manage.

"And Inara's right," Simon put in. "What with the air on board Serenity, and all of this, I might have to order Freya to take complete bed rest. And you know what that does for her disposition."

Mal stood up. "Okay, I'm going. But not because of any of you. _Dong mah_?"

"Course, Cap'n," Kaylee said. "Never thought it was."

---

Freya closed the door of Bethany's room, having been told in no uncertain terms that she, Bethie, would read Ethan a bedtime story until he fell asleep so there was no need to stay.

As she turned she found Mal standing facing her.

"I … uh … ran you a bath."

If she was surprised she didn't show it. "Oh. Thanks."

"Thought it might be … yeah … relaxing."

"It would."

"Okay." He nodded. "Good." The nodding continued, reminding her of those Geishas they'd smuggled a couple of times. "I … there's some of that bath salt in there too. 'Nara said you … well, that you could use it."

"Shiny."

He nodded again, and turned away.

She sighed, wishing they could just …

"Frey." He couldn't look at her.

"Yes?" Her heart started to beat faster.

"I've never hit you."

"I know."

"I never will."

"I know."

"You just make me so …"

"What?"

"You make me look at myself, and sometimes I don't like what I see," he admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. Without you my reflection would be black."

"Can't have that."

He turned slowly to face her again, and his eyes were gentle. "I'm sorry, _ai ren_."

"What for?"

"My _xiao er ke_ behaviour."

She felt some of the tension leave her body. "Oh, I wouldn't say you were being particularly childish."

"Not particularly?"

"Well, maybe a little bit, perhaps."

He dropped his head, a smile forming on his lips. "So, we're not gonna break one of our own rules?"

"Which one is that?"

He looked up from under his eyebrows. "Going to bed mad."

"Haven't decided."

"It's not a good idea, you know."

"Really?"

"Nope. Best we get it all out in the open and dealt with, then we can sleep easy."

"Out in the open."

"Yeah. Like you agreeing I'm an idiot and me apologising."

She gazed at him for a long moment, then walked towards him, into his arms. He kissed her fervently, holding on as if he was drowning.

"Oh, Mal …" she whispered into his mouth.

"Forgiven me?" he asked, looking into her brown eyes.

"How about we both use that bath and I decide after?"

He smiled. "Sounds like a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey?" Hank sat up in bed, feeling the sheets empty next to him.

"I'm here," Zoe said. "Just changing Ben."

He rubbed his eyes and managed to focus. "He okay?"

"He's fine." She dropped the soiled nappy into the bucket waiting ready and pulled a wipe from the pack.

"What time is it?"

"About seven. Early. Sun's not up yet."

"Did he sleep all the way through?"

Zoe nodded, smiling. "That he did."

"Hey, he's getting better."

"He's a good boy." Zoe slid the clean diaper under her son, humming softly, something Hank didn't recognise.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Okay."

"Only I seem to recall you having some bad dreams."

"Sleeping in a different bed does that to me." She pulled the tapes closed and picked Ben up.

"Yeah. Me too."

She looked at him. "Bad dreams?"

"Some." He shook his head. "I hate this waiting. I know I'm not exactly your action type man, but … I need to be doing something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe … maybe figuring out where they might have taken her."

"Do you think you can?"

"I don't know." He pushed the covers back and stood up. "But I know I ain't gonna be able to get back to sleep."

---

"You okay?" Mal asked, looking down into his wife's eyes as she opened them on him.

"What?" She blinked.

"Only you seemed to be dreaming."

"Oh." She lifted a hand and ran it through her hair. "Yes, I think so."

"Bad?"

"I don't remember."

"Frey, you're lying to me again."

She was about to make a sharp retort, but the love in his eyes made her stop. "Yes. Bad."

"Me too."

"Sorry."

"Frey, I don't think any of us had any good dreams this time around. It ain't your fault."

"I just wish …"

"Yeah." He tightened his grip on her.

"Do you think it's worth talking to Badger? I mean, if it was slavers, he might be able to … well, maybe point us in the right direction."

"Already put in a wave. And to more'n a handful of others."

His voice sounded so dispirited that she put her hand on his chest and gazed into his blue eyes. "It might not be him."

"You really think that? Frey, in your heart of hearts, can you honestly tell me you don't think it's this Monster who took Hermione?"

"I …"

"I'm gonna get some breakfast," he said, letting her go and standing up. "Didn't exactly eat much last night, and if we're gonna have any chance of finding that girl, we need to keep our strength up."

She nodded, wishing he felt as confident as he made himself sound.

---

Jayne struggled awake, the beeping on the bedside table biting into his brain. He opened his eyes and finally focussed on Kaylee's Cortex alarm. He'd set it to pick up any messages sent to him, and it looked like someone had responded. Throwing back the covers he dressed quickly, knowing River was awake and watching him.

"Gotta go back to the ship," he said, pulling his boots on, hearing the sound of movement from other rooms.

"Hermione?"

"I don't know. Might just be someone telling me there ain't no news, but …"

"I understand."

He grabbed his jacket, shrugging into it. "You stay in bed. No point in us both getting cold."

River watched him leave, biting the skin on the side of her thumb.

---

Bethany felt the house waking up, people moving about, pots and pans in the kitchen being got ready to feed all the guests. She didn't want food. She didn't want breakfast. She wanted her friend, and all she could feel was the grey fog and the worry and tension from her family. It hurt. She tried not to peek but it hurt so much she couldn't stop it. She hugged her green rabbit tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

---

Outside in the clean, frosty air, Jayne took a deep breath. They might not be sleeping on board Serenity, but he still felt like he was fogged up. Glancing around he could see the trees starting to take shape, and realised the sun would soon be up. From the look of the stars overhead it'd probably be one of those days he used to enjoy when he was a kid, all bright and brittle, when the 'verse was full of possibilities.

Shaking his head he started towards the Firefly, but each step seemed such an effort that he was only half way there before he had to stop, leaning against one of the trees. He closed his eyes, wishing the damn headache would go away long enough so that he could actually get something done. Maybe River was right and he needed to see Simon.

Leaning down he grabbed a handful of the snow that remained, feeling it crunch in his fingers from the frost, and rubbed it across his face. The chill at least woke him up a little, particularly as small bits slithered down his neck and inside his jacket, leaving cold trails down his skin. Quickly running the remains through his hair he shook his head, and stood straight. _Qingwa cao de liumang_, but he was Jayne Cobb, and he could do this. He strode towards the bulk of the ship.

Inside the air was cold, with little discernible difference, and the lighting had been dimmed to virtually nothing, but he found his way up the stairs to the shuttle, slipping inside and to the small bridge. Lowering his bulk into the chair he activated the Cortex link.

Cletus MacKenzie's ugly face filled the screen. "Jayne, where the hell've you been?"

"Sleeping. What've ya got?"

"News."

---

"You didn't sleep well," Kaylee said, snuggling against her husband. "Tossing and turning most of the night."

"Thinking."

"'Bout Hermione?"

"I hope Inara's wrong."

"Me too. The Cap'n thinks she ain't." She shivered. "What makes a man be like that? Want to hurt people, do things like … why'd he wanna?"

"There's no one reason. Perhaps he was abused as a child. Abused children can turn into abusive adults if they're not counselled, or the abuse goes unnoticed."

"But that makes like it ain't their fault."

"No-one has to hurt anyone else. There are few really psychotic people in the 'verse, Kaylee. Those who have no choice. The vast majority don't have to let their … their dark side out. They do it because they want to, because it gives them pleasure. And unfortunately there are more who know what's going on but just let it happen."

"You know about this kinda thing?"

He nodded slowly. "It was part of my rotation in the psychiatric ward. There was a man there who fit the profile exactly. He'd been sexually abused by his own father, his mother knew but did nothing, and he grew up wanting to hurt. He …"

"Go on," Kaylee urged. "I know you think I can't take it, but I can."

"I know, _bao bei_." Simon exhaled slowly. "He took it out on little boys. Locked them in a cupboard, kept them hungry and thirsty, assaulted them before … before leaving them to die."

"Oh, Simon."

"But he came in. Gave himself up of his own free will. He made that choice, Kaylee. He knew he was doing wrong, even while he was doing it. And finally a part of him wouldn't let it happen anymore, and he walked into the local Alliance office and told them what he'd done."

"Did any of 'em … the little boys … did they make it?"

Simon's grip tightened. "Only one. The last. They found the remains of another seven buried in the cellar of his house."

"That's terrible." Kaylee's voice was barely a whisper. "All those poor children."

"But my point is, no matter what he did, he knew it was wrong."

"This Monster don't. I'm sure of that. With what I've been reading, what we've all been reading, there ain't a spark of human compassion in the man."

"Unfortunately I think you're right."

"But I figure that'll be his downfall."

"What? Why?"

"Thinking he can get away with everything. 'Til someone comes along and puts a bullet in his brainpan."

"And you really think it might be us?"

"We've been up against psychos before," Kaylee reminded him. "We've come through. Bit battered, maybe, but we've always come through."

"Kaylee, this isn't like Niska. This man, this … Monster … the Alliance have been looking for him for a long time. If he's intelligent enough to avoid capture, I don't see how we can find him."

"Maybe he ain't intelligent so much as lucky."

He lifted his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Man who does that kinda thing … well, he's likely to have money. Moving around like he does. And that means he has people working for him, people who know what he is. And everyone one of those is a threat to him, 'cause all he has to do is not pay 'em right, or make 'em feel the smallest bit unappreciated, and they'd be ripe for turning."

"You mean they'd hand him over to the authorities?"

"Maybe. Or just try blackmailing him."

"They'd have to be pretty stupid to try that."

"I don't think they've got that much in the way of brains, otherwise why'd they work for him, knowing what he's like?"

He was astonished at her insight. Still, he said, "Some people will do anything for money."

"Yeah, but money don't make you smart."

---

"Bellerophon." Jayne stomped into the dining room.

"What?" Mal looked up at him from where he was eating breakfast as he and Hank were studying star charts, looking for anything that might give them a clue.

"Bellerophon. Guy there was bragging about taking a girl off a horse."

Mal stared. "And you know this … how?"

"Called in a lot of favours." Jayne stared him down. "Got a lot of acquaintances out there, Mal. Kept their ears open. One of 'em heard something."

Hank was scrabbling through the maps. "Bellerophon is pretty close right now. Not much more'n two days."

"How do we know it's Hermione?" Mal said, not taking his eyes off the big man, noting his pale complexion.

"Guy was drunk, but said she was riding in the snow."

"Sounds about right." Mal took a deep breath. "Hank, get Serenity up and ready to go. And tell Kaylee we need our EC back."

"On it, Mal." He ran out of the door.

Mal turned back to the big mercenary. "Thanks."

"Least I could do." He moved to go.

"You okay?" Mal asked, concerned by the man's unusual demeanour.

"Just a headache, Mal," Jayne said quietly. "That's all."

"Better get Simon to take a look."

"Yeah. Maybe." He shrugged and went back out of the door, pushing past Inara.

"Good morning," she said, but all she got was a grunt in return as he went up the stairs two at a time. "Is he all right?" She turned to Mal.

"Not sure. Think I might have to have a word with our good doctor about him." He dragged his eyes back to her, noting the slightly dark circles under her eyes but deciding not to comment. He doubted anyone got a decent night's sleep. "Might have a lead though, thanks to him."

"On Hermione?"

"Bellerophon. Someone was bragging about taking a girl. Hank's already getting Serenity warmed up, and as soon as we're all on board we'll be going."

"Bellerophon? Wasn't that where -"

"Yes it was, and I ain't planning on stealing a laser gun this time. Just getting back something precious."

She felt a small glow inside. He really thought that about a girl he hardly knew, just because she was his responsibility. "You know, I might be able to help. A friend of mine, Anthony Han, lives there. He might be able to find out about this man for you."

"It's something to consider, sure enough. But I don't want him spooking this feller. He leaves, or goes to ground, we might never find him. And this is the only lead we've got." He gathered the star charts. "Better get everyone moving."

"Mal, wait. I think you should leave the children with Mrs Boden." Inara lifted her jaw in expectation of an argument.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

"If we're right, if it is the … the Monster, I don't think you want them anywhere close. In case they …" She stopped, barely able to imagine the horrors they might see.

"Wasn't gonna let them off the boat, 'Nara."

"That isn't the point. And if Bethany picks anything up, can you ever –?"

"You're right, though."

"What?"

"You're right. If we do have to go up against this psychopath, I don't want to have to be worrying about the kids as well as everyone else. 'Sides, it's mean a bit less strain on the air scrubber."

"Not that much less. I'm coming with you." Again she waited for him to argue, and again he surprised her.

"Figured you would be. It'll have to be a guest room, but we can make you almost comfortable."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Just get your stuff. I'll tell the others."

"Kaylee won't like it."

His eyebrows raised. "What, that you're coming with us?"

"Oh yes, she's going to be so jealous." Inara shook her head slightly in exasperation.

"Thought that was Freya's prerogative." He smiled. "Bethie's better off here, and so're the other kids. Neither Frey nor Zoe are gonna be overjoyed either, but they'll understand. Be healthier for 'em too."

"Mrs Boden will take good care of them."

"She'd better."

"Of course, they might be round like pigs by the time we get back with Hermione," Inara pointed out. "They do love her cooking."

"Long as we _do_ get back with Hermione, I don't think I'm gonna worry that much over it."

---

"Don't want to!" Bethany said, clinging to her mother's legs. "Want to stay with you!"

Kaylee bent forward and picked her up, her daughter wrapping herself tightly around her. "I don't want to leave you either, but I have to."

"Don't want to!"

"You think this ain't hard for Auntie Frey? Or Auntie Zoe? They got to leave their babies behind too."

"But -"

"No buts, honey." Kaylee swallowed. "We're gonna get Hermione back, but we need to know you're safe. Bethie, if anything happened to you, anything at all, I'd …" She blinked hard, but couldn't stop a tear slipping down her cheek.

Bethany reached out, wiped it away. "Don't cry."

"I don't want to leave you here, but it's … Bethie, it's safer."

"Want to help."

"I know. But you'll be okay here. And you have to look after Ethan for Auntie Frey."

Bethany sniffed. "I can do that."

"And Ben'll need someone to keep him company."

The little girl nodded. "That too."

"And your baby sister needs you."

Bethie wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "Hope."

"See, I'm counting on you to make sure they're safe. Make sure Mrs Boden knows how to cook the right food for 'em, to make sure she don't try and give Ben solid food yet."

"Milk and mush."

"That's right. See, you've got all these responsibilities, and I need to know someone's in charge who knows what they're doing."

"Don't want you to go." This time the words were just a whisper.

"Oh, Bethie. Me neither. But it won't be for long. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kaylee looked into her daughter's eyes, so like her own, and buried her face in her hair.

---

Zoe could hear the muttering from the engine room even above the sound of Serenity blasting back out through the atmosphere. As the flames died and the silence of the black returned, she walked through from the galley.

Kaylee was swearing at something, and hitting it hard with her number 4 autoline socket wrench.

"As bad as that?" the first mate asked.

Kaylee looked up. "Filter's going."

"I know."

"No, I mean it's going. Not just needing replacing. You're gonna have to tell Mal we'll be limping into Bellerophon."

Zoe was surprised. "That bad?"

"I'm coaxing it as it is." She pushed her hair away from her face with the back of her hand. "Truth is, if we don't find Hermione on Bellerophon we're gonna have to stay anyway so I can put the new part in."

"I'll tell the Captain."

"It's good to have Inara back on board," Kaylee said, trying to sound cheerful. "Almost makes it seem like old times."

Zoe understood. "Mal's right. They're better off on Lazarus."

"Oh, hell, I know that," Kaylee said, sitting down suddenly on the ledge next to the engine. "It's just …it's been only a few minutes, and I'm missing my girls something fierce."

"And I miss Ben. Just not having him in that crib, knowing I can't go and hold him …" She joined her friend, her face showing the emotion she couldn't vocalise.

"Bet Freya's feeling the same way," Kaylee said, wiping at her cheek with a greasy hand. "You know, I'm kinda surprised the Cap'n didn't make her stay too. What with being pregnant and all."

"I think he figured he needed every part of his body to get Hermione back, not just some of it."

Kaylee managed a smile. "We will, won't we?"

"We'll do our best."

"It's just … I'm getting the feeling there's worse to come," the young mechanic admitted.

Zoe leaned back, feeling the comforting pulse of the Firefly. "I know what you mean."


	5. Chapter 5

Kaylee was right. She knew her girl inside out, and Serenity was hurting, not just because of the strain on the engines of getting to Bellerophon as fast as possible, but the groaning coming from the air scrubber. The heat radiating off it was scary, and she kept the extinguisher close, just in case.

The air quality had dropped dramatically too, even though they'd flushed the ship on Lazarus. But as the clock ticked, everyone began to feel increasingly lethargic, doing the bare minimum outside of the shuttles.

Mal insisted Freya stay put.

"I'm fine," she said, her hands on her hips.

"I know that. And I want to keep you that way. But Kaylee says the scrubber's on the fritz anyway now, ready to break down, and the air's bad. You're staying in here."

"Mal …"

"Please, Frey. For me. For our baby."

"That's not fair."

"I don't care if it's fair or not. I want you to …" He closed his eyes a moment. "Dammit, Frey, you're my wife. You're carrying our baby. You think I don't want the best for you?"

She closed the gap between them. "I know you do." She sighed. "I suppose I can cope for a couple of days, as long as you're with me."

"Ah, well, that might not be quite …"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"I got stuff to do. And we're all taking a spell on the bridge, making sure no-one stays out too long."

"So?"

"Hey, it ain't like you'll be on your own. Inara'll be coming in there with you, and so'll Zoe, and Hank."

"What? Why?"

"It's the only way Kaylee can guarantee we'll get to Bellerophon at all, by putting least amount of pressure on the scrubber."

"What about Simon and Kaylee?"

"They've already moved in with River and Jayne."

Her eyes narrowed. "You've got this all planned out."

"I'm captain, I have to."

"So we'll be … sharing … our bed with … Mal, why're you looking like that?"

"Well, it's kinda because …"

"Gorramit, Mal, would you mind telling me exactly where you're going to be in this grand scheme of things come bedtime?"

"On the bridge. Someone has to be."

"But you just said -"

"It's my boat, Frey. And I'm gonna need everyone up to strength when we get to Bellerophon."

"What about you? What about you being up to strength?"

"Frey, don't."

"Put Serenity on autopilot and –"

"It's been decided, Frey."

Her eyes hardened. "_You've_ decided."

"Like I said, I'm captain."

"Mal, the air … and it'll be cold –"

"Nothing I ain't had to work through before. Besides, might hear something we can use." She was angry, he could tell. He didn't need to see the tattoo on her back to know it was radiating fury. "Frey, honey, it's only for a couple of nights. That's all. I can live with it for that long."

"For God's sake -"

"No, Frey. Not this time. I ain't gonna apologise for something I need to do. Just … let me do this, okay."

"No."

"What?"

"You're not going to do this."

"You ain't my lieutenant -"

"Patch the helm controls through to the shuttle. Rig up the Cortex so you get live feed. Then, if you really think you need to stay awake, at least you can do it from there."

He stared at her. It hadn't occurred to him … He gave a bark of laughter. "Guess maybe that bad air's affecting me more than I thought." He put his hands on her waist. "Okay. You've persuaded me."

"Good." She relaxed a little.

"See? All you had to do was be reasonable."

Her eyes went wide and she was about to speak but his lips silenced her.

---

Jayne's headache was getting worse. Even in the shuttle with its own atmo cleaner the dull ache was still pounding behind his eyes, making it difficult to focus, while out in the main body of Serenity he could hardly function.

Zoe had thrown together some food, delivering it to shuttle one where everyone had congregated to eat, and it was obvious that he was in trouble.

"You should let me check you over," Simon said.

"I'm fine."

"Yes you probably are, but I'm the doctor here. I think you should humour me."

"Don't feel like laughing too much."

"Very droll. Now why don't we go to the infirmary and I can just -"

"Doc, I said no." Jayne stood up and nearly fell. He covered it by leaning on the bulkhead and glaring at the younger man. "I don't need any fixing." Straightening up he stomped heavily out of the shuttle.

River got to her feet but didn't follow immediately. She looked at her brother, her own concern showing. "I'll make him come to the infirmary in the morning."

"Tonight would be better."

"I'll have to work on him."

"Okay. Just … don't leave it too long."

As she drifted silently out, Mal asked, "What's up with him?"

"Probably nothing a shot of pure oxygen wouldn't solve." Simon shrugged, but couldn't ignore the nagging feeling between his shoulder blades. "I'm hoping it's just the tension getting to him."

"To Jayne?"

"It's the waiting."

"We're all feeling like that, doc." He shook his head. "Well, I need him fit. We have to go in after Hermione, he has to be one hundred percent."

"I'll keep an eye on him in the shuttle. At least I won't be far away."

"No, least there's that." Mal squeezed his eyes shut.

"A shot of oxygen wouldn't do you any harm, either," Simon pointed out. "Or a decent night's sleep."

"I'll sleep when this is over, doctor." He looked around the table, his gaze ending up back on his wife's face. "Not 'til then."

---

Hank pummelled the pillow on his temporary bed and laughed.

"What's gotten into you?" Zoe asked quietly, pulling the cover up to her shoulders.

"I was just thinking … this is probably the first night in a very long time that no-one on board this boat is going to have sex."

"I doubt anyone is thinking about it."

"I am."

"Anyone normal."

"This used to be my shuttle," Inara put in from the cot set up against the wall. "Although it doesn't seem like home any more."

"Musta seen a lot of action," Hank said, laying back, then grimaced as Zoe kicked him. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Twitch," his wife explained.

"It has," Inara said, smiling. "It was a sanctified place of union, where I plied an ancient craft."

"Thought it was just sex, not … ow! Zoe, can you get that twitch under control?"

"I doubt it."

"No, Hank, it wasn't just sex," Inara laughed. "There was so much more to it. More than anything it was a healing of souls."

"Yeah, but sex came into it, right?"

"Often."

"With … um … women too?"

"Sometimes. A Companion chooses her clients, and sometimes I chose women."

"Wow." He lay back. "Did … uh … anyone ever watch?"

"Only if they paid extra."

"Enough," Zoe said, closing her eyes. "Or you won't be worrying about sex, ever again."

"What? Sorry?" Hank looked at her, at the set of her eyebrows. "Did I say something? Am I awake?" he dissembled. "Must've been talking in my sleep. Happens sometimes. Since I was a kid. There are pills for it, you know …"

On the cot set up on the opposite wall, Freya tried to relax. She closed her eyes, wishing she was in her own bed, Mal next to her, their bodies touching, entwined … she shivered and slid into sleep, the voices of the others dying away.

_Begging. Pleading. Offering anything, everything, and it being taken with no mercy given. Tears of blood on broken flesh …_

Mal sat up on the small bridge of the shuttle. He was staring at the Cortex, checking all the reports, seeing if any bodies had been found. Young, female …

Every so often he'd stiffen, go back, read it again, then relax uneasily. It was a big 'verse, and people were dying all the time. Not just in their warm, safe beds, but out in the cold, the dark, in pain or in anger, in sorrow or fear. So far not one had fitted Hermione's description, but that wasn't much of a consolation. Rereading the reports on the Monster's previous victims, he knew it would be a miracle if he ever found her in time. He fingered the gold cross on his chest and shivered, not just from the cold.

_Hot. Cold. Cutting and cauterising …_

Serenity cut through the vacuum, her engine glowing gold behind her. In shuttle two Simon and Kaylee shared the double sleeping bag, and Kaylee pressed herself as hard as possible into her husband's body.

_Screaming, knowing the end was near. So many things, don't want to remember, searing across a body … _

On Lazarus Bethany whimpered and turned over, burrowing down into the bed next to Ethan, her legs drawn up as if she could keep out the dreams.

_Please. No more._

In their bed River was restless, tossing and turning as she caught images in her mind, halfway between sleep and waking,

"Jayne?" She woke up, her body tense, wondering what the problem was.

He didn't move.

"Is there something …" She sat up, looking about the small shuttle, at her brother and Kaylee lying so still. She reached out beyond. Everyone was asleep except Mal, and even he was fitfully dozing on the bridge in the other shuttle. The general anxiety level had dampened a little, so that wasn't … She turned her head. "Jayne."

He lay with his head turned away from her, his breathing heavy.

"Jayne." She put her hand on his chest, pushing at him a little. "Jayne." Then harder. Harder still. "Jayne!" She began to shake him, pulling him up off the bed.

He didn't respond, just fell back, his head rolling.

"Simon!" she screamed for her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon was up and out of the sleeping bag before the cry finished echoing through the shuttle's interior, grabbing his medical kit.

"Tell me," he said as he knelt by the bed.

"He won't … I can't wake him up!" River was wailing, still pulling at Jayne's arm.

Simon fixed his stethoscope into his ears, and listened to the big man's heart, and the labouring of his lungs.

The door opened and Mal ran in, the others following. "Heard the yell, Simon. What is it?"

The doctor held up his hand for silence, then whipped the stethoscope back around his neck, pulling the small torch from inside his bag. He shone it into Jayne's eyes, noting the dilated pupils and sluggish response.

"Help me get him down to the infirmary," he finally said, throwing the covers back.

"What about the air?" Zoe said, moving the mercenary's legs so they hung over the side of the bed.

Mal nodded. "Kaylee, get the scrubbers back up, fast as you can."

"Cap'n -"

"I know. Just do what you can." He glanced at his pilot. "Help her."

Hank nodded and ran out of the shuttle at Kaylee's heels.

"Jayne …" River whimpered. "I can't feel him." She was stroking his head, smoothing the short hair, trying to find him.

Mal lifted the big man up, getting his shoulders under his right arm. Simon took the other side. "Frey," he said softly, and his wife nodded. Half dragging, half carrying, they got Jayne out of the shuttle.

River scrambled to her feet, finding Freya's arms around her.

"It's okay," the older woman said. "It's okay."

"Jayne?"

---

In the infirmary the air was finally beginning to clear, Kaylee and Hank rejoining them, but Simon didn't remove the oxygen mask from Jayne's face. He was studying the scans he'd taken, comparing them to the man on the medbed.

"It looks like an old injury of some kind. There's a scar in his hair …" He moved the short hair on the side of Jayne's head, and Mal could see a thin line.

"Looks like a bullet grazed him. But how can that be causing –

"There's pressure building." Simon looked up at his sister. "Did he hit it? At any time in the last week or so?"

"No," River began, but Kaylee interrupted.

"Yeah. In the engine room. Gave it a hell of a whack when I asked him to move the …" Her face went white. "You mean it was that?"

"When was that?" Simon asked gently.

"Coupla weeks. He yelled, cussed some, but …" She began to shiver as if she was cold. "You saying that it's 'cause I asked -"

"No, _bao bei_," Simon reassured her quickly. "It might not even have been that."

Mal gave him a look, which Simon returned, and they both knew it probably was. "So what do we do?" he asked.

Simon took a deep breath. "I need to relieve the pressure otherwise …"

"He doesn't wake up."

Simon nodded slowly, and River stiffened in Freya's arms.

"Can you do it, doc?"

"It's a fairly simple procedure, considering we're talking about the human brain here." He paused. "But all surgeries carry a risk, and we _are_ talking the human brain."

Mal was suddenly caught by the uncharacteristic hesitancy in the young man's eyes. "You done this before?"

"Once. Under supervision."

"So not on your own."

"Strictly … no."

"We'll be at Bellerophon in less than a day. Can he wait until then? They've got a decent –"

"No, Mal." Simon rarely interrupted anyone, so to do so now was a measure of the predicament. "I don't think we can. If we delay any longer there's a risk of brain damage. Possibly a fatal stroke."

Mal nodded, just the once. "Get ready, then, doc. You need any assistance?"

"You," Simon said immediately. "And Freya."

"You got us."

"But it can't be in here. Even now the air's not … we'll have to rig up something in the shuttle."

"Won't that be risky?"

"It can't be as sterile as I'd like, but we can make a clean room."

"Can't we just turn up the purifiers?" Inara asked.

Kaylee spoke up. "What I did, just now …" She swallowed.

"What is it, little Kaylee?" Mal prompted.

"It's almost gone. We got about an hour then it dies. Can't do anything more about it."

Mal glanced at his first mate then back at his mechanic. "We gonna make Bellerophon?"

"We take what we need into the shuttles, don't leave 'cause that'd let the bad air in and put more strain on _their_ purifiers … It'll be hard but we can make it."

He smiled at her. "Good girl." He looked around at his crew. "Okay, come on people. We've got one hour to do what we need. But this clean room's the priority."

"No."

Mal looked around. "What?"

"No." It was River, pushing at Freya's arms. "Can't. Won't let you."

"_Mei-mei_, I have to," Simon said, stepping towards her.

She backed up. "Won't let you. Not going to cut into his brain. Change him. Take him away from me!" She lunged at him, her fists high.

"River!" Simon grabbed her wrists as Freya caught her around her waist.

"Won't cut him! Destroy him!" She flailed, pulling one hand free and swinging her elbow, catching Freya in the stomach. She let go, cradling herself.

"Frey!" Mal shouted, even as Zoe darted in with a hypo that she pressed to the young woman's neck.

"River, if I don't do this Jayne will die," Simon said, his face anguished.

"Don't," she pleaded, even as the sedative took effect and she collapsed. Hank caught her before she hit the floor.

Mal was at Freya's side. "Honey?" he asked, bending down to see into her face.

"I'm okay," she wheezed. "Just winded me a little."

Simon quickly ran his portable scanner over her belly. "She's okay," he assured Mal. "Bruised, probably, but the baby's fine."

Mal relaxed just a little. "Good." He looked at Hank. "Take River to shuttle one. Inara, you stay with her."

"Of course."

"We'll set up this clean room in shuttle two." He stood straight, still concerned with Freya but turning his attention now to the other matter. "What do you need, Simon?"

"Plastic sheets, as many oxygen tanks as we can find, the portable irrigation unit …"

---

It didn't take them long, all working flat out, to rig up what Simon described. He laid out the instruments on the tray, and Mal shuddered slightly.

"Drills?" he asked.

"I have to get through his skull. And as it's likely to be extremely thick …" The young man smiled slightly.

"Simon," Freya chided, but Mal's lips lifted.

"I know what you mean, doc." He looked at the big man lying so still on the improvised medbed. "Ready?"

"About as much as I'll ever be."

"Shiny." Mal ducked out of the plastic room and confronted the rest of his crew. "Kaylee, coddle that purifier. See if you can't get a bit more out of it. Hank'll help if he can. But as soon as it goes, you hightail it back to the other shuttle. Don't want you getting sick too."

"Yes sir, captain." Kaylee nodded enthusiastically and ran back out, Hank following a little slower.

"Zoe, get any supplies we might need and divide them between the shuttles. Then you go and help Inara keep River occupied. The way she was, she's just as likely to try and bust in on us at the most inopportune time."

"Sir." She paused.

"What? I forgotten something?"

"I was just thinking … I hated leaving Ben behind on Lazarus, but I'm glad we did."

Mal nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "Me too."

"Good luck," Zoe said, then strode out.

"Yeah. Luck." Mal stood for a moment, then ducked back inside the clean area.

Simon had already shaved a small area of Jayne's scalp around the old injury, and now stood waiting, Freya next to him.

"Ready?" Mal asked, giving his wife a small smile then turning back to the doctor.

"As I'll ever be."

Serenity's captain picked up a pair of latex gloves, pulling them on with a snap. "What do you want us to do?"

---

River opened her eyes, staring into the shadows above the bed. This didn't feel right. Or smell right. The mattress felt wrong, and there was no odour of …

"Jayne!"

She sat up, swinging her legs off the bed, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to overtake her.

"Honey, no."

Hands on her shoulders, pressing her back against the bulkhead.

She blinked hard, tried to focus, and realised it was Inara. "Where is he?" she asked, her voice dry, scratchy.

"Simon's looking after him."

"Simon?" Her eyes widened. "No!" She jumped to her feet, at the door and opening it before Inara could stop her.

"Whoa! Hey, no!" Hank, just about to let himself in, grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back. "Don't want to do that, River."

"Stop them!"

"River, honey ..." Zoe reached for her, but she squirmed away. Hank groaned as he tried to hold the young woman back, her feet kicking at him, her hands pounding on his back and shoulders.

"River." Inara put out her hand to touch the girl's sweat-soaked hair. "River."

"Stop him. Please." She was pleading. "I want Jayne the way he is."

"You think Simon's going to do to Jayne what they did to you."

River nodded, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I don't want him changed."

"He won't do that."

"He's my Jayne."

"Oh, sweetie, I know."

"What's going on?" Kaylee asked from outside the door.

River saw her friend, her sister, concern radiating from her, and it was too much. She collapsed into Hank's arms. He lifted her up, carried her back to the cot. She drew her legs up, shivering hard.

"It's all right," Inara said, barely vocalising, trying to emulate Freya by sending soothing waves towards the fractured soul in front of her. She sat down, smoothing her hair. "Simon is a good doctor."

"But he'll change. Won't love me. Won't be Jayne."

"Of course he will. River, what he's doing is nothing like what was done to you. I promise."

"Afraid."

"I know, River. I know."

The young psychic reached out with her mind to see what Simon was doing, and whimpered.

---

The sound of the small section of skull being removed had been bad enough, putting Mal in mind of a time not that long ago when Simon had used a drill to fix the replacement into Freya's hip. But seeing the young man push a finger into the wrinkled pink mass that was Jayne's brain, easing out a large congealed clot, made his stomach churn.

"Simon, that's an awful lot of blood," Freya said softly, swallowing hard. Probably not a good time to even consider having morning sickness.

"Yes." He gently moved a section to one side. "And I think that's the problem. A tiny blood vessel is leaking." He probed, feeling the brain tissue slide under his fingertips, checking for any further damage.

"You mean that's it?" Mal was surprised. "All this just because of -"

"It only takes a slow leak. In fact, I'm glad it is." He picked up the cauteriser. "If it had been any bigger Jayne would be dead by now."

"So we could've waited for Bellerophon?"

"No. This could have opened up at any time, caused a catastrophic bleed." The scent of burning filled the plastic room. "Even if he hadn't died he'd probably have been blind. It's very close to the cranial nerve."

Mal looked up into Freya's eyes and saw his relief mirrored there. "Good job we've got ourselves a decent doctor, then," he murmured.

Simon smiled. "I seem to get a lot of practice." He put the cauteriser back on the tray. "How's his blood pressure?"

"Good," Freya confirmed.

"Then it's time to close up."

"That's it?" Mal asked, watching as Simon fitted the small section of bone back into place like sliding the last piece into a complicated jigsaw puzzle.

"I'll cement it in, but yes, that's pretty much it."

"And he'll be okay?"

Simon didn't answer for a moment, just looked at the captain, his own blue eyes unreadable. "I don't know, Mal. I've done what I can. Unless something untoward happens, he should live."

"And what River was afraid of, that he wouldn't be the Jayne she loves."

"There's always the risk of personality changes, with any injury involving the brain. But I didn't remove anything. You saw. As much as I might have been tempted, I didn't lobotomise him."

"I'm going to tell her you said that," Freya put in. "And after you two had been getting along so well."

The young doctor laughed suddenly. "Please don't. I have two young children to bring up." He picked up the cement gun. "Now, if you'd just stabilise the skull while I stick it into place …"

Mal licked his lips and reached forward.


	7. Chapter 7

Mal opened a protein bar and watched Freya asleep on River and Jayne's bed. Her hands were clasped protectively over the slight swell of her belly.

"She okay?" he asked softly. "What with the air … and …"

"Frey's fine," Simon said, moving the plastic sheeting to one side and stepping out. "She's not been exposed too much." He realised Mal wasn't convinced. "I've been checking her oxygen sats periodically. Honestly. She's fine."

Mal nodded. "Good to know." He glanced up. "It's … um … just 'cause she's pregnant, you know."

"It's because you love her," Simon corrected, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." He grinned a little. "That too." He took a bite from the bar and looked beyond the doctor. "How's our patient?"

"His vitals are good."

"So why isn't he awake?"

"I'm not keeping him asleep, Mal. This is a protocoma, following the operation. It was to be expected, but it's up to him when he wakes up."

"You sure he's gonna?"

"I'm about as sure as I can be. Everything went well, so it's just a matter of time."

"Which we ain't got more'n a little of." Mal watched the big man sleep. "Truth is, I need more info. We'll be landing on Bellerophon pretty damn soon, but I don't have enough to lay my hands on that piece of _goushi_."

"I can't help. If I give him a stimulant it might cause more problems. It could force him into a seizure."

"Not a good thing, I'm guessing."

"You could say that."

Mal exhaled heavily. "Well, least he said it was the seedy side of Medusa, and gave me a name. Wochinski."

"There can't be too many of them around."

"Knowing my luck this is their home planet, and they're a big family."

"And the seedy side?"

"Tends to be around the docks." Mal smiled. "Don't matter where you are in the 'verse, Simon. Somehow the underbelly of society seems to congregate round the spaceports."

"Very poetic."

"Well, I try." He looked at the young doctor. "Seems like we're gonna have to spread out. Any chance your sister is gonna be any use to us?"

"I doubt it. From what Kaylee was saying a little while ago all she can think about is Jayne."

"Our own damn psychic and she can't do two things at once."

"She's used to doing a hundred," Simon pointed out. "Maybe even a thousand. But not right now."

---

"Is she okay?" Kaylee asked, pushing her hands tiredly through her hair. She looked over at the young psychic lying on the cot, her face turned towards the bulkhead.

"I'm not sure I can actually answer that about River," Inara said quietly. "Except for a given quantity."

"Then mostly okay?"

"She knows the operation went well, and Simon assured her Jayne was satisfactory."

"Don't mean much when you can't see him."

"The doctor wouldn't lie," Zoe pointed out.

"Course not!" Kaylee sounded affronted, and the other women had to smile a little.

There was a beeping from the small bridge, and Hank hurried through. Activating the visual link, he could see a planet getting bigger, and he pulled down the com.

"Mal, we're coming up on Bellerophon."

There was a pause before Mal answered. "Can you land Serenity from the shuttle?"

"Probably. Might be a bit bumpy."

"You likely to crash my ship?"

"Well, I won't have the control sensitivity I'd normally -"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, I can land, and no, I probably won't crash her."

"Good. See that you don't or you're fired."

"Would this be before or after we get scraped off the spaceport?"

"How about instead of?"

"Then I suggest everyone holds onto something." Hank grinned. "Just in case."

---

Bellerophon, home - as Wash had once put it - to the rich and paranoid, might have been famous for its floaty islands, but those very same islands needed to be serviced, cleaned and repaired, as well as supplied with fresh food and water. That meant towns. Nowhere near the opulence of the grand estates, these still managed to give the impression that they were better than the usual run of the mill places out on the Rim. Medusa, the main town and spaceport, thought itself the best of these.

As Serenity descended towards its designated landing port, Hank could see, off in the distance over the ocean, the sunlight glinting on a hundred specks of silver, like metallic snowflakes. Below, though, was an urban sprawl reaching away towards the horizon.

Despite what he'd warned, Hank settled the Firefly to the ground with little more than a slight jolt, and immediately Kaylee had the door to the shuttle open and was running down the stairs to the cargo bay controls, holding her breath. As she hit the button to lower the ramp, the big inner doors groaned as they slid apart, and she could feel fresh air on her skin. She sighed and took in a breath, then her nose wrinkled. It was going to take a while for the clean stuff to get through the ship, but at least they weren't all going to suffocate.

River had followed her out, despite Inara's attempts to hold her back, and she was banging on the door to the other shuttle. Simon opened the door and she rushed in, pushing the plastic to one side to get to Jayne.

"How is he?" she asked, laying her hand on his forehead, skirting the dressing over the side of his scalp.

"The operation went well," her brother said, following her.

"Doc, you want Jayne back in the infirmary?" Mal asked, picking up his gunbelt and strapping it on.

"Not yet. I'd rather give it an hour or so to make sure the air's clear."

"Fair enough. You'll have to wait 'til we get back." He looked at Inara, who had followed the young woman. "Take care of her."

"Of course."

Simon nodded, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder, watching as Mal strode out of the shuttle. He turned back to River. "I didn't hurt him, _mei-mei_," he said softly. "I would never hurt him."

"Shot him before," she said, taking the big man's hand in hers.

"That was -"

"But not on the table, under your knife," River finished.

"I did it to save his life, River."

"I know. But there is statistical and empirical data showing a significant possibility of personality alteration due to trauma to the cerebral cortex …"

Simon went down onto his heels to look into her face. "I was careful."

She turned her dark eyes on him. "Guarantee that?"

He wished he could lie to her, but he knew there was no point. "Nothing is guaranteed. But I did my best."

"Good surgeon. Excellent surgeon. Saved us all." She went back to studying Jayne's face. "Saved him."

"I hope so," Simon breathed. If he hadn't, he didn't know what was going to happen.

---

Mal hurried down the steps, joining the rest of his crew in the cargo bay.

"Kaylee, how long do you need to replace that purifier?"

The young mechanic rubbed her nose. "At least eighteen hours, Cap'n."

"Will it be any quicker if Hank stayed? Helped?"

"Nope. It's a tight squeeze, so he'd only get in my way." She flashed a grin at the pilot. "No offence."

"None taken," Hank replied.

"Okay. That means we've got four of us to search a hell of a lot of places." He turned to Zoe. "You take the north quarter, between Hammond and Union, Hank gets Union to Durbont; Frey, you take Durbont to Marshall, and I'll take Marshall back to Hammond. You all got coms?" They nodded. "Then use 'em if you find Wochinski. Don't try and take him down on your own. _Dong mah_?"

"We got it, Mal," Hank said.

"Then move out. We don't have time to be wasting here."

Hank turned to Zoe. "You take care," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"You too." She stroked her hand through his untidy brown hair, gazing for a moment into his grey eyes. Then they were off, jogging in different directions.

"You know, for a man who hates violence of any kind, Hank is sure willing to go out and look for it," Freya said.

"He wants to see Hermione back as much as we do." Mal put his arm around her. "You gonna be okay?"

She smiled. "Shiny. And ten'll get you twenty that I find him first."

Mal grinned. "You're on."

---

Mal hated bar crawls. Even when he was younger, during the war, he didn't tend to do the rounds of places like his fellow soldiers did. He tended to plant himself, making a chair warm, seeing who came in and out. In fact, that was the reason he'd met Freya in the first place. His pals had decided to move on to another place, and he'd stayed put. If he hadn't …

He looked up at the name on the holographic window. The Lusty Redhead. He shrugged. Maybe it was another husband of Saffron's. Pushing open the half doors he walked inside and took a deep breath. Beer, whisky and smoke. It didn't matter if it was a fancy rock like this, or way out on the furthest edges of the Rim - all bars smelled the same.

Strolling up to the bar he dropped a coin on it. "Sake," he ordered.

"Sure thing." The barman put a glass in front of him and poured from a green bottle. The clear liquid looked innocent enough, but it was with great caution that Mal sipped it, barely letting it wet his tongue. He'd already had more than enough beer in the other half a dozen places he'd been to, and he couldn't allow himself to get drunk.

"New around here, ain't you?" the barman asked, polishing a glass with a cloth.

"Got in today. I'm looking for a feller called Wochinski," Mal said, putting the glass down carefully.

"Yeah? What for?"

"Guy I know thought he might be looking for a job. I got me a ship out at the port, and I'm looking for a good man."

The barman shrugged, picking up another glass to polish. "He's got a job. Leastways, that's how he tells it."

Mal lifted his head, feeling the adrenalin starting to flow. "Good one?"

"Seems to always have enough money in his pocket to buy a round once in a while. Not that often, but then, that's Wochinski."

"Seems like I've come to the right place, though."

"He hangs around. When he's in town, he's here most days."

"He in town at the moment?"

The barman narrowed his eyes. "Why're you asking all these questions?"

"Like I said, I'm looking for a good man. If Wochinski ain't available, he might know of someone who is."

The barman relaxed. "Depends on what you want this here _good man_ for."

"Oh, you know. Stuff." He smiled.

"Prob'bly not all legal."

Mal's grin got a little wider. "Now, I didn't say that."

The barman didn't notice that his customer's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Well, guess if it's like that then Wochinski's your man." He looked up. "And your luck's good too." He nodded towards the door. "He's just walked in."

Mal turned slowly, seeing two men ambling over to a table. The first was tall and lanky, probably rivalling Jayne at least in height, while the second was shorter, stockier, but looked more than capable of handling himself. The both wore guns slung low, tied down.

"Huh." Mal tossed a coin onto the bar. "Gimme a bottle," he said.

---

Halfway across town Freya stopped, her glass halfway to her lips.

"What's up?" the drunk next to her said. "Ain't it clean enough?" He put his hand on her backside, stroking down towards her …

In a moment Freya had dropped her glass, grabbed his fingers and twisted them back on themselves. The audible popping of joints made everyone wince.

The drunk gasped, then yelled in pain, holding his hand to his chest.

"They ain't broken," Freya said, looking at the barman. "Get him a doctor, though." She ran out, pulling the com from her pocket as she went.

The barkeep shook his head. "Carmine, when're you gonna get to recognise trouble when you see it?"

---

The two men slumped in their chairs, the taller pulling a toothpick from the pot on the table and sticking it between his teeth.

"Gentlemen, let me buy you a drink."

They looked up, hands tensing near their weapons, but only saw a man with a smile, holding a bottle and three glasses.

"Don't drink with strangers," the man with the toothpick said, pushing the bottle away.

"Now, come on," his companion put in. "Free drinks, I think we can make an exception."

"And my name's Harbatkin," Mal said, lifting the bottle up and flicking the top off with his thumb. "See, now we're not strangers any more."

The more friendly seeming of the two leaned forward. "I'm Gary Chen. This here's Clyde Wochinski."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Mal pulled out a chair. "Mind if I …"

"Sure. Take the weight off your feet."

Mal poured three glasses of whisky, handing over two of them. "Cheers."

Chen raised his glass, then nudged his friend. "Come on. No need to be backward." Wochinski glared at Mal, but took the glass. Chen nodded in approval. "Cheers."

They drank, and Mal could feel the burn of alcohol down the back of his throat.

"So what brings you to our fair planet, Mr Harbatkin?" Chen asked.

"Looking for men. In fact, the bartender told me you two might be looking for work."

"What kind of work?" Wochinski asked, leaning back in his chair.

"All kinds."

"Legal?"

Mal shook his head. "You know, that's just what the barkeep asked."

"And what did you say?"

"Not sure I did. But it's a little of everything. People want goods, I supply 'em. _Whatever_ they might be." Mal leaned forward. "And business is booming. That's why I'm looking for a couple of good men."

Wochinski reached for the bottle, pouring another round without even glancing at Mal for permission. "Got jobs."

"Oh? Who're you working for?"

The tall man tossed back his whisky. "Why?"

"Just wondered if I knew him. Maybe we could come to some arrangement. As a legitimate businessman, I can always do with widening my client base." The accent he put on the word _legitimate_ made Chen smile.

"Much as we appreciate the offer, it's prob'ly the case that our boss wouldn't be liking strangers."

"But you know me," Mal said, waving his hand towards the bottle. "I bought you guys a drink."

"And asked questions," Wochinski said.

"Just being sociable."

Chen put his hand on his friend's arm. "Like Clyde here says, we've got jobs. Well paid, too, so we're not looking to change."

"Even if I could guarantee a bigger cut?"

Wochinski pushed his chair back from the table, the legs squealing on the floor. "We said we ain't interested."

"Fine, fine," Mal said, holding up his hands. "I can take a hint. Still, if you change your mind I'm gonna be in port for a few days yet. Or better still, you let me know where I can find you if something comes up -"

The tall man was on his feet and his gun was out of his holster. "I don't know who you are, mister, but I don't appreciate people prying into my affairs."

Chen stood up slowly. "I think it's better we leave." He gave Mal a cold smile. "Thanks for the drink, but don't take this the wrong way. We don't trust you."

"Yeah, trust is something earned," Mal agreed.

"So we're gonna go. And I'd be real careful to make sure you stay put for a while." Chen tapped Wochinski on the shoulder and they headed for the door, neither of them taking their eyes off Mal for a moment.

He was ready when it came. A slight tightening of the skin around Wochinski's mouth and Mal was pushing his chair over, his hand slapping his gun from its holster, aiming and firing even as the first bullet bit through the air where his head had been an instant before.

Wochinski fell, his head snapping back as the bullet smashed through his skull. Chen was fast, his gun seeming to appear in his hand, but Mal was faster. His bullet hit the man in the chest, and he span around to fall on his face.

There was silence in the bar as the gunfire faded, and Mal got to his feet. Swiftly checking the other patrons, making sure none of them were likely to try and take a shot at his back, he crossed the room to Chen, rolling him over. Going down on his knees he looked into the man's eyes.

"Where is she?" he said, lifting Chen by his shirt. "Where's the girl? Who do you work for?"

Chen's mouth worked, his lips moving, but all that came out was a gurgling sound as blood rushed from his throat. His head fell back.

Mal lowered him to the ground just as the half doors swung open, and three men ran into the bar.

"Hold it!" the man in the middle said. "You are bound by law and ordered to stand down! Drop your weapon!"

Mal stared into the barrels of three rifles, all pointed directly at him. He forced his hand to put his gun down onto the floor. "They shot first, officers," he said carefully.

The man in the centre, wearing a black duster, didn't even change expression. "You're bound for the murders of these two men!"

"They tried to kill me!"

"If that's the case the judge'll prob'ly let you go free. But we don't take kindly to folks shooting each other in our town." The man produced a pair of restraints from his pocket.

"Hey, now," the barman began, but he stopped as one of the other men turned, his rifle swinging to point into his chest.

"Do me a favour. Call my ship. Serenity. Tell them," Mal ground out as the restraints fastened around his wrists behind his back.

"Look –"

"Tell them!" Mal glared at the barman who nodded, heading towards the Cortex link even as the deputies pulled their prisoner out of the door. He wasn't moving fast enough, though, and one of the men slammed his rifle into Mal's side.

Freya, in the shadows across the street, heard his gasp of pain, saw him stagger, and her hand was very close to the gun at her hip.

"Don't," Zoe warned. "They'll kill him."

They watched as he was dragged out of sight.

"We need to follow," the first mate said, dragging the com from her pocket to contact Hank, and Freya nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Inara couldn't believe it, staring at the screen.

"Your captain asked me to call," the barman said again. "He's been taken into custody for murder."

"But he wouldn't …" Inara tried to control herself. "Where will they have taken him?"

"The local law office. Look, I did what he asked." The man went to close the connection.

"Who did he kill?"

"Two men. Names of Chen and Wochinski." The man shook his head. "It was self-defence, so they're probably gonna let him go soon, 'less the judge is in one of his moods."

"Moods?"

"He don't like gunplay. Makes him all anxious about our rep." He leaned forward. "Just hope he's feeling generous." The screen went blank.

Inara sat back, her mouth open, unsure what to do next. If Wochinski really was dead, and Mal killed him, she could only pray that he'd found out where Hermione was before …

Kaylee ran up the bridge steps behind her. "'Nara, the Cap'n's gone and got himself arrested!" the young mechanic blurted out.

"I know."

"What? How?"

"I … just got a call." Inara turned in the seat. "But how did you know?"

"Zoe just called on the com." Kaylee held up the link she'd had in her pocket. "They're going after him, to the sheriff's station, but … oh, 'Nara, what the hell do we do now?"

Inara looked at her and came to a decision. She turned back to the Cortex link. "You'd better go and tell Simon." She punched in an address.

"Wait, what are you -"

"I told Mal before there was someone who might be able to help. I think it's time I called in that favour."

---

The deputies had put up their rifles, but that didn't mean that they weren't armed. As well as their handguns, they each carried batons, weighted heavily along three quarters of their length. Designed to inflict the maximum amount of pain without actually causing bloodloss, as Mal found out.

"I was coming," he hissed, trying to walk and bend over at the same time, unable to clasp his hands to the affected area, seeing as his wrists were still restrained behind him.

"Then move quicker," the leader of the deputies said. He'd been the one to wield his baton like he had his rifle.

"What happened to innocent until proved guilty?" Mal asked, knowing he really should keep his mouth shut, but finding it an impossibility. "Ain't that the way of things?"

"You shot those two men," the deputy said, tossing the baton from hand to hand.

"Never said I didn't. But it was self defence."

"Not for us to decide." The deputy smiled, and touched Mal's side, prompting a stifled groan. "Now get moving."

---

"Anthony, thank heavens you're home," Inara said, smiling with relief at the image that came up on the screen.

A handsome man, still dark haired although approaching middle age, stared. "Inara? What on earth …"

"I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"Bellerophon."

"Here?"

"Anthony, please. I need your help."

The man took a breath. "What is it?"

"I … I don't think it's safe to talk over the Cortex."

Anthony Han tried, unsuccessfully, not to smile. "Why, do you think someone might be listening in?"

"Perhaps."

Realisation dawned in his dark eyes. "You really mean it."

"All I can say is that … a friend … _two_ friends of mine are in trouble. One, a young girl … she could be … Anthony, I don't know who else to turn to."

Anthony nodded. "Of course I'll help. Anything you want, Inara, you know that." He smiled warmly. "You were lucky to have caught me as I was just on my way out of the door, to go to a business meeting. But why don't you meet me at the East Hanover Tower? In about an hour?"

"An hour. Yes, that … that would be good."

He smiled again. "An hour, then. And we can go and have a bite to eat. You look like you could do with some decent food."

"I don't think I'll be able to eat, but … thank you, Anthony."

"Don't thank me, Inara. It's what friends are for." He reached forward and the screen went blank.

"'Nara, I don't think this is a good idea," Kaylee said slowly. "We don't know who he is, or -"

"_I_ know him. I've known him for years. Ever since I … well, for a very long time." She stood up. "I helped him with his daughter not that long ago. And you heard him. He's more than happy to help."

"Yeah, but Mal said he didn't want the Monster spooked."

"Anthony knows a lot of important people. At the very least he should be able to get Mal out of jail." She walked past the young mechanic. "I'd better change. I can't go out looking like this."

Kaylee watched her walking down the stairs, heading for her temporary quarters, and knew it wasn't how it sounded. To Inara, looking good was second nature, and to even consider going to see a man and not looking her best would be tantamount to anyone else walking in naked. It still felt wrong, though. Making a decision herself, she sat down in the pilot's chair and tried Zoe's com.

---

"You can get them back when you leave," the man at the desk said, sliding the units into the desk drawer, along with their weapons.

Zoe and Freya glanced at each other, but nodded.

"Shiny," Serenity's first mate said.

"Court will be in session shortly," the man added, pointing towards large double doors. "Wait in there." He went back to his paperwork.

The two women stepped away from the desk and walked towards the courtroom, but stopped as the outside door slammed open and Hank ran in.

"We got him back yet?" he asked, leaning on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"If you are intending to witness the proceedings, you are required to leave your weapons and any communication devices outside the courtroom," the man at the desk said, looking up, sounding bored.

"Sure." Hank dumped his gun and com link on the counter "Have you let the others know?" he asked, looking at Zoe.

"Talked to Kaylee. She's … upset."

"Not the only one."

"Did he really kill that Wochinski?"

"Sounds like it," Zoe confirmed.

"_Cao_."

"Yeah. Come on. Best we get into the courtroom. Don't want to miss anything."

They strode through the double doors, which closed silently behind them.

A buzzing came from the drawer, and the man at the desk slid it open. One of the com units was vibrating slightly, and with a weary hand he switched it off, doing the same to the other two. If it was important, he told himself, they'd call back.

---

"You shouldn't be going alone," Kaylee insisted as Inara walked out to the waiting hover. "I can't get through to Zoe, or Frey, and I really think you oughtta wait until they get back."

"There's no time, Kaylee," Inara said.

"Then let me come with you."

Inara smiled slightly. "You have to finish installing that purifier. Mal's counting on you. If he found out that I'd taken you with me, he'd be livid."

"Be worse if anything happens to you."

"I'm only going to meet an old friend, that's all. With any luck we can get Mal home before dark. And maybe Anthony can help us find Hermione."

"Inara -"

"Kaylee, I'll be fine." She smiled, touching the young woman's cheek with her hand, then climbed into the hover.

Kaylee watched as it lifted onto its cushion of air and sped off. She had an awfully bad feeling about this.

"Has she gone?" Simon asked, walking out into the sunshine.

"Just now."

"I was going to try and talk some sense into her."

"She wouldn't've listened." Kaylee still stared into the distance. "River any help?"

"Not so's you'd notice," Simon admitted. "I don't think she can concentrate on anything except for Jayne."

"Any sign of him waking up yet?"

"Not yet."

"I'm scared, Simon," Kaylee admitted. "Too much is happening, going wrong, and now Inara heading off …"

Simon pulled his wife into his arms. "Where's she going?"

"East Hanover Tower."

"It's a respectable part of the town, at least."

"That really doesn't make me feel any better about this."

"I know, _bao bei_. I know."

---

"How much longer?" Hank asked. "It's been nearly an hour as it is."

"Justice sometimes grinds slowly," Zoe said softly. "Something I'd learned over my long and illustrious -"

"He's coming," Freya interrupted, sitting up.

The door to the left opened, and Mal was manhandled through, being pushed to stand in a small area bounded by low wooden walls.

He barely managed to look around, acknowledging with a start of surprise that the three of them were there, when another door behind the dais opened. A man stepped out, dressed in official garb, followed by a woman in a suit. They sat down at the high desk, almost like an altar.

"Court will rise," the woman said. "This session of the Medusa judiciary court is now open, Judge Leroy Lesserman presiding. We are convened to hear the case against Captain Malcolm Reynolds in the murders of Clyde Wochinski and Gary Chen. You may sit."

Judge Lesserman opened his leatherbound notebook, made a notation, then looked up at the man in the dock.

"Captain Reynolds. How do you plead?"

---

The East Hanover Tower wasn't that tall, not compared to some of the buildings that seemed to literally scrape the sky on some of the more central planets, but it was enough to dwarf the other blocks. Set around a square, this was the heart of the financial district of Medusa, with the West Hanover Tower showing just a little way off.

Inara was waiting, had been for some twenty minutes. After ten she had dismissed the hover, but there was still no sign of Anthony Han. She had garnered some odd looks, but no-one had approached her, put off by her bearing and obvious determination.

She was just considering finding a public vidlink, calling Anthony again, when a voice came from behind her.

"Miss Serra?"

She turned, tensing. A muscular man was standing next to her, his black suit immaculate, his shaved head reflecting the sunlight. "Yes?"

"My name is Shiban. I work for Mr Han. He apologises, but he has been unavoidably detained. He does, however, request that you allow me to take you to the house so you can meet him there."

Inara relaxed a little. "Of course. That would be … thank you."

"I have a hover nearby. If you'd just follow me …"

---

"Not guilty, sir," Mal said, trying to stand to attention.

"Let it be so noted."

The woman nodded, marking her screen. "So noted."

The judge looked at Mal. "Well, now," he said, leaning back in his seat. "Not guilty. An odd plea for a man who admits killing those two."

"Not that odd, sir. It was self defence."

"They're still dead."

"And I can't say anyone's likely to be grieving that much over them, sir."

"No, probably not. Their records aren't exactly whiter than white, but then … neither are yours." He peered down at the screen in front of him. "You were an Independent. Got a medal for Serenity Valley."

"War's long over, sir."

"Some say there's another heading our way."

Mal tried not to sigh. "Rumours, sir. That's about all it is. And they've been bandying them around since the Accord was signed."

The judge smiled slightly. "That they have." The smile switched off. "But that doesn't mitigate the fact that two men are dead."

---

The Han estate, unlike the majority on Bellerophon, wasn't built on one of the many self-contained islands floating over the ocean. It had a fine view of the sea, but was firmly settled on the top of the cliff, its foundations going deep into the ground. A long, winding drive led to the front door of the large, three-storey house, and Anthony himself was waiting.

"Inara, my dear," he said, hurrying out to greet her as she got out of the hover. "How lovely to see you again."

"Anthony. This is so good of you." She smiled a little for him.

"Come on. Let's get you inside. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you myself, but something came up."

"That's fine." She allowed him to lead her into the house, through a large entrance hall and into a well-appointed room with a view out over the ocean.

"You look exhausted," Anthony said, helping her to a seat then going to the drinks table. "You'd better have something to fortify yourself."

"I'm fine. But I do need your help."

"In what way?" He poured two glasses of liqueur and brought them over to her. "Here. Please, it will help."

She sipped the drink, feeling the warmth spread throughout her body. "Thank you."

"Now. What is the problem?"

---

"Justice is swift in these parts, young man." Judge Lesserman wasn't unkindly, but he'd seen too many of these sorts of things in his day. "With our … clientele, it has to be."

"They shot first, sir," Mal said, standing straighter, even as he favoured his right side. "There are plenty of witnesses in the bar to corroborate that fact."

"Something that'll be looked into. But for now I'm locking you up."

"No! Look, there's -"

One of the deputies hit him in the side with his baton, catching the same place he had before, probably more by judgement than luck. Mal gasped, going down onto one knee.

"That's enough." The judge's voice cut across the pain. "I will not have that sort of behaviour in my court."

"Sorry, your honour," the deputy said, not sounding it in the slightest.

"Do you need a doctor, Captain Reynolds?" the judge asked.

"I … I have my own … medic on board," Mal managed to say. "I'd be grateful … if you could let him … let him know I could do with … some doctoring."

"Yes, we can do that." He nodded to the deputies, who lifted Mal to his feet and manhandled him out of the courtroom.

As they pulled him out of the door, Mal glanced towards the three familiar figures sitting at the back of the room, and wondered just what the hell to do next.

Zoe turned to her fiancé. "Hank, get back to Serenity. Tell Simon we need him. Frey and I will try and get in to see the captain."

"You sure that's a good idea, honey?"

"Wochinski might have said something before he died."

"Yeah, but you going in there …"

"We'll be fine. You go. Tell Simon to hurry."

He wasn't happy, but with a quick kiss to her lips he strode out.

---

"They took them, Anthony! Three girls. Just made them disappear!"

"Like magic," he said, his face thoughtful.

"No, not magic. Just men." Inara couldn't sit still. "And now my friend is in jail and I still can't find the girls." She stood up and began to pace the room. "How could someone do this sort of thing?"

"I thought it was most poetic, myself."

She span on her heel, staring at him. "What?"

"Taking them from Lazarus. And from you. Believe me, I couldn't believe my luck when I realised." He leaned back in the seat.


	9. Chapter 9

Mal wanted to pace the floor of the tiny cell, but his ribs hurt too much. Instead he had to content himself with sitting and fuming, and conjuring up imaginative ways to get even with the _hwoon dahn_ who'd done this. Not that it stopped him berating himself over the fact that he was no closer to finding Hermione either.

Time was leaching away, and if Freya's last dream had been right, someone might already be dead. If it was Hermione, he was going to unleash such hell against the Monster …

The door to the cell block opened.

"Ya got visitors," the deputy said, standing back.

"Mal." Simon hurried through, Freya close behind. "Are you badly hurt?"

"Oh, just the usual." He glared at the deputy who stood by the door, his arms crossed. "You gonna let them in, or do you expect him to work his magic from over there?"

The deputy grinned, baiting the other man. "Well, seems to me I need to check to see if they're carrying anything they shouldn't. Like they might be wanting to break you out of here."

"Since I'm innocent that'd be more than a mite foolish, don't you think?" Mal pointed out, sitting up and wincing.

"Still need to do my job." He turned to Simon. "Just stand still." He quickly frisked him, then glanced into his bag. "You need all this stuff?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"It depends on what you did to him."

"Me? Nothing. Least, nothing that he didn't deserve." The deputy laughed, and turned to Freya. "You gonna play nice?"

Freya didn't answer, just raised her arms.

The deputy smiled, and proceeded to pat her down much more thoroughly.

Mal gritted his teeth, seeing the man stroke his hands up and down the inside of Freya's legs, around her back, under her breasts …

"You can plainly see she ain't carrying," he insisted, anger burning brightly despite the calm look on his wife's face.

"Gotta make sure." He ran his fingers across the swell of her belly. "Gotta do my job." His grin became more of a leer. "Maybe I should do a strip search …"

She turned her head to look at him. "Enough," she said, her voice low, quiet.

The deputy felt something crawling over his skin, like a thousand needles just touching, ready to thrust and bring forth a multitude of tiny drops of blood. He shuddered and went pale.

"What …"

"Open the door," she said softly.

The deputy swallowed, licking dry lips, and stepped forward to activate the lock. The door slid silently open.

In a moment Simon was inside, opening his bag. "Where does it hurt?"

"My ribs." Mal leaned back and undid his shirt, pulling it away from the tender area. "Frey?"

She was next to him, on her knees. "I'm okay." She looked down at his chest and took a sharp breath, the hiss audible.

Mal's skin was already black with broken blood vessels over an area a hand's length long and two inches wide, sitting over his lower ribs.

"What did this?" Simon asked, immediately filling a hypo with a painkiller and injecting the unmarked skin below with it.

"A rifle at first, but then they were a mite free with their batons," Mal said, feeling a welcome numbness. He sighed, and at last each breath wasn't like broken glass. "Where's Zoe?"

"Outside," Freya said. "They'd only let two of us in." She managed a smile. "Why, would you rather it was her here instead of me?"

"I'd rather I wasn't here at all," Mal said, then choked as Simon probed his ribs. "Gorramit, I thought that was supposed to stop it hurting?"

Simon ignored the jibe. "I don't think you've broken anything, but until I get you back to Serenity I can't be sure you've not got a few cracks."

"Sure feels like it."

"I can strap you up, leave you with some painkillers, but that's about it. And honestly, you're probably better off not being bandaged." Simon reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle that he handed to Mal.

"If you're done, out," the deputy said.

"A few more minutes," Freya requested.

"Nope. That's it. You've seen him, patched him up. So time's up."

She looked at him, and the feeling of needles running across his skin came back. His hand inched towards his gun.

"Frey," Mal warned softly.

"I hate leaving you here," she said, turning back to her husband.

"I know. But I need you out there, sorting this out. Get the barkeep to be a witness. And there were a lot of people in that place. Least one of 'em should be willing to tell the truth."

"Did he say anything?"

Mal didn't have to ask who she was talking about. "No."

"Time. Now." The deputy was getting annoyed.

"You know, I think I might be needing a lawyer," Mal said softly, taking her face in his hands.

"Inara probably knows of a few good ones."

"Yeah, but it's the law I'd want them to be practised at, not having a Companion."

"That's it." The deputy pushed his baton between them. "Enough. Or I won't be caring what the judge says."

"Better go," Freya murmured. "See you soon."

"I don't doubt that, _ai ren_." He smiled at her as the door closed, the sound of the lock engaging having a disturbingly final ring to it.

---

Simon hurried through into the outer office, where Zoe and Hank were waiting.

"How is he?" the first mate asked.

"He's badly bruised, possibly a cracked rib or two, but he'll live. At least, if he doesn't antagonise them anymore than he has already."

"That could be tricky."

"That it could."

"Where's Frey?" Hank asked.

"She's trying to persuade them to let her stay, but I doubt she's going to manage it."

"She isn't," Zoe said, nodding towards the door and Freya coming through it.

"No luck?" Hank wanted to know.

Freya shook her head. "They said in no uncertain terms that I'd have to break the law before I could get back in."

"And you rejected that out of hand?"

"No, actually I considered it. Briefly."

"Glad you came to your senses," Zoe said, going to the desk.

"Mal persuaded me," Freya admitted.

"You mean …" Hank tapped his forehead.

"Mmn."

"We're leaving now," Zoe said to the man watching them. "If you could just give us back our gear …"

The man handed over the guns and com units.

"How come they're switched off?" Hank asked, thumbing his back on. Immediately it began to buzz and he lifted it to his mouth. "What's up?"

"Hank? Oh, thank God. I didn't know what to do -"

Zoe took the unit. "What is it, Kaylee?"

"It's Inara. She's not come back yet."

The first mate looked at the others. "Come back? Where did she go?"

"Oh no," Simon murmured, gripping his bag tightly.

---

"What?" Inara couldn't think, couldn't form the words properly. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, come, come. You're really not as stupid as all that." Han smiled. "Surely even you can't be."

Inara felt the blood leach from her face. "You're … you're the Monster?"

"Such a pathetic title, don't you think? I'm sure they could have come up with something else if they'd really thought about it." He sighed. "Still, that's the Cortex for you. Lowest common denominator, and all that."

"I …"

"And now here you are in my web." He paused. "Now that would have been better. The Spider. A much more apt image. Sitting at the centre of that very web, waiting for those little girls to come close enough to suck them dry." He saw her glance at the door. "Oh, and I wouldn't bother trying to run. It's quite a distance back to the town, and virtually all the land between here and there is mine. I'd find you." He stood up, taking her arm and leading her back to a chair. "Much better to be comfortable."

"I can't believe it." Inara was finding it hard to breathe. "Not you. I've known you for so long … we're friends."

"Of course we are. Whatever that means." He tilted his head a little. "Do you want proof? Do you want to see the rooms where I defile their flesh?"

If Inara could have gone paler she would. "Where's Hermione?"

"Is that her name? I never did learn it."

A cold hand clutched at her heart. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"Now, I'm not sure that's quite the thing for a Companion to be asking." He laughed. "Sorry, _ex_-Companion. You have no idea how much that entertained me when I found out. All those years spent whoring, and you give it up to be a lady. So droll. And now you're here. I am doubly blessed."

Even at the heights of their worst arguments, when Mal used the term _whore_ to hurt, to wound, he had never meant it like this. Compared to the way Anthony rolled it from his lips, Mal's version had been an endearment.

"I'm not a whore," she muttered.

"No? I think I remember differently. I was your first, wasn't I?" Anthony caressed her face, even as she wanted to spit in his. "Do you have any idea how much I paid? To have the honour of deflowering a Companion?" He smiled. "I've tried so often to get that back, that feeling of you under me, that little mew of pain you gave as I took you."

"I did not." Her voice was low, steady.

"But you did. I remember distinctly."

"You're wrong."

He slapped her hard, his hand leaving a white mark that flushed to bright red as the blood poured back into the bruised skin. "And I say you did. Such a sweet little sound. Now of the others have quite matched it."

She didn't reach up to touch it, even though it was stinging. Her heart was beating so fast she could only feel the pounding in her chest. "Are you telling me this is all my fault?"

"Fault?" He laughed. "There is not fault. Only my pleasure. And I take that where I wish." He swept his fingers almost tenderly across the skin above her collar bone. "But you were the catalyst. Each time I took a woman to bed I wanted to hear that cry, that admission that I had total control over you."

She tried to pull herself together. "I was a Companion. _I_ had the control."

"Hardly. Always under the eye of the Guild, all those rules and regulations over who you could contract with, take into your bed - a common prostitute has more control than a Companion, my dear. Besides, you're overlooking the fact that you're right here." He leaned forward. "And _I_ have the control now."

"How did they let you through?" Inara asked, her mind skittering back to that day, the hour of becoming a woman that had seemed so special to her and would now forever be so tainted.

"Money. And position. If those test results they insisted on were perhaps a little on the negative side, a generous donation to the Guild quickly put it back into the positive. Besides, my … inclination wasn't fully formed then. I was younger. As were you, my dear," he said in a snide tone that cut into her. "And I was very good at hiding my true tastes, even then."

"Anthony, people know. They know I'm here. They'll come looking for me, try to find me …"

"Then I shall have to lay a trail of breadcrumbs for them." He touched her cheek again, finding the red marks left by his fingers to be somehow fascinating. "Now don't be so melodramatic, Inara. You know they're not going to find you. At least, alive." He smiled. "Nor will they find the other girls. But then, perhaps they're not going to look that hard. Not with what I've done to them."

"Let them go," Inara said suddenly, trying to keep the pleading out of her voice. "I'll stay."

"Of course you will."

"No, I mean, by choice. _My_ choice." She licked dry lips. "There are things I can do … things they'll never do for you. Have no idea how to."

"You'd give yourself to me?" He looked her up and down, his eyes stripping her of her clothes. "Totally? Without restriction? For whatever I want?"

"Yes." There was barely a tremble in the word.

"Not enough, Inara. Willingly is all very well, and could be very entertaining, but unwillingly … fighting me … denying me their pleasure …" He smiled, and she wondered how she had ever thought him handsome. "No. It isn't anywhere near enough."

"And Rosette? What about her?"

Han lifted an eyebrow at the mention of his daughter. "What about her?"

"Does she know what you do?"

Anthony scoffed. "Of course not. She wouldn't be interested. Besides, thanks to you she's safely married to that boor, and I can indulge my whims."

"Whims?" She couldn't help it. Anger spilled out from her. "You call taking girls and … and murdering them a whim?"

"Of course. What would you call it?"

"Insanity!"

"It is possible my counsellor agreed with you. Probably in the few moments before I slit his throat, but his notes were very revealing." He laughed. "But this, the fight in you … perhaps you could be an interesting diversion. A little sidetrack, so to speak."

"And you'll let them go?"

He shook his head. "No. They're part of my little family now. Besides, one of them is dead already."

Inara couldn't breathe. His off-hand manner, the way he'd mentioned, almost in passing, that he'd already killed one of the girls she'd come to save … "Which one?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

He lifted an eyebrow, much as Mal was liable to do, but this wasn't Mal. Nowhere near him. "You really want to know? Do they mean that much to you?"

"Yes," she managed to squeeze from her suddenly constricted throat.

For a long moment he gazed at her, then, "No. I don't think so. Much better for me if you don't know. Of course, much worse for you. Would you like me to describe for you how she died? What I did to her? How she called for her mother?"

The pleasure on his face was too much. She kicked out, her foot catching Anthony on the knee, forcing him backwards, falling onto his back. Another kick caught him in the side of the head, but he had been rolling away from her, and the force wasn't enough to break his neck. There was no time to look for a weapon to kill him, to defend herself, only a few seconds before he got to his feet and came after her. She ran for the door, dragging it open.

A man stood outside. Shiban. His face was expressionless, dead, and in an instant she knew. This was the one who had stolen the girls, who had orchestrated Hermione's disappearance. Something was in his hand.

There was a sudden sting in her neck, and her legs didn't belong to her. She crumpled to the floor, almost all feeling disappearing from her body. Vaguely aware of hands on her, stripping her clothes, she felt herself lifted up, metal clasping around her wrists as the darkness descended. Her final conscious thought was that at least this might give Mal the time to come and rescue the girls.


	10. Chapter 10

It was … odd. A feeling of moving, but he wasn't. And something on his chest. Not too heavy , just … persistent. He opened his eyes to slits. Odd, that, too. Seemed to be on a boat, surrounded by sails. Been on one of them once. One of those new-fangled ships with sails so fine they could catch the solar wind. Not that he cared about that. Had rich pickings, though. Enough to get drunk for a month. And almost wear out his John Thomas. These sails seemed to be made of plastic, though.

He moved his head, trying to figure out exactly where in _diyu _he was. Funny. He expected it to hurt somehow, but all he felt was an ache, all kinda fuzzy. Like he'd had one too many Mudder's Milk.

He tried to focus on whatever was on his chest. Looked like a head. Long dark hair. Seemed familiar, like maybe he should be running his fingers through that hair, making the owner call out his name …

Moved. The head moved. Not much, just as if making itself more comfortable. And a word popped into his mind.

"River."

She wasn't sure she'd heard. That it wasn't just her imagination giving her what she craved so much. She listened carefully, hearing the heartbeat under her cheek getting stronger.

"Moonbrain."

No. That had to be real. Only one person called her that …

She lifted her head, turned to look at him.

"Oh, Jayne," she whispered, her heart wanting to burst from the joy at seeing his blue eyes looking right at her. A tear slid down her cheek, followed by another, then a third, until they were dripping off her nose, her chin …

"Hey, what you crying for?" Jayne asked, lifting a hand that seemed to weigh a tonne to wipe them away. "I ain't dead. Least, not 'less this is heaven, and I don't think I'm bound for there. Some place bit hotter, far as I can see."

"Jayne …" She couldn't help it. The tears wouldn't stop, but neither would the huge grin on her face as she reached over and touched his lips, his nose, running fingertips across his forehead, his cheeks. "Jayne."

"Girl, you keep this up and I'll be joining you," he said, managing to smile a little. "What the gorram hell happened about me?"

Her fingers fluttered over the dressing on the side of his head. "Nearly died. Nearly left me. Can't leave me. Won't let you."

"If'n I knew what you were talking about maybe I'd have something to say about it, but …" He coughed dryly. "Got any water in this place?"

She sprang to her feet, holding a bottle to his lips in a moment. "Drink. A little."

He felt the cool liquid slip down his throat, travelling a long way inside his chest. "Where are we, anyway?" he asked.

"Our shuttle, silly." She put her hand to his forehead, and suddenly he felt more refreshed than if he'd drunk the whole bottle.

He peered round at the plastic sheets. "Yeah? You been decorating again?"

"Pinks walls and a purple floor," she said solemnly.

"You know, there's gonna be a day I come back from a job, and that's what I'm gonna find, ain't it?"

"Probably," she agreed.

"So you gonna tell me what's been going on?"

"So much to say …"

"We got Bethie's friend back yet?"

Her face fell. "Not yet."

"Figured maybe I got shot going in and rescuing her."

"No." She fingered the dressing again.

"Better you tell it to me straight, girl."

She nodded.

---

"Why didn't you say something before?" Zoe said, striding towards of Serenity. She'd been silent for a while, but now couldn't contain the anger building up inside her any longer. "When you joined us."

"He's a friend of hers. We had no way of knowing something might happen to her." Simon was having to do a half-jog to keep up. "I mean, Kaylee was worried that she was going alone, but … she insisted."

"Where?"

"East Hanover Tower."

Zoe looked up into the star-filled sky. "We'll never find sign of her tonight. But maybe that Han knows where she went after seeing him."

"We need Mal," Hank put in. "Sorry, honey. I ain't impugning your leadership skills or anything, but in my experience rich people prefer to talk to captains, not first mates."

"Hank's right," Freya put in. "I'm going back to that bar, see if I can't persuade the bartender to volunteer the information to the judge."

"Won't the deputies be doing that?" Simon asked.

"They ain't gonna be looking that hard," Zoe said. "Or that fast. Far as they're concerned, Mal's just another itch that they're gonna enjoy scratching." She shook her head, seeing the dark bulk of the Firefly coming up. "You're right, Frey. Best you take Hank and -"

"She's already gone," the pilot said, jerking his head over his shoulder to where the woman had disappeared into the night.

"Then you'd better get after her. Keep her out of trouble."

"Frey?" Hank raised his eyebrows.

"Try."

Hank nodded and jogged off after the captain's wife.

"No wonder Mal keeps going on about things not going smooth," Zoe added, starting up the cargo bay ramp.

River was waiting for them, and without preamble she said, "Simon, he's awake!" She was almost vibrating with joy.

"He is?" Simon grinned and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "That's wonderful!"

"Really?"

"Really." He leaned back enough to look into her eyes. "_Mei-mei_, he makes you happy. No matter what else I may think, I want you to be happy."

"I am."

Kaylee ran out onto the catwalk and hurried down the stairs. "Jayne's awake?" she asked, wiping her hands on her rag.

"Just now," River confirmed.

"I'd better go check him over," Simon said. "Probably better if we could get him to the infirmary, then I can take some proper scans." He smiled as Kaylee hugged them both, leaving grease stains on their clothes.

"How much longer until Serenity's up and running again?" Zoe asked the young mechanic.

Kaylee let go of her husband and sister, and wiped a hand across her forehead, streaking the grease already there. "'Bout another eight hours. I'll carry on working, but -"

"No. You get some sleep." Zoe lifted the young woman's chin. "You're tired out as it is, and the captain won't be too pleased if I let you work yourself into the ground."

"I'm fine," Kaylee protested.

"No. Grab some food, then take a few hours downtime. That's an order."

"You ain't Mal, Zoe."

"No, but I'm in charge while he's gone." She softened her tone. "You won't do anyone any good if you make a mistake in putting that purifier in."

"Well, no," Kaylee grudgingly agreed. "But just a couple of hours."

"Good." She turned to the doctor. "Simon, you too."

"Once I've got Jayne to the infirmary."

"Can he walk?"

"Better if he doesn't. The extra pressure -"

"Then we'll carry him."

"Just the two of us?"

Zoe smiled a little. "Why, you got something better you want to do?"

---

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" The desk clerk fumbled with the keys. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Getting a man out of a nice doze just when he's dreaming about … that ain't the way to do things!" He managed to get the door open. "What do you want?"

A tall woman with short brown hair stepped into the light. "To see Judge Lesserman."

"Are you kidding me?" The clerk laughed. "He's tucked up in a nice warm bed right now, and there is no way I'm going to disturb him at this hour."

Freya glanced over her shoulder at the pink flushing the night sky. "It's nearly dawn."

"Well, not nearly enough. Come back in the morning." He tried to close the door but she was in the way, leaning on it.

"I've got proof."

"Proof of what?" He glared at her. "And get your foot out of the door."

"That Malcolm Reynolds is innocent."

"Great. Come back in the morning and I'm sure the judge will be pleased to hear your petition."

"I'm not going anywhere. And you're going to call the judge right now."

"Lady, I value my job. It's the only one I've got. And I'm not going to be doing anything stupid like getting a judge out of bed before daylight."

"I'll make a fuss."

"Make it."

"I'd truly reconsider that," said a man coming out of the shadows, his hands clasped in front of him. "You have no idea the kind of fuss she can make. It's pretty nasty. Gruesome, even. And the body parts …"

Freya put her hand on his arm. "Hank, get back to the ship. Tell them I'll be bringing Mal home soon."

"You sure?" He looked at her, his grey eyes colourless in the light. "I can stay, be moral support -"

"Go on. I'm sure this gentleman's about to see sense." She smiled at him. "I'll be fine."

"Okay then." Hank backed up, but waited on the edge of the light.

The clerk looked from one to the other, trying to figure out what the right, and - to be honest - the less troublesome thing to do was.

"Jim, that you?" Another man stepped out of the darkness, one that at least he thought recognised, and there were shades of maybe another three or four behind him.

"Dobie?"

The barman from _The Lusty Redhead_ grinned. "Yep, it's me. Look, Jim, just call the judge. If he says anything just tell him it's some of his voters out here, and if he wants to get re-elected next year he needs to get his ass down here right now."

"Dobie, he's gonna kill me."

"Now, that ain't likely. And if he does we'll string him up too."

---

Jayne struggled to get himself onto his elbows, but it showed how weak he truly was when Simon was able to push him back against the pillow with no effort.

"Doc, this is crazy. I coulda walked here," the big man insisted.

"And possibly given yourself a stroke at the same time. That would just put the icing on the cake, wouldn't it?"

"Cake?"

"It's an expression," River said softly.

"Hell, I know that. Just thinking that I feel hungry."

Simon smiled a little. "That's good. It means your body is trying to get back to normal."

"Jayne isn't normal," River added.

"I did say trying."

The big man looked aggrieved. "Hey, I'm kinda here, ya know."

"What, all of you?" Hank asked, leaning in from the common area, having just arrived back and heard the voices.

"I could still take you outside and beat the crap out of you," Jayne warned.

"And it appears he's still the same fluffy teddy bear we've all grown to love," the pilot said, grinning.

"Where's Frey?" Zoe asked.

"Getting the Cap. She says she'll have him home before breakfast." Hank scratched his head, making his hair stand up even more. "Talking of which, is there any coffee on the go?"

"Probably. It might be a bit strong."

"How I like it." He grinned and headed up the stairs.

"Can you keep Jayne under control?" Zoe asked Simon.

"I think I can manage," the young doctor said dryly.

"I'll help," River put in.

"Good." Zoe followed her fiancé, catching him up at the first turn of the stairs. "So what's Freya up to?"

"Oh, just talked those witnesses into going to see the judge."

"She threaten them?"

"No, actually she was very restrained. Most unlike her."

"I think she's trying a different approach."

Hank grinned over his shoulder. "Yeah, well, truth is I don't think I'd've wanted to be around if this one hadn't worked. She was getting pretty het up."

"Her husband's in jail. I'd feel the same way."

"So when I get thrown inside you'll come and rescue me?"

"I'd seriously think about it."

"Now that's not fair. I'd give up my life for you."

"And I've already said I'll marry you. Do I have to break you out of jail too?"

"If you loved me you would."

As they reached the top deck, a beeping noise filtered down the corridor.

"What's that?" Zoe asked, the sound interrupting them.

"Not sure." Hank ran to the bridge. "It's an emergency com signal."

"Whose?"

"No way of knowing. Except it's …" He turned his head sharply towards her. "I think it might be Inara's."

"Why?"

"It's weak, it's a long way off, and nobody else is likely to be using this frequency but us, and as nobody's actually speaking …"

"Inara."

"Yeah."

"Can you track it? Figure out where she is?"

"I'm working on it …" He flicked switches and played an arpeggio across the keys. "Yeah. Got it." He pointed to the screen. "Right there."

"Get the shuttle prepped. I'll let Simon and Kaylee know where we're going."

---

Judge Lesserman was not the happiest of men. To be called out of his warm bed, forced halfway across town, and now confronted by half a dozen of the good citizens of Medusa was not doing his ulcer any good.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked yet again.

"Yes, your Honour." The bartender nodded. "Clyde shot first. No doubt about that. I figure maybe Chen and this man here fired about the same time, but Clyde was definitely the guilty party. This feller wasn't even threatening them."

"I see." The judge rubbed his hand across his face and through his hair. "Well, that pretty much seems cut and dried." His gaze travelled across the witnesses. "Thank you, gentlemen. You'd better be all getting home now." He waited until they'd left, then turned to the woman who had been sitting next to them. "Mrs Reynolds."

Freya stood up. "Yes, sir."

"Just how did you manage to get those men here at this time of the night?"

"I asked nicely."

"Hmmn." He chewed the inside of his lip in thought, then turned once more to the man in the dock. "Captain Reynolds, since we appear to have corroboration that the two decedents did in fact shoot first, I am inclined to let you go." Judge Lesserman leaned back in his chair. "But killing folk is killing folk, and that's a fact, no matter how much you want to dress it up in pigtails and call it self-defence."

"Believe me, sir, I never intended killing either of those men," Mal asserted.

"Yes, well, that's as maybe. But you did, and I don't want you in my town. Medusa has a reputation to keep, Captain. The people we work for expect a certain level of law, and I get the feeling that if you stay around you're going to be breaking that law, probably quite a bit. So you will leave. Take your ship and get gone from Bellerophon."

"Sir, I would, but we had to put in for repairs, and as much of a genius as my mechanic is, she ain't no miracle worker."

"How long?"

"Maybe a day. Two at the outside."

"You have twenty-four hours, Captain. Otherwise I'll be sending these gentlemen to bring you back in front of me for contempt of court. And no amount of sweet talking will keep you out of jail if that occurs."

"Yes, sir, your Honour."

Judge Lesserman went to raise his gavel, but paused. "You know, I can't help feeling there's more to this than meets the eye. You care to enlighten me?"

Mal gazed at the man in the robes, then shook his head. No matter that he was tempted to tell about what they feared, what they thought they knew, the judge was right. It was the people with money, their clientele that called the shots. A word in the wrong ear and he'd never find Hermione. Or the other girls. "No sir," he said firmly. "It was just an ordinary misunderstanding between folks."

"Ordinary …" The judge studied the man in the dock. "Somehow not a word that springs to mind where you're concerned." He brought the gavel down on the bench. "Case dismissed."

Before the sound had even died away Mal was out of the dock and embracing his wife.

"Does this mean I won't have to be baking you a pie with a file in it?" she asked, closing her eyes to revel in the feeling.

"With your cooking, who could tell?" Mal teased, then took a sharp breath as her arms tightened on him.

"Oh, Mal, I'm sorry." She let go, putting her hand tenderly on the bruise.

"It's okay, _ai ren_," he assured her, pulling her back into his embrace. "It's okay."

Judge Lesserman looked down at the pair of them. "Try and keep him out of trouble, Mrs Reynolds," he implored.

"I'll try," she agreed.

The judge shook his head and left the courtroom.

"You don't want to be wasting any of that twenty-four hours," the deputy said, swinging his baton so it smacked into the palm of his hand. "Because if you're just a minute over that, I'll be volunteering to come get you."

"And I'd make sure you were welcomed," Mal said, letting go of Freya and staring at the man.

"You threatening me?" The baton slapped harder.

"Did I sound like I was?" Mal looked at his wife. "Did I?"

The deputy snorted. "You just be careful. We don't like your sort around here."

"No, I got that." He touched his thigh. "What about my gun?"

"Collect it from the man at the desk on your way out." The deputy looked him up and down once more, then slid his eyes over Freya. "Be seeing you, _Captain_ Reynolds." He strolled out, his baton swinging.

"Not if I shoot first," Mal muttered, then put his arm back around his wife's waist. "Come on, before I do something stupid."

"Good idea," Freya agreed. "Although, talking of doing stupid things …"

---

"Inara. Time to wake up." The voice was gentle, soft, and felt familiar. "Come on, sleepyhead. Time to rise and shine." Her eyelids fluttered, and a smile lifted her lips. "Time for you to fulfil your promise."

The smile froze. It wasn't a dream. And that wasn't her father speaking, or her tutor, or Mal …

A hand touched her bare skin and goosebumps erupted. Her eyes flew open. Anthony Han, a man she thought she knew, a man she trusted, was leaning over her, a look on his face that made her shiver.

"You perform well and maybe I won't feel the need to hurt those little girls," he added, his tone silky.

"I … can be whatever you want, Anthony." She felt sick, and licked dry lips. "Whatever you need."

"Really."

"Yes. I can make you feel so -"

He slapped her hard, on the same cheek as before. "No. Not a Companion." He glared at her. "I can and have had as many of those as I wanted. No. This has to be you, Inara. The real you. When I touch you it won't be the Companion. It will be the little girl who walked into that Guild House, not the whore who left. You, Inara. Or I'll slit your throat right now and then spend some time with one of my other playthings."

She shuddered. She wanted desperately to say there was no _real_ Inara anymore, that she'd been consumed by her profession, that there was nothing to give him, but that wouldn't help the girls. Dear God, it wouldn't help Hermione if she was still alive. Instead she nodded. "The real me, Anthony," she agreed, her hands coming up cover her breasts.

He smiled, and stroked his fingers across her shoulder, a travesty of the ardent lover. "Better. Much better." He leaned forward and kissed her collar bone. "Now …"

She turned her face away.


	11. Chapter 11

Mal strode towards Serenity, Freya beside him, noting one of his shuttles wasn't in place.

"Inara back yet?" he demanded as he climbed the ramp into the cargo bay.

Kaylee had been waiting for them, and shook her head. "They're still out looking."

"They take a shuttle?"

"Hank picked up a signal from a com, and they went to see."

"A signal?"

"They figured it was probably Inara's, but there's … I don't know … they haven't called yet."

He could see the worry dousing her normally bright spirit. With a sigh he pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, _mei-mei_. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I could've stopped her, made her stay, done something to -"

"Like what? Little Kaylee, much as I'd like to have seen you tie the woman down, somehow I don't think you've got it in you."

She held on tightly. "She went to see someone she thought might be able to help. Guy called Anthony Han. An old friend, she said. Got influence, might be able to … she thought he could get you out of jail at least."

"Yeah, she spoke to me about him. And I told her no. When exactly did she go?"

"Yesterday. 'Bout three."

"You tried calling him?"

"Zoe did. Last night. They said he was out. Business meeting."

"Inara?" Freya asked.

"The man didn't know. And I've been trying again this morning, but now they're saying he's busy, can't be disturbed."

Mal looked down into her worried brown eyes. "At least she took a com with her. That was being sensible." He tried to smile for her. "Not like Inara at all."

"That ain't fair, Cap'n!"

"No, I know. And I'm sorry."

"No, it's … I know you're just trying to cheer me up, but if Inara's not there …" Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay, Kaylee," Mal said, pulling her back to his shoulder. "She'll be fine. I know it." He gave her one more squeeze then said, "How's my ship? Ready to fly yet?"

Kaylee pulled back, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Not quite. Still got me more work to do, but she's getting there."

"Then you get me Han on the vid, then you'd better be getting back to it, don't you think?"

She sniffed hard. "Won't be but a moment. Maybe they'll be so fed up of me calling all these times they'll put me through just to get rid of me." She managed a grin and scurried off up the stairs.

Mal waited for her to disappear through the door before he ground out quietly, "_Da-shiong bao-jah-shr duh la doo-tze_." More'n half a day. Inara could be dead or dying by now. Hell, it only took a moment to be either. He looked at Freya, seeing the self same thoughts on her face as in his mind, and headed towards the bridge and the Cortex link.

---

"I'm sorry, captain," Anthony Han said, concern on his handsome face. "She never showed up for our meeting. I admit I was late - my other appointment ran over - but I waited for over an hour then came back here in case there had been a misunderstanding."

"And you never thought to check?"

"I was in business meetings until the early hours. And I assumed someone on your ship would let me know if she hadn't returned."

"Someone tried."

"Really? I shall have words with my staff." He leaned a little closer to the screen. "Do you think something has honestly happened to her?"

Mal went to speak but paused, then shrugged. "Mr Han, with that woman anything is possible. Including the possibility that she found a likelier mark and went home with him." He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him, but ignored it.

"Would you like me to send my men out, to search the estate, just in case she came here? I mean, I was perfectly specific, that I'd meet her at the West Hanover Tower -"

"West?" Kaylee interrupted, unable to hold her tongue. "You said East."

"My dear girl, I said West. Most clearly. I can assure you …" His voice faltered. "No. I'm sure I said … I certainly meant West. Are you sure I … maybe I did. It's so easy to … perhaps all along she was waiting in the wrong place."

"Could be."

"I am so sorry. Look, this is all my fault. I can put together a search party, if you'd like. Perhaps she decided to make her way to the house. Except there are some treacherous paths around here, and -"

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea, just to put my mind at rest. She'll probably come wandering home, her tail between her legs. But if you could at least make sure she ain't lying in a ditch somewhere …"

Han nodded. "Of course. I'll keep you informed." The screen went blank.

"Cap …" Kaylee was amazed at his apparent about-face over Inara's safety, but he didn't respond. Instead he turned to Freya.

"Well? Why'd I lie to him?" He'd felt her put her hand on his shoulder as Han spoke, squeezing gently.

"Because he was lying in the first place."

"He knows where she is?"

"Yes." Her face was pale, drawn.

"What else?"

"He was laughing. Full of triumph at what he'd done." She shuddered a little.

"Done?"

"Someone's dead, Mal."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I could taste it."

"'Nara?"

"I don't … don't think so. There was … something when you were talking about her, satisfaction of some kind, but not … no, I think she's alive."

"Then … Hermione?"

"Mal, I don't know. Just a death."

The com buzzed again. "Yeah," Mal said into the handlink.

Zoe's voice filled the bridge. "Sir, we've found Inara's comunit."

"And Inara?"

There was a pause. "No, sir. Just the unit. There's nothing out here except sand and scrub. It looks as if it was brought here deliberately."

The tendons in Mal's neck tightened. "You sure?"

"Yes, sir. There's no sign of anything else."

"Then get back here."

"Do you have a plan, sir?"

"Still working on that." He hung the handset back up and looked at Freya. "How sure are you? About Han?"

"I don't want to be."

"'Cause you are aware of what you're saying."

Freya exhaled heavily. "I don't know, Mal."

"That he's the Monster."

"It could be coincidence," Kaylee suggested. "Maybe Inara's just been mugged or something, and they tossed the com 'cause it wasn't worth anything to 'em, and she's waiting at a Fed station right now." But even she didn't sound like she believed it.

"No," Freya said firmly. "He's got Inara, one way or the other."

"And the other girls? Gut feeling, Frey. What does it tell you?" Mal asked, his hands gripping the armrests.

For a long moment she didn't answer, then … "Yes. I can't give you specifics, but the feelings coming off him, the … the enjoyment … Yes."

"Then that's good enough for me. Where does he live?"

Kaylee scampered across to the co-pilot's seat, drawing up information from the Cortex. "Got it. An estate 'bout an hour outside of town."

"How big?"

"Plenty. Looks like a main house, half a dozen outbuildings, stables, plus something that looks like a winery -"

"Too much to search," Mal said bitterly.

Freya moved forward. "I might be able to … if I got close enough …"

"How close?"

"Close. Inside."

He gazed at her. "Inside," he repeated.

"It's the only way."

There was silence for a moment. "You think he fell for it?"

"No."

"Me neither. But we might just have wrong-footed him enough to buy Inara and Hermione a little time."

"Might not be enough."

"We just gotta hope, Frey." He shook his head. "Right now I wish that big _wangu chunren _was back on his feet."

"Even with Jayne Han could have a small army inside. And it's likely he'll be expecting us."

Mal took a deep breath and held it, before exhaling hard. "Looks like I don't have a choice, then." He looked at his young mechanic. "Kaylee, get back to work. Might need my ship sooner than later."

"Sure thing, Cap'n." She headed for the door then paused. "You think she's still okay? Inara, I mean. And … and the other girls, a'course."

"You just worry on getting Serenity space-worthy," Mal said softly. "Let me deal with the rest."

Kaylee nodded, then ran down the steps.

"You're going to call?" Freya asked.

"Like I said. Don't seem to have a choice." Mal reached forward.

---

"That was your friends, Inara," Han said, closing the door quietly and looking at the woman on the bed. "They think they're being so clever. That they know. They don't. And even if they try they can't get in." He kicked off his soft shoes. "No-one is coming, Inara. Best that you get used to that fact. Be less … painful to you." He pushed the robe off his shoulders. "Now, where were we?"

Inara curled into a ball and whimpered.

---

Durren Haymer hadn't changed. He still looked like a mild-mannered businessman, and not the cold, calculating Alliance scientist Saffron had made him out to be. He probably fell between the two, but right now he was confused.

"This is unexpected," he said. "When I was told someone wanted to speak to me about the Lassiter, you were the last person I imagined to see."

"I conjure I am." Mal didn't smile.

"Is Yolanda still with you?"

Yo-Saff-Bridge … "She never was _with_ me."

"She said you were her husband."

"Along with maybe a thousand other guys. But she's not the reason I called."

"No." Haymer couldn't help it. "Do you know where she is?"

"Last time I saw her was back on Boros coupla years ago, when she tried to … well, let's just say she made my wedding night interesting."

Haymer nodded as if he understood completely. "And your wife didn't kill her?"

"I think it crossed her mind."

"Your bride must be a singular woman."

Mal didn't even glance at Freya sitting next to him in the co-pilot's seat. "That she is. Look, much as it's fine discussing old times, I need to … well, I have a favour to ask."

"You mentioned the Lassiter."

"That ain't the favour. That's the payment."

"Payment?"

"I need help. If you can oblige me, I'll undertake to get the Lassiter back for you from wherever – _whoever_ has it now."

Haymer's expression didn't change. "I see. This must be a big favour."

"I need information. And … and men, if you can see your way."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because the Monster is living here on your world." Mal saw Haymer's head go back.

"The Monster. The one the Cortex has been full of. Kills young women …"

"Not just kills. What he does to them before he … Yeah, that one."

"And you say he's on Bellerophon?" Haymer shook his head. "I can't believe that."

"Fact is, you probably know him."

"What?"

"Anthony Han."

The look on Haymer's face was the same one he had when he realised Saffron … Yolanda was robbing him, a mixture of pity and disbelief. "You're joking."

"Wish I was."

"Can you prove it?"

"He's taken a girl I'm responsible for, as well as one of my friends. If you want a piece of paper saying he's gonna kill them, I don't have it. Just the sure knowledge that, if you don't help, next time I see them it'll be in a morgue."

"That isn't enough to get the Federals involved -"

"Wasn't planning on doing it. That'd be a sure way of getting them killed."

Haymer stared through the screen. "So you plan to … what? Frontal assault?"

"I'd kinda like to avoid that if I can, but maybe there's a back door … Look, I know the last time we met - the _only_ time - I wasn't exactly making a good impression. But there's people's lives at stake here." Mal sighed. "Any help right now'd be good."

The older man didn't speak for a moment., just looked at Mal as if he was trying to assess the likelihood of this criminal telling the truth. "I have to consider," he said finally. "I can get back to you?"

"Just hit recall."

Haymer nodded, just once, and the screen went blank.

Freya looked at Mal, who shrugged.

"Not sure," he said to her unspoken query. "I never took the man to be one likely to turn us in without thinking about it first, but then that's only on a meeting of a few minutes."

"Yet you trust him."

"At this juncture I'd trust the devil himself if he could come up with the goods."

---

"This is taking too long," Mal said, pacing the bridge, glancing down towards the galley where Hank and Zoe were sitting, then further towards the engine room. "It's been almost an hour. The girls could … they could be dead by now."

"No. They're not." Freya shifted slightly in the co-pilot's seat, feeling more than a little uncomfortable, her back aching. "He's enjoying himself. Knowing that you suspect him, but also aware you can't do anything about him."

"Yeah, well, he's gonna find that's not entirely true."

"And if Haymer doesn't come up with anything? Then what?"

"I …" Mal suddenly punched the wall, and Freya was out of her seat the next moment, taking his hand in hers.

"You do that any more and you won't be in a position to go after anyone," she said softly, examining the broken skin.

"Don't hurt much, Frey," Mal murmured.

"You're lying to a psychic?"

"That ain't doing us much good right now, though, is it?"

Freya stepped back, letting go of his hand as she felt his bitter words wound her. "I'm trying, Mal."

Guilt flooded through him, and he tugged her into his arms. "I'm sorry. Please, Frey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said that, and I didn't mean it. All this, all the not being able to do anything … it's got me all turned around."

Her arms encircled him, holding him tightly. "We'll get them back, Mal."

He rested his chin on the top of her head, and sighed heavily. "Surely wish I could believe that, _ai ren_."

The com buzzed, and Freya glanced at the console. "Haymer," she said.

He nodded and let her go, activating the screen as he sat down in the pilot's chair, hearing his first mate and pilot running along the corridor and up the stairs. Haymer's mild face appeared.

Mal spoke first. "Did you come to a decision as to the fact that I'm telling the truth?"

"Honestly, no." Haymer paused. "But I equally can't see why you would lie about something like this." His eyes were troubled. "And I've been speaking to some friends."

Mal sat forward. "Can I enquire as to the nature of that friendship?"

"I'm afraid not. But they are usually reliable. Except in this case they're being remarkably … skittish."

"Skittish."

"They won't confirm anything. Or deny it, for that matter."

"Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Perhaps."

Haymer didn't speak again for a long moment, and Mal began to feel more than a little uncomfortable. "Look, I don't have time to be waiting on your predicament. Got one of my own to be seeing to," he finally said.

"I appreciate that." Haymer sighed. "And I will help as much as I can. But I can't give you men. I _live_ here."

Mal understood. "Then what can you give me?"

Haymer moved closer to the screen. "Han has state of the art security, but once you're inside, there's minimal staff." He almost seemed embarrassed. "I've been to functions at his house. We're a tight-knit community of murderers." He gathered himself. "I always wondered why he doesn't have more people around, but if you're right, he couldn't risk anyone he didn't trust being privy to his secret."

"Still have to get inside."

The other man nodded. "There's a way. It won't be easy, but there's a tunnel leads directly into the cellars of the house."

"How do you –"

"I actually considered buying that estate when I first came here, before I decided on this one."

"Floaty island wasn't your first choice?"

"I am well aware of how people think of us. Rich and paranoid. In most cases that's true."

"And in yours?"

"Definitely. But I still have the plans of the house."

"Won't he have sealed it off, if his security is as good as you say?"

"He may not have bothered. In fact, he may not even be aware …The entrance is almost inaccessible, but if you're determined –"

"We are."

"– then it's not impossible. I'm sending you the schematics."

Freya nodded. "Got them."

Mal looked back at the screen. "Thanks. And I'll be in touch about the Lassiter. You tell me who has it, and I –"

"There's no need. The Lassiter is even now back in my study."

"It is?"

"It is worth a great deal of money, and the insurance company was more than willing to pay a percentage to get it back." He smiled. "The security around it is a lot tighter now, though, I should warn you."

"Ain't coming after it again."

"That's good to know." Haymer nodded, one professional to another. "Good luck, Captain Reynolds."

Mal's jaw dropped. "How do you know who I –"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out who tried to rob me?" He smiled. "In fact, who succeeded in doing so? It wasn't that hard to work it out. And after Miranda …"

"And you still want to help."

"If this man is the Monster, he needs to be dealt with. And although I can't offer you anything else, at least I can do this." He paused. "And if you do happen to come across Yolanda in your wanderings, I would be grateful if you could let me know."

"You still want her? Even after the last time when she kicked you in the head?"

"Broke my jaw, actually. But yes. I still love her, you see."

"I'll keep my eye out for her. And thanks."

"You're welcome, Captain." Haymer nodded and switched off the screen.

"Sir?" Zoe asked. "You've got a plan?"

"Well, I was figuring on flying by the seat of my pants, but … yeah." He looked from one to the other of his crew. "Get kitted up. See if Jayne'll let you borrow Vera - I think we might need her firepower. And grenades. Lots of grenades."

Zoe nodded. "And River?"

"Ask her. But if her mind isn't on the job …"

"I'll talk to her." His first mate strode off the bridge.

"Hank, go tell Simon to get his bag together. If Inara's hurt we might need his expertise."

"On it." He ran out after his fiancé.

Freya stepped closer to him. "I wish Jayne was coming."

"Me too, _xin gan_. Me too." He looked into her face. "Time to get ready."


	12. Chapter 12

"They're going, ain't they?" Jayne asked, watching Zoe leave the common area.

"Yes." River stepped back into the infirmary.

"So why ain't you ready?"

She dropped her head. "Told Zoe I wasn't going."

"Not … why?"

Her hair fell in front of her face. "You need me."

He reached up, pulled her dark tresses to one side. "You look at me, girl."

She looked up slowly. "You _need_ me. Simon has to go, but you -"

"You're crazy, moonbrain, but you've never been stupid before." He shook his head. "'Cept that brother of yours'd have a fit if I tried, I'd be strapping my gun on right now."

"You can't." She ran her fingertips over the dressing, barely touching it.

"Which means you gotta," he said softly. "They need you."

"But you need me too."

"And I'll still be here when ya get back. Ain't goin' anywhere, River. 'N' if I could I'd be out there with ya, holding your coat. But you need to make sure they come home, _dong mah_?"

"_Shen di_."

"Then you'd better grab your gun. 'Cause I reckon the Cap's gonna be in trouble if you don't."

---

In the shuttle Zoe stacked the weapons, making sure the grenades were secure. She looked up as Hank stepped inside.

"Simon's on his way," he said, settling his own gunbelt warily. "You know, I'm glad LW is safe back on Lazarus. I wouldn't want –"

"His name's Ben."

Hank looked at her. "What?"

"Our son's name is Ben."

"I know." He was confused.

"Then stop calling him LW."

"But I –"

She was suddenly crowding him, pushing him against the wall. "Wash is dead. I buried him. Ben is _our_ son – _your_ son. And I'm not going to marry you until you stop calling _your _son 'Little Wash'."

"But I thought –"

"No, you didn't." Her face relaxed a little, and he wondered if maybe she wasn't going to shoot him after all. "If anything maybe we should have called him Hank Junior." She reached out and touched his cheek. "I loved Wash. With all my heart. And I wish to God that harpoon had missed. But it didn't, and it took him from me." She saw his eyes tighten. "But you taught me how to love again. Gave me the inclination to believe there was life again. And now you've given me a son. But he's _your_ son, not Wash's. I made that decision a long time ago. Don't go making me regret it."

He stared into her eyes, seeing nothing but the truth there. "I'm sorry. I thought it was what you wanted."

"I want you."

"Okay, I see that now."

She shook her head slightly, one side of her mouth lifting. "It's taken you this long?"

"Well, no-one ever said I was the sharpest pencil in the box."

"And they never said you weren't."

"I'm just stupid, Zoe. Can't help that. I've got this kinda blind spot when it comes to you, and it stops me from seeing straight."

"Then we'll get you glasses."

"Don't know that'll help."

"Then I'll keep you going in the right direction." She stroked her thumb across his lip. "So what's our son's name?"

Hank smiled. "Ben."

"Good."

"Can't help it if I sometimes slip, though."

"I'll pick you up."

"So you two are getting married?" Simon asked from the doorway.

"You caught eavesdropping from the Cap?" Hank asked, his eyes still locked with Zoe's.

"I'm actually not surprised he does it. It's amazing what you get to hear. Are you?"

Zoe nodded. "I think I said yes."

"Only think?" Hank complained. "I told you we shoulda gone to that chapel and got it done when I first asked."

"I said yes," she confirmed.

"Good. Least now I got a witness."

"Congratulations." The young doctor stepped inside and put his bag down. "Another wedding."

"Your sister and Jayne maybe next," Hank said, heading for the small bridge.

Simon shuddered.

---

"I want to come!" Kaylee protested, following Mal along the corridor away from the bunks, Freya behind them both. "Inara's my friend, and -"

"I know she is," Mal said. "But you're staying."

"'N' I've been getting better with guns. Been practicing with River -"

He stopped and she almost ran into him. "Kaylee, you're staying. I have to have Serenity up and running soon as, and that means a purifier that works and ain't gonna blow up on me. And that means you stay."

"But what if you run into security, locks and the like?"

"Then we'll deal." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Please, Kaylee."

"Why ain't you ordering me to stay?" she asked, her eyes suspiciously bright.

"'Cause I'm asking instead."

"Gorram it, Cap'n."

He knew she'd seen reason, if not sense, and his lips curved a little. "That's my girl," he said, turning her towards the engine room. "Better get busy."

She sighed heavily but let him push her gently along. "You get yourselves killed, don't you come running to me for help," she called over her shoulder, stepping down into the galley.

"She's right, you know," Freya said softly. "If we do find electronic -"

Mal turned to her. "Not taking her. It's bad enough as it is that I have to lead my crew into God knows what, but I can't … she'll be safer on Serenity."

"You're thinking if we get caught she might end up …" Freya didn't finish.

"Stop reading my thoughts, woman," Mal said brusquely, heading down the stairs.

"I don't need to. I was thinking the same."

"Then we're on the same page. At least I won't have to be worrying about her too." He stepped onto the catwalk and paused. He turned to look at his wife behind him. "Frey, in fact I think you should -"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You even finish that sentence and you're gonna find yourself flat on your back."

Mal took a deep breath. "_Bao bei_, it's going to be a hard climb. And in your condition -

She slapped him. Not hard, just a palm across his cheek, but it stung. He didn't touch it, didn't want to feel the heat in his skin.

He gazed at her. "Better?" he asked. "'N' I guess maybe I deserved it after that thing I said before."

"Oh, Mal …" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. But you make me so -"

"I'm worried about you. And at least this time I didn't ask Simon to dope you."

"I know." She looked at the red mark on his face and felt ashamed. "But I have to. You're going to need everyone you've got, especially since it looks like River's not going."

"Frey, anything happens to you, I … I meant it when I said I couldn't survive without you."

She looked into his eyes, their blueness just for her. "Mal, I have to come. For Inara."

"You think you can find her? That she's still alive?"

Freya nodded slowly. "I can taste her. And there's no death to that. Not yet."

"But there will be?"

"He's not going to let her go, Mal. You know that." She reached up, rested her hand on the redness that was fading. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Should expect things like this once in a while, you being hormonal and all."

"You expect me to hit you?"

"Well, I'd rather you didn't, but then this is kinda exceptional."

She smiled a little. "What, us going in mob-handed to rescue Inara? I think it's happened once or twice before."

"Maybe it's a good thing she's got her own place now, after all." He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in them. "Keeps her out of trouble."

"Sir?" Zoe stood in the doorway to the shuttle. "We're ready."

Mal looked across at her. "Good." He let Freya go and they headed for the shuttle. "Still wish River -"

"I'm here," said the young psychic, crossing the catwalk towards them. She had her bandoleers strapped over her chest, and her pistol at her hip.

"You coming, albatross?" Mal asked, surprised.

"Jayne told me to."

Mal smiled. "Good to have you."

Simon stepped out of the shuttle. "If River's going, I think I should stay with Jayne. He might need -"

His sister put her hand on his arm. "You have to come."

"What? Why?" He looked down at the gun he wore. "You know I'm pretty useless in a fight -"

"I wouldn't say that, doctor," Mal put in.

"And you'll be needed," River added cryptically.

"'Sides, Kaylee's staying. She's got work to do, get us ready to fly." He straightened. "If push comes to shove she can perform a heroic rescue."

"Kaylee?" Simon didn't look convinced.

"C'mon, doc," Mal said, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Ship's locked up tight, and we need to get going. Got to bring home our family."

---

Hank landed the shuttle on a spur of beach, above the high tide line but close enough to where they needed to be so it wasn't too much of a hike.

"Han shouldn't be able to see us from down here," he said, stepping into the main body of the shuttle and watching everyone make their final preparations. "Not unless he walks right to the edge of the cliff."

"Would solve all our problems if he did that and fell over, wouldn't it," Mal said, adjusting the straps on his backpack.

"Unlikely," River responded.

Mal smiled. "Conjure you're right on that score, little one." He looked around. "Ready?"

There was general nodding, and he opened the door. Immediately the smell of the ocean filled the small ship.

River closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, letting it flow through her, then she was outside, her soft shoes barely making an impression on the sand.

"Looks like it's time to go," Mal said, following her. "Last one out lock up."

Ten minutes later and they were standing looking up the cliff face, just grazed with ledges.

"Have to be a gorram mountain goat to get up there," Mal muttered.

"Why can't we use the shuttle?" Simon asked. "Fly us in close enough and we'd be able to step across."

"Too many cross-winds," Freya explained. "Unpredictable. They could easily push us into the cliff itself, especially with the tide coming in." She glanced at the water moving swiftly across the mud towards them. "And talking of which …"

Hank inexpertly finished fastening his harness, and looked up unhappily.

"You okay?" Zoe asked quietly.

"You know I have this thing about confined spaces …" He bit his lip.

"Heights too?"

"Well, let's just say I get a bit queasy."

"You're a pilot."

"You keep saying that, but it really don't make any difference."

"You'll be fine," Simon said, attaching his rope to Hank's waist. "Follow me and do exactly what I do."

"And if that includes falling off, screaming, and tossing my brains all over the rocks?"

"Probably not a good idea."

"Then I'll try." He looked the young man up and down, at the surprisingly relaxed expression on his face. "You've done this kinda thing before?"

Simon nodded, tugging once more on his harness. "Med school. I used to go climbing at weekends."

"Then I'm your shadow."

"Stay close."

Mal took a deep breath and released it slowly. "We good to go, people?"

"We're ready, captain," River said, and started climbing.

Mal watched for a moment as she seemed to almost glide up the rockface, and shook his head. "For a woman who wasn't gonna come in the first place, she sure don't want to get left behind," he murmured, and followed her, Freya only a few feet behind, a smile lifting her lips.

Zoe put her hand on Hank's arm. "I'll be right with you, baby."

He smiled uncertainly, then flexed his fingers. "Good. Fine. Shiny."

---

"You think they're there yet?" Kaylee asked, looking worriedly into the infirmary.

"Prob'ly," Jayne said. "They'll be okay, girl."

"The Cap's got out of more hassles like this than most, and he knows what he's doing." She tried to smile. "Can't help being scared for 'em, though."

"You're worried about the doc."

"Yeah," Kaylee admitted.

"It's okay to be. He's your husband."

"You worried about River?"

"Nah." Jayne lay back. "She _really _knows what she's doing."

---

As she climbed River felt the wind whipping her hair about her face, and, despite what they were doing and why they were doing it, she felt happy. This was what she was meant to be, using the skills that had been forced onto her to save others. To save family.

She looked up, seeing the opening only a few feet ahead. "Almost there," she called, and speeded up.

"That ain't fair," Hank muttered, watching her disappear into the mouth of the cave. "How come she makes it look so gorram easy?"

He risked a look below. The ocean had come in and was crashing against the rocks, and he was almost sure he could feel spray on his cheeks. For a split second he wished he'd done what Simon suggested, and piloted the shuttle so close that they could just step over. Then a gust of wind almost tore him from the cliff face, and he gripped even tighter, imagining the shuttle dashed into the waves below.

"Come on, honey," Zoe said next to him. "Just a couple more feet."

"I can't." His eyes were tight shut.

"Just move one hand. Just one. Come on, baby."

Her soft voice, encouraging him without berating him, had him moving before he knew it, and suddenly hands had hold of him, hauling him up. He lay on his back, gasping.

"Thanks," he managed to say.

Mal looked down at his pilot and shook his head. "Don't have time to be lying around getting a suntan, Hank."

"I am never gonna do that again," Hank muttered, glaring up at him.

"You think it was a walk in the park for the rest of us?" Mal didn't look away. "Well, most of us."

Zoe settled Vera across her chest. "Sir, I think we're ready."

"Okay." Mal pulled a torch from his pack. "So far so good. We keep together, don't lose sight." He glanced at Freya who nodded. "Move out, people."

The windblown sand underfoot gave way to rock, and as they walked Hank said quietly, "Makes you wonder what this was used for."

"Smuggling, maybe," Zoe said, bringing up the rear. "Or an escape route."

They turned a corner, heading up an incline, and suddenly the only light came from the bobbing spots of the torches.

"_Wu de mah_," the pilot muttered.

"Breathe, Hank," Zoe added.

"Yeah. Right." He wiped the sudden sweat from his forehead.

"Hold," Mal called softly, shining his torch at the wall.

Zoe hurried forward. "Sir?"

"Sensor beams," he whispered, then wondered why. The light played on half a dozen emitters in the wall.

Zoe shone hers on the other side. The corresponding emitters winked back. "Control box?"

Mal shook his head. "Must be linked into the main grid. Although …" He leaned closer. "They don't look none too new. This one actually looks corroded."

"Doesn't mean they don't work."

River leaned forward and swept a handful of dust from the floor. Stepping between Mal and Zoe, she tossed it high, the particles glittering in the torchlight.

"What the …" Mal took an involuntary step backwards, then smiled as the dust was illuminated by a beam from the top emitters only.

"The sea air isn't conducive to long term exposure for electronic equipment," River explained.

Mal glared at her. "Next time you plan to do that, you tell me first, _dong mah_?"

She looked unrepentant, but said, "Of course, captain."

He took a deep breath then wished he hadn't as the dust tickled his nose. "Well, come on. This ain't exactly conducive to my sinuses either." He stifled a sneeze and ducked under the remaining beam emitter.

"Brat …" Simon murmured at his sister as he walked past her, copying the captain.

"Boob," she responded.

The incline of the tunnel increased, and in places there were large stones fallen, almost blocking the way, but they managed to clamber past. It could have been an hour, or it could have been forever, but finally they reached a door, heavy steel, its edges set deep into the rock.

"Hank," Mal called.

The pilot shimmied out of his backpack and pulled a portable sensor from inside, running it over the metal. "Nothing nasty internally that I can see, but the hinges and the lock are each linked to the security grid."

"Likely to be as old as the emitters downstairs?"

Hank shrugged. "No way of knowing. Better we take it that if we break any of them then someone knows we're coming."

"Then we don't touch them." Mal studied the door. "Frey, hand me the -" He felt something in his fingers and looked down. She had already given him the sticky gun. He lifted his head and smiled at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Turning back he lifted the sticky gun, using it to draw a line barely an inch away from each of the hinges and the lock, before clipping the power pack to the door with its magnetic seal. As Zoe attached looped suction pads, he activated the acid, watching it eat into the metal. There was a hissing sound, and a distinctive perfume filled the cave, smelling like decay. Everyone tried hard not to breathe.

The hissing stopped and Mal took hold of two of the suction loops, Zoe the others. They pulled, groaning with the effort as muscles stood out on arms. But the section came free, falling towards them. Heaving mightily, they manhandled the metal to lean against the wall. Simon quickly sprayed the opening with a neutralising agent, then they all looked through the gap.

Bottles, in a rack, filled the space beyond.

"Wine cellar," Mal muttered, and he started lifting them from their cradles, passing them to Freya and the others to stack behind them.

"He has good taste," Freya breathed, noting some of the labels.

Mal glanced sharply back at her, but carried on.

Suddenly there was the sound of glass smashing on stone, and the smell of wine joined that of the rank odour of the acid.

"Sorry," Hank whispered. "It slipped."

Mal closed his eyes and listened.

"No-one heard," River said quietly in his ear. "No-one down here."

"You sure, albatross? Hate to come out in the middle of something."

"Wine cellar. Lowest level. No-one here," she confirmed.

"Hope you're right."

"I am."

Mal went back to emptying the rack, and within minutes was able to slide it away from the hole, stepping through into the cellar. He paused, listening again, then motioned for the others to join him.

"Door's here, sir. Ordinary lock," Zoe called from his left.

"I can deal with that," Freya said, and went down onto her heels, pulling a roll of fabric from her pocket. Several pieces of bent wire later, the door opened silently, its hinges well oiled.

"You're really gonna have to tell me where you learned how to do that," Mal murmured, but he stepped past her into the corridor. He looked up and down the length of it, but there was no sign of life. He looked at his wife, then at River. "You feel anyone?"

Both psychics seemed to unfocus, then Freya nodded. "Inara's here. High up."

"Can you get to her?"

"I think so."

"What about the girls?"

"No."

"River?"

"I can't be sure. There are too many … I can't be sure." She looked annoyed with herself, adding, "But we have to hurry."

"Then we do this the old-fashioned way." He stood straight. "Simon, you and your sister take the first floor. Frey and I'll take the second. Zoe, you and Hank work your way up from here."

"Sir."

"Don't use your coms 'less you have to. Someone might be listening in. But if you get into trouble, holler."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Hank said fervently. "Won't need any com to hear me screaming for help."

---

Some of the things she'd done, things he'd ordered her to do, she'd done in the past. Others she would never have considered. With the pain, the violations … she felt empty - used up. Then, as she lay on the bed, letting him finish, she realised. It was because she'd been paid before. Her choice. She'd said yes, allowed certain things to happen because she was a Companion. Because it was her job. Now, though, the pain she was in was because he forced her to acquiesce, to submit. There was no grace, no delicacy about it. This was the base and raw sex that being a Companion had always prettied up, made acceptable. She wrapped her arms about herself.

Anthony slid his heavy robe back on and fastened it securely..

"You're a whore, Inara, nothing less." He looked at her, lying shivering on the bare bed like a piece of meat he was considering buying. "But then, all women are. Just flesh. And such sinful flesh at that."

"Anthony, tell me. Please. Which girl …" The words caught in her throat but she had nothing left to lose.

"Which girl I killed?" He smiled at her. "Possibly even here? In this room?"

She tried not to look around, to concentrate on his face, but couldn't help wondering if there were stains on the walls, even the ceiling, beneath the rich hangings. "Please."

"She died screaming, Inara." He ran his hand down her naked flank, as if counting the bruises, and she shuddered. He seemed pleased with the result. "Screaming, until the blood bubbled in her throat."

Inara swallowed, almost able to taste it herself. "If you tell me, I'll -"

"You're trying to make bargains with _me_?" He laughed. "A whore trying to tell me what to do?"

"No, I –"

He hit her, all the power of his arm as the back of his hand swept across her cheek, the ring on his finger digging into her flesh and sending a spray of blood over the sheet.

"You have nothing I want anymore," he said, his voice low, dangerous. "Nothing."

She clutched at the wound. "I could take her place." She could hardly say it but had to try. "Die in her stead."

He laughed again. "You're too _old_, Inara. When you were young, when I first had you, maybe then. But now …" He looked her up and down, his eyes seeming to burn into her skin. "You could never be what I wanted, I see that now. And such a pity." He stepped back. "But you're worth nothing more to me. Just a few hours pleasant diversion before I get back to _them_. And when I have something that is worthless, I deal with it like I would any other trash." He turned from her, the ultimate insult, not even looking to see if his words had affected her. Walking away, he didn't even glance back as Shiban opened the door for his master, closing it again after him, but staying on the inside. He approached the bed, and Inara tried to scramble away from the lust in his eyes and the small knife he withdrew from his pocket.

---

They split up from the stairs, Hank and Zoe working their way slowly through the rooms on the lower ground floor.

"Where is everyone?" the pilot murmured as they closed the last of the doors. "Doesn't this place have staff?"

"According to Haymer, not that many." They headed for the stairs and the next level. "Just be happy we've not had to shoot anyone so far."

"Oh, I am. Don't get me wrong. Coward that I am, I'm all for the not shooting people thing."

"You ain't."

"What?"

Zoe glanced back at him from her position a few steps higher. "You ain't a coward. And I wish you'd stop saying you are."

"But I am. Right now I'm wishing I was back on Serenity with Kaylee."

"So am I," Zoe admitted, earning a surprised look from her fiancé. "I'd rather be almost anywhere else. You think any of us want to be here?"

"No, no, I guess not. But you and Mal are always so … so sure of what you're doing …"

"We might do what we do, maybe even take pleasure from breaking the law, but … this ain't pleasurable, Hank. Only fools would find where we are enjoyable, and you're no fool." She stopped at the next doorway. "Now, can we stop having this conversation for a while? Got work to do."

"No, fine, that's … stopping right now."

Zoe nodded and opened the door, coming out into the back of the large hallway. More than half a dozen other doors led off, and she could just see the base of the stairs that swung up over them. Her Mare's Leg in her hand, she moved forward, stepping as quietly as possible, eyes moving all the time. Hank followed, gripping his own gun tightly.

He looked up at the height of the room, going all the way to the roof, saying softly, "How come they don't –"

He didn't get any further. A bullet to his chest span him around and he fell, a surprised look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Han studied himself in the mirror. He had showered and shaved, and now felt refreshed and ready for his next conquest. In his new bronze-coloured suit he felt strong, invincible. It was a beautiful cut, designed to be comfortable for the hours this would take, but still look good even when splashed with fluids. Running his hands down the lapels, he wondered how long it would take before he felt the need to change again, before the blood began to grow tacky …

The intercom buzzed. "Sir, we have visitors."

"How many?"

"At least two. We have them pinned down in the main corridor."

"Then deal with them. And have the rest of the men search the house," he added absently.

"Sir."

Han stood straight, pulling his jacket into place. He smiled, his reflection copying him precisely. Inara had certainly whetted his appetite, despite her shortcomings, and he felt his heartbeat increasing as he considered what he was going to do, imagining the terrified look on the girl's face …

---

Mal heard the gunfire, and swore under his breath. No point in being quiet now. "Go the other way," he said to Freya, pointing towards the corner of the corridor that seemed to run around the exterior wall of the entire house. She nodded and moved away, her feet silent on the deep carpet.

He sighed, hating to see her going, but knowing there was no time otherwise to try and save them. If he could. He turned to the next door, trying the handle.

---

Kaylee sniffed, wiping her eyes again on her sleeve. She knew she had to do this work. Get her baby up and running again as soon as she could, get her ready in case. God, there couldn't be an 'in case'. She didn't know how to fly Serenity, couldn't land her if she did. That took someone like Frey, or Hank, or River, or the Cap'n … any of 'em except her. She felt so useless.

---

Simon had no idea where he was. River had scampered off, telling him to keep to this corridor, that he would be needed, but she hadn't told him who by, or why. Gunshots seemed to reverberate through the walls, and he held his own gun in his slightly sweaty palm. He'd killed in the past, much to his regret, but what he was, above all, was a doctor, and that meant saving lives, not taking them. If only he knew there was someone still alive enough to save.

---

She couldn't stop him. No matter how she fought, the knife making cuts on her arms and hands, she couldn't stop him. Sobbing as he forced himself into her, she scratched his face, breaking nails on his cheek, but he hit her, his fist connecting with her jaw even as he continued to plough inside her.

---

Men in the corridor, running towards her. She could smell their sweat as they carried their rifles, ready to extinguish life. Taking only a moment, she seemed to fly up the wall, holding onto the light fitting, tight against the ceiling.

They ran past and she dropped behind them, landing on the balls of her feet, already springing again as they began to turn, to raise their weapons and fire at her. She caught one immediately with her foot, breaking his neck with an audible snap. Then she leaped into a forward roll, coming up under the gun of a second, kicking it high just as he pulled the trigger, the bullet burying itself under his chin.

The third was young, his cheeks barely touched with beard growth, but the look in his face as he lunged at her was ancient, murderous. Thrusting into his face with the flat of her hand, she broke his nose and drove the cartilage deep into his forebrain. He dropped like a stone.

She stood still, looking down at the bodies, not even breathing hard. Then without a second thought she opened the door next to her and went inside.

---

Close. Very close. Freya could feel Inara, feel her terror, and it was making it difficult to move, to think, but she homed in on it, finally hearing noises from a room ahead, that resolved into screams of pain, of anger. She ran forward.

---

He'd had gone down. One moment he was standing there, looking mystified, the next he was on the ground, his face turned away. And she could do nothing, just fire back at the men who were stopping her getting to the man she loved, and the rounds from her Mare's Leg weren't doing enough. She pulled Vera round, aiming and firing, feeling the recoil in her shoulder, but firing again. Someone screamed, a long drawn out sound that ended in bubbling.

Still not fast enough. Hank was laying there, not moving, and she needed to … She reached behind her, tugging a grenade from her belt. Twisting the top, she counted to three then tossed it high, only waiting to watch it fall behind the men still firing before ducking down. She felt the vibration of it tearing the air apart a fraction of a second before the noise and concussion ripped pictures from the walls. Waiting only a moment, she crossed the hall at a run, going down onto her knees.

"Baby?" she said, rolling Hank over, expecting to see blood, or worse.

"_Ni meiyou … muqin de xiao … gou_," he whispered, trying to breathe.

She ripped his shirt open, seeing the armour underneath. It was dented, and shiny white metal gleamed just above his heart.

"You think I'm … I'm that _fong luh_?" he croaked. "You think I'm not … planning on see LW again?" His face fell. "Sorry. Ben."

She couldn't care. "You wore the armour."

"Course … I did."

"Then you can call Ben what you like." She helped him sit up. "We need to get moving. There's going to be more."

"That's okay," he wheezed. "I'll follow you."

---

Mal opened the door, then wished to God that he hadn't. His jaw set so tightly he thought the bone might just break, he stepped back, closing it carefully behind him. If that had been Freya's dream, that she'd seen what was being done, he understood why she'd woken from it in tears, crying out …and their son had picked up on it. If anything he clenched his teeth tighter. Time to end this, once and for all.

---

The screaming was coming from behind this door, and Freya tried the handle. It was locked, but a single bullet took care of that and she kicked it open.

A man on the bed, leaning over someone, someone fighting, trying to hold him back, to keep him from attacking the intruder at the door. Inara.

The ex-Companion's eyes caught hers, and there was such fear in them, and pain from the small knife cuts on her breasts that still oozed, but still she tried to stop him from drawing his gun.

The man hit her, a fist to the jaw, even as Freya brought her gun to aim at him. The blow stunned Inara, giving the man time to roll off the bed away from her so the bullet merely skimmed the edge of his shoulder instead of going into his head.

Freya didn't wait to see what he did. She was already dropping to the ground, and under the thin sheet hanging haphazardly from the mattress she could see his legs as he reached for his own weapon. She fired twice, shattering the bones in his calves.

He yelled and fell, clutching at the wounds.

She jumped to her feet, running around the bed towards him. Despite the agony he'd managed to pull his gun from its holster, and without a second thought she put another bullet into his wrist. She reached down and plucked the weapon from his grasp, tossing it into the far corner of the room. His hand clutched spasmodically as blood pumped from the severed artery.

Freya didn't wait to watch him die. She turned to the woman on the bed. "Inara. Inara!"

She didn't want to wake up. It meant acknowledging the pain racing through her, the agony in her body.

"Damn it, Inara. You open your eyes and look at me!" Freya shook her friend, trying to get some response. "I know you're alive! Gorramit, look at me!"

She had to. Had to do what that voice commanded. Had to obey. She opened her eyes, saw someone over her, and she cringed back. "No, please," she murmured.

"It's me, 'Nara. It's Frey." She tugged the other woman towards her, then felt a sudden pain in her belly, and instinctively she hit out. Somehow the man had managed to crawl to the bed, and had lunged at her with his knife. Now that knife clattered away, and he fell back, clutching at his shattered wrist. She touched the wound, her fingers coming away red. It hurt, but didn't seem life threatening. Gritting her teeth she turned back to Inara.

"Come on," she said, pulling the woman to the edge of the bed. "We have to go."

"Cold," Inara managed to say.

"We'll find you something." She got her shoulder under Inara's arm and tried to get her to her feet. "Come on, 'Nara. You gotta help. I can't do this without you helping." She made Inara stand, half carrying her out of the room. "Dammit, woman, you keep doing this you're gonna have to lose some weight," she muttered.

---

River could feel the pain that filled the house, and it set her teeth on edge and made her fingers curl. She laid the trail carefully from the fireplace to the window, under the heavy silk curtains, back around the room, using paper torn from books. There were empty holes all over the shelves like gaps in a prize-fighter's mouth.

It was almost sad, she considered, knowing all this would be nothing but ashes very soon, but this was the way it had to be. Everything in the house was tainted, smelling of blood and screams, steeped in pain and death.

She looked down at the book in her hand. It was so old the title had faded on the leather binding, but inside it still clearly read _Dracula_. Her eyes hardened. The story of a man who lived off others, feeding, killing, taking what he wanted and not caring about anyone. She tossed it into the fireplace, pulling others off the shelf to land in a heap in the centre of the room. Just words, fiction that paled into insignificance next to the real horrors in the 'verse.

Something caught her mental attention. Time to be going. She was needed elsewhere. Turning to the fire controls she switched on the flames, and immediately the old paper caught, a dry sound whispering dying words as the pages burned. The fire licked along the trail, to the curtains, and the sound became a roar as it sucked into the carpet.

River smiled. She backed out of the room, leaving the door open so the fire could begin the cleansing.

---

Another door, and another, opening onto empty rooms that made his mouth taste like ash. If he didn't find her, couldn't bring at least one of them home …

A man appeared ahead, and Mal ducked down, feeling the bullet tear across his head before he heard the sound of the gunfire. Ignoring the burn it caused, he lifted his pistol, firing twice. The man staggered back, his body convulsing twice before lying still.

Mal touched the graze, feeling blood running down his forehead. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, smearing it on his skin, then rubbed it dry on his pants.

One more room to try …

---

A bedroom. And a wardrobe, with what looked like women's clothes inside. Freya let out a sigh of relief as she helped Inara inside, lowering her to the bed.

"Just getting you something to put on," she said softly.

Inara whispered something.

"What?" Freya bent down to hear. "'Nara?"

"Clean."

"I don't …"

In answer Inara held out her hands, a criss cross of cuts across her palms and forearms where she'd tried to fight the man off, all still a bleeding mess.

"_Wuh de mah_."

"Clean."

"Okay. But we don't have time to –"

"Please."

"Okay." She looked around, seeing a bathroom through an open door. She hurried through, coming back with a towel that she'd dampened under the faucet. "I'll just get you a little tidier, okay?"

Inara nodded and let her hands fall into her lap.

Freya's eyes followed and she swallowed. There was blood on Inara's thighs, and … She wished she'd finished off that piece of _gou shi _personally.

---

Smoke. Han paused with his hand on the door. He could smell smoke. Something was on fire. He hurried back to his room, annoyed beyond measure that he had been interrupted.

He fisted the intercom. "What's going on?"

There was crackling, almost as if the flames had got into the system, then a man's voice.

"Sir, there are more of them than we realised. I've already got five men down, and I can't raise -"

"Then call the Alliance."

"Sir, I tried. The main link is out. I can't get through -"

"Then you'll have to deal with it yourself!" Han's voice cut through the static. "What the hell do I pay you for?"

---

Hank leaned back on the wall, the Cortex junction box open next to him. A dozen fibre cables hung from inside, and a dozen more inside were fused together.

"At least they won't be calling for reinforcement quite yet," the pilot explained.

Zoe smiled at him. "That's my man," she said softly.

He grinned at her, then pushed off from the wall. "Do you smell smoke?"

---

"Frey …" Simon hurried down the corridor, seeing Freya supporting Inara as they came out of the stairwell.

"Thought I'd find you here," she said as he helped take Inara's weight, all the while visually checking the semi-conscious woman, noting the torn pieces of sheet wrapped around her hands.

"Did he clean her up?" he asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise at the makeshift bandages.

"No, I did." Freya looked into his face. "Simon, you need to know something …"

The young doctor interrupted, his voice even more urgent. "Frey, you're bleeding too."

She glanced down at her shirt, and the stain that was growing. "It's nothing."

"I need to –"

"Simon." She fixed him with her dark eyes. "You need to see to Inara. And there's something I have to tell you …"

---

River felt oddly liberated. Walking through the house, trailing a burning swathe of red silk curtain, she could feel the heat behind her, smell the smoke, hear the flames devouring all they touched …

Soon. All be done soon.

---

Mal ran to the last door. If she wasn't here … He kicked it open, staring into the dark before finding the light switch with his hand and bathing it in brightness. For a long moment he thought the room was empty.

"Hermione?" he asked softly, afraid they'd taken her already.

"Uncle Mal?" Just a small voice, hidden behind the bed. "Uncle Mal?" Hermione peered up at him, blinking hard in the sudden light. "Oh, Uncle Mal!" She reached out and he gathered her up into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest.

"It's okay, Hermione." He cradled her head. "What is it that Bethie calls you? Noni? Well, I'm here, Noni. Ain't going anywhere."

"I heard … I heard …" Her face screwed up and she covered her ears, as if she could still hear the screaming.

Mal's face tightened. He'd gone into that room, seen what was left … he wasn't going to go back. No-one was. "It's okay, Noni. Shh. It's okay." She lay against him, sobbing. "Do you know where the other girl is?"

She nodded. "Over there."

He turned, and saw a tiny figure hunched in the corner. Quickly carrying Hermione out into the corridor he set her down. "I want you to stay here. Just for a moment, all right? I'm gonna get her and be right back. You'll still be able to see me, okay?" He lifted her chin. "Okay?"

"O … okay."

"Good girl." He smiled for her, then hurried back into the room, swinging the other girl into his arms. She didn't move, didn't speak, just lay there, her head on his shoulder. Returning to Hermione he said, "Can you walk, Noni?"

She stared at him. "I …"

"Your friend here can't. I'm gonna have to carry her. You have to walk for me, Noni."

Hermione swallowed. "Yes. Yes, Uncle Mal, I can walk."

"Good girl." He nodded approvingly. "That's my good girl."

"Uncle Mal, is something on fire?" she asked.

He sniffed the air. "Sure smells like it. So we make good time, okay?"

"Okay."

With the girl held tightly against his chest, they quickly gained the stairwell, heading down. It took only a minute before Mal stepped into the main hallway, raising his eyebrows at the devastation caused by at least one grenade.

"Sir."

He turned, seeing Zoe lower her Mare's Leg.

"Trust you didn't almost shoot me there," he commented.

"Only almost, sir."

"He okay?" he demanded, seeing Hank leaning against the wall.

"I'm shiny, Cap. Just a little bruised," his pilot insisted.

"Then take Hermione and …" He paused, realising he didn't know the other girl's name. "Take the girls back to the shuttle then bring it here."

Hank paled even more. "Down the cliff?"

"Out the front door. Take one of the hovers."

"Where are you going to be?" Zoe asked, taking the girl from his arms.

"Freya and Simon are still in here."

"Then I should -"

"Get them to the shuttle first. Then come looking for me."

"Sir – "

Mal just looked at her. She straightened.

"Yes, sir."

Hank put his arm around Hermione. "Come on, kid. Uncle Hank'll take care of you."

"Okay." She was shivering fit to bust, and he made a mental note to get out the emergency blankets as soon as they got back to the shuttle. A thought occurred to him. "By the way, River's still around too," he said, glancing over his shoulder. "And someone's set fire to the house. Think they might be connected?"

"Wouldn't be at all surprised."

"Arsonist as well as homicidal maniac?" Zoe suggested.

"Well, one way or the other I'll try not to shoot her," Mal said.

"I'm sure Jayne would be happy about that, sir."

He gave a tight smile and jogged off towards the stairs, towards the sound of the fire gaining increasing hold.

---

His house. _His_ house. They came into his home, disrupted it, stopped him from taking his pleasure, and now they were burning his house! Han was outraged, and took it out on the bodies lying in the corridor, kicking them, getting blood on his shoes.

He took a deep breath. No. There was a way out of this. There always was.


	14. Chapter 14

Mal ran up the stairs to the top floor, hurrying into a second corridor. Movement to his right and he almost fired, releasing the pressure on the trigger only at the last moment. "Dammit, River, you trying to get yourself killed?"

The young woman smiled at him. "You wouldn't have hit me."

"You wanna bet on that?" He shook his head. "And did you set that fire?" He pointed to the smoke behind her, feeling it already rasping in his throat, beginning to tear up his eyes.

"It's burning."

"Wasn't what I asked."

"Flames to brighten the day."

"You stop that right now," Mal ordered, pointing at her. "From now on, when you're talking to me, we don't have any more of this … crazy talk. Or I won't give you away when you finally decide to make an honest man of my mercenary."

She smiled wider. "Yes, I set the fire. This house needs to be cleansed and the ground sewn with salt to prevent him rising again."

"River, we gotta find him and kill him before we can do that."

"He's close."

"And that fire's closer. Your brother and my wife are still here somewhere, River. And Inara. If we don't –"

"They're safe."

"What?"

"They're safe. Already heading down to the ground the other way."

Mal closed his eyes briefly and offered a quick prayer. "Well, then, that's good," he said finally. "But we still have to get out of here."

"He's close," she repeated. Very, very …

An arm snaked out and slid around her neck, and she felt the thin chill of a blade against her skin.

"Stand very still or I'll slit your throat," a voice breathed in her ear. "Drop the gun."

Mal felt his heart turn to a block of ice, and one part of his mind wondered if he could fire before the burst of arterial blood spattered across the wall. Then he saw River wink, very slowly.

"Drop the gun!"

She did as she was told, hearing it fall to the floor with one part of her brain as she calculated thirty seven different options with another.

"You too," Han ordered.

Mal let his gun slip from his fingers. "You're the Monster."

Han shrugged. "That's what they say."

"You're gonna die."

"I don't think so. Not if you don't want to see if I can cut this pretty head from these smooth shoulders." Han smiled. "It's such a pity," he went on, almost regretfully. "You look like you'd have given me so much pleasure. But there's no time. You're going to be my ticket out of here."

"I don't think so," River said.

"Don't argue with me." The knife drew a fine line of blood.

"And I wasn't."

She looked deep into his mind, pulling every memory, every touch of his hand on bloodied flesh, and turned them inside out, pushing them back into his mind, and he staggered in shock, the blade dropping from his fingers. She turned, kicked him in the stomach, then punched him in the neck. He slid down, hands scrabbling at his throat.

Mal ducked down, picking up his gun and aiming.

"No!" River said quickly, holding up her hand.

"Get out of the way," he ordered, tensing his trigger finger.

"No. Better like this."

"What?"

In answer she tugged open a door, one Mal remembered all too well from only a few minutes before. "Help me," she said, trying to lift Han to his feet.

Mal shook his head, but got the man up, still dragging air painfully into his lungs.

Standing in front of him, River lifted his chin, staring into his eyes. "This is for all of those you have killed. All of those who cried and screamed and begged and pleaded … retribution."

He focused on her, his lips moving, but no sound managed to get past the constriction in his throat.

She pushed him into the room, seeing only the twisted form on the bloodstained mattress before slamming the door and locking it.

"River …" Mal shook his head. "That ain't gonna -"

"No-one is coming for him. Except for the fire." She glanced down the corridor, seeing the flames beginning to touch the ceiling. "He'll know. That he's alone. And he'll feel all the levels of hell as he falls."

Mal stared at her. "River, a fire ain't … it's a bad way to go. A bullet's more –"

"Humane? Yes. But he doesn't deserve that." She put her hand on his arm. "This is my decision. I saw. Freya saw. Bethany saw. Even Ethan _saw_. You didn't."

"I did. I saw that girl in there."

"Then multiply by a thousand. Maybe more." She squeezed gently. "He's been doing this for a long time. This isn't like the men I killed on Ibis. There has to be punishment, not just execution."

"River –"

"Time to go home, Mal." She tugged his sleeve. "Or it'll be too late for us as well."

"We're gonna talk about this some more, you know," he promised, following her back to the stairs. "A lot."

"I'll look forward to it," she said, dancing down the steps.

---

The Monster sat up, feeling the ache in his body become bearable, the inhalation of air finally being less of an effort. He looked around. Familiar, at least. Very familiar.

The body on the bed next to him called his name. Except it couldn't. But something else whispered at the bottom of the door.

He stood up, staring at the ruined flesh, the face that could no longer see, and wondered if they thought this was some kind of reckoning for him. To be in a room with his creation. With what he had taken so long and so much pleasure to do. He almost laughed. As if he could be frightened of …

The whispering at the door became a shout, tugging at the air in the room. Approaching it he tried the handle but it was locked. He yelled through the bruises for someone to come and let him out, but no-one was listening. No-one …

---

Mal ran outside into the fresh air, River already at the shuttle some hundred yards in front of him. He looked up at the house, then ducked as windows blew out, glass glittering to the lawn around him. He ran forward, shedding fragments as he went until he was out of range. Above him flames licked at the broken casements, fed by the new oxygen.

---

They couldn't do that to him, couldn't … He tried the handle again, but it burned, blistering his skin even as he tugged it away. Looking down he could see smoke, like the grey hair of old ladies lifted in the breeze. He could feel the heat as the flames scurried through the old wood, the sumptuous furnishings, until they came knocking at the door.

---

"Justice," River breathed, standing next to him.

"You sure about that?" he said as quietly.

"Oh yes." She turned and headed back to the shuttle.

---

The door burned quickly, but even before it had been consumed the fire was inside, in the floor, the wallpaper, the bed … The flames made the body of the girl seem to dance, almost lifting her up as if she was coming for him, to make him join in the macabre waltz, to wrap him in her broken arms and make him move to the music of the fire within her. Then it flared up, wrapping her form in its embrace, hiding what he'd done from view.

---

"We need to go, Mal," Hank said, coming up behind him. "Someone's gonna see the smoke, and I'm not sure I disabled the autofire alarm."

"Can you fly?"

Hank nodded, easing the body armour again. "I can fly."

"Then get her into the air."

---

The heat was unbearable, and the flames were licking at his feet. As his flesh crisped and bubbled, as the agony spliced through him, he realised once and for all how much he'd caused to the girls he'd killed. A scream, partly from pain and mostly from anger and frustration, ripped out of his blistered throat, and as his eyes boiled he felt the floor beneath him give way, and he fell forever into hell.

---

Mal stepped on board his shuttle, closing the door and feeling it take off immediately. He looked around the small space, seeing the two girls and Inara, huddled together, Simon down on his knees, apparently doing some minor first aid until they could get back to the ship. Freya was perched on the seat along the wall, holding her hand to her side. She smiled at him.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Fine."

He looked down, then realised her shirt was wet. "What the …" He tugged her hand away. "No, you're not. Simon –" he called, his heart in his mouth.

"It's okay. He's put a dressing on it. Look." She lifted her shirt, showing the white emergency patch high on the soft swell of her belly.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, touching it gingerly.

"Someone didn't want to be a good boy and die," she said.

"But the baby –"

"Is fine," Simon interrupted. "It looks a lot worse than it is. It sliced the skin more than anything."

"Sliced the …"

"Another scar," Freya joked.

"Yeah." Mal swallowed, aware once again just how close he'd come to losing her.

"Sir." Zoe looked out from the small bridge.

Mal glanced at Freya. "You gonna be okay for a minute?"

"For a minute," she agreed.

"I'll look after her, captain," River said, sliding in the other side.

"You do that, albatross." Mal stood up, shaking his head. "Honestly. I leave you alone two minutes and you end up being …" He grumbled his way to the bridge. "What is it, Zoe?"

"Just thought you'd like to take one last look before we head back." She nodded out of the window.

They were circling the Han estate, and Mal watched smoke rise from the house as flames broke through the roof. "Right. Yes. Good."

"River seems to have been very … efficient."

"That's one way of putting it."

"I'm sure she wouldn't set fire to Serenity."

"Hope not."

"Not without telling everyone first."

"I'll remind her." He sighed. "Take us home, Hank."

"Yes sir," the pilot said, turning the yoke and heading away from the burning house.

Mal leaned on the bulkhead. "How, Zoe?" he asked. "How'd one man get to be so evil?"

"I don't know, sir," she admitted.

"Least Reavers don't have the choice. What was done to them … But this, killing, hurting girls like he did …"

"There's evil in this 'verse, sir," his first mate said softly. "You and me, we know this. Seen too much to think otherwise."

"I just …"

"Wonder whether it could be you?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Is that what I'm thinking?"

"Captain … Mal … if you live to be a million you will never be like him."

"You're sure about that?"

"As sure as the little boy back on Lazarus is my son. Yes."

His lips twitched. "That much."

"That much." She put her hand on his shoulder, giving her immense strength to him. "That much."

---

The shuttle docked back on the Firefly, and Hank turned off the power as the locking mechanism drew them in close.

"Good to be home," Freya said softly, looking at her husband.

"Sure is. And I'm beginning to think that maybe –" Mal stopped. He'd opened the door to find Kaylee waiting for him. "What –"

"They arrived five minutes ago, and won't leave," she said, looking over the catwalk. "Sorry, Cap'n."

Mal looked down into the cargo bay and sighed. The deputy with the heavy hand was standing staring up at him, accompanied by three of his cronies.

"That's okay, _mei-mei."_ He walked tiredly down the stairs towards the men. "We're going. But it was sure nice of you to come see us off."

The deputy stepped forward, his baton swinging at his belt. "You're over time."

Mal shrugged. "Can only be a few minutes."

"More'n an hour."

"That much."

"'N' that means you're coming with me to see the judge."

"You know, I don't think I am."

"Oh, I'm so glad you said that." The deputy grinned.

Mal sighed. "Truth is, the day I've had, I really could do without this."

"Ain't that a shame."

"Enough," Freya said, walking down the stairs behind her husband. "We're going. And so are you."

"I'm gonna enjoy this," the deputy said, pulling the baton free. "Resisting arrest, obstructing an officer in the performance of his duties …" His grin widened. "Oh, I am _really _gonna enjoy this." He swung the baton towards her.

"Frey –" Mal stepped forward, afraid for her, afraid for their baby, but it was too late.

Freya stepped under the swing and rammed her fist into the deputy's solar plexus. His eyes bulged as he tried to breathe, and his grip on the baton faltered. She grabbed it, completing the movement by flipping it in her hand and slamming the weighted end against his ribs. Mal almost winced at the sickening sound. The man tried to yell but still couldn't get any air, and he fell to the floor gulping like a fish ready to be gutted.

It had all happened so quickly that the other men barely had time to register the fight at all, but now they began to draw their guns.

"You wanna be rethinking that move," growled a voice from the back of the cargo bay. There was the sound of a safety being conspicuously removed.

Everyone looked round. Jayne stood – well, _leaned_ in the doorway to the common area, Betsy in his hand.

Mal smiled. He knew he hadn't reloaded, suspected Zoe hadn't either, and as Freya was busy with the deputy this could have gotten real messy.

"My big friend's right," he said, taking a step forward. "Now, I don't really want to be cleaning up blood and entrails, since I'm captain and I don't do that kinda thing. But your pal here was in the wrong, attacking a pregnant woman like that, and I'm pretty sure you all know it. So I'd be obliged if you pick him up from where he's rolling around moaning and cluttering up my cargo bay, and leave. Just as I'm about to."

The men looked at each other, at the man with the gun, at the others now standing on the catwalk above them, and decided discretion was, after all, the better part of valour. They pulled their colleague none too gently to his feet and staggered out.

Mal hit the close button on the control panel and the doors slid to. "Kaylee, we up and running?" he asked, looking up at her.

"All set. Purifier's working fine."

"Good girl." He turned to his pilot. "Hank, if you can fly something a bit bigger than a shuttle, you get us out of here."

"I can fly. Even if I have to do it with my feet."

"Rather you didn't."

The pilot hurried to the bridge.

"Where'd you get that?" Mal asked his mercenary curiously, nodding towards the firearm.

"Kaylee got her for me."

"Like I said, she's a good girl. But I'd've thought Vera –"

"Hell, you had her with you," Jayne interrupted. "And I hope she's okay. 'Sides," he admitted awkwardly, "I doubt I could even lift her right now."

"And you shouldn't be up at all," Simon said, hurrying down the stairs. "Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

"Thought you kinda needed me, doc." He looked round at River as she slid in next to him. "Hey, moonbrain," he said, smiling at her even as she got her shoulder under his arm.

"Hey."

"You're bleeding," he said.

She wiped at the cut on her neck. "Battle wound," she said. "It will heal."

"Yeah."

Simon sighed. "Come on. Help me get him back to the infirmary. Then I'd better stitch that cut on Freya."

"Good," Mal said approvingly. "About time. But what about the girls? And Inara?" he added, glancing up at the shuttle.

"I've told them to stay where they are for the moment. I'll need to complete my examinations, but I think that might be better in the shuttle. At least for the time being."

Mal nodded, feeling Serenity powering up. "Well, you tell us whatever you need."


	15. Chapter 15

It was a subdued trip back to Lazarus. Jayne stayed in the infirmary so that Inara, Hermione and the other girl – whose name turned out to be Trianne – could use his and River's shuttle, since it was set up as a home anyway and afforded more privacy. As much as he told her not to, River stayed with him, sleeping on the counter. Secretly, though, he appreciated such devotion.

Mostly people just kept to their partners.

Hank, despite bruising that had turned all the colours of the rainbow on his chest, stayed on the bridge, shaving time off the trip wherever he could. Zoe was with him, as if by standing at his back or sitting dozing in the co-pilot's seat she could make the reunion with their son come that much faster.

Simon alternated between his patients and sitting with Kaylee as she worked in the engine room. They would grab a few hours sleep off and on in her hammock, and he got used to finding new grease stains on his clothes. He resolved to buy a pair of his very own coveralls when the opportunity arose as they talked quietly of Bethany and Hope, of wanting to see their children.

In the captain's cabin Freya stayed put after the first few hours. She'd made sure everyone was okay, then retreated to safety, trying to deal with the emotions of an exhausted crew who couldn't shield even if they knew how.

"Is it bad?" Mal asked softly, climbing down the ladder after his last inspection round.

"If this is even a tenth of what River felt like when she … after the Academy, no wonder she went a little _shen shing bing_." Freya drew her feet up closer under her.

"A little?" He sat next to her, just touching, showing his concern, his support.

She smiled, a twitch of the lips. "Okay, maybe a bit more than a little."

"Can't you screen them out?"

"Trying."

"Use me."

She looked into his blue eyes. "Mal –"

"Use me. It ain't a suggestion, Frey. You need to block them out, and I'm here. Use me." He put his arm around her. "It's either that or I go grab a dose of that stuff Simon got ready for Grace."

Freya thought of the young girl whose abilities had been woken all at once, who she'd come to love before finding her real mother, and gave a snort of laughter. "You mean Heretofen?"

"That's the watchamacallit."

The laughter grew. "And feel like I'm in cloud cuckoo land again? No thanks."

Mal smiled and pulled her over to lie in his lap, the back of her head against his belly. "Then use me."

For a long moment she said nothing, just lay against him, his fingers playing in the short hair at her neck, then he felt it. Her usual presence, but this time spiky, wandering in his consciousness like an itch that moved every time he went to scratch. Then he felt it recede, and she relaxed.

"That's better," he said, stroking her hair. "You need me, you use me. That's what I'm here for."

"I thought you were here to upset the Alliance in as many ways possible."

"And make love to you," he added. "Yeah, that too."

She rolled over so she could look up at him. "Mal, I think I should stay on Lazarus for a while. Give Inara time to talk."

His hand, which had been journeying south to stroke her belly and his child within, paused. "You think she needs to? She seemed pretty well adjusted when I spoke to her. I mean, now she's actually talking."

"That's in front of the girls. And you. But I can feel her. She's barely holding it together." She put her hand on his. "She thought he was a friend. A good man. To have that ripped away from her, to have proof that she couldn't tell who … _what _he was … it's eating her up. Let alone the physical trauma …" She shivered.

"Frey." One word, just her name, and she was able to control it again. "So you think if you stayed she'd talk?"

"Maybe. I think I have to try."

_It's the right thing to do,_ came the thought dropped into both their minds.

"River, you stay outta there," Mal complained, thinking it hard as well.

_Ouch_.

"Serves you right, albatross."

Freya smiled, a true warm smile, the first he'd seen on her lips since all this began. "She cares."

"She's nosy."

_Not_.

"River!" His voice as well as his face was exasperated.

There was the distinct impression of muttering, with quite a lot of Chinese in it, but then they were more alone than before.

"So do I have to ask the captain's permission to take a little time away?"

"Do you want to? I mean, leave Serenity for a few days? We could park, stay for a –"

"It won't be just a few days, Mal. And Inara won't talk with everyone else around."

"Guess not." He stroked her belly. "How long're we talking? A couple of weeks?"

"Months."

His face froze in shock. "Frey, honey, I can't … no."

"She needs help."

"Then we'll take her to see Dr Yi. Hell, I'll even pay. But I ain't losing you for a couple of months."

"You know she'd never agree. Besides, I have the advantage."

"You mean you know what happened to her."

"Mmn."

"Why won't you tell me? I saw the marks, the bruises, those … those cuts."

"Not mine to tell."

"Frey …"

"She hasn't said yes, yet," she said softly, pressing his hand on her belly, her eyes closing to feel him all the better.

Mal looked down at her face, the long lashes on her cheeks, her mouth very slightly open, and felt his blood start to work its way lower down. "Frey, that ain't the answer to every argument," he complained, his voice catching.

She opened her hazel eyes. "No, it's not. But it goes a long way to helping."

"So if I offered to sleep with Inara …" He felt her hand tighten on his, and suddenly one of the real reasons his wife wanted to stay occurred to him. Gorram it. Now he understood, even if he couldn't say. "Not that I would," he added quickly. "Got about all I can handle taking care of you." He leaned forward and kissed her, gently at first, then with more passion as her hands entangled in his hair, her body lifting towards his.

---

As Serenity landed back on Lazarus there was already a welcoming party waiting. Bethany was bouncing up and down, the two little dogs on their leads doing their best to trip her up, while Mrs Boden carried Hope. Mr Boden had Ben resting in the crook of one arm, and was holding tightly to Ethan's hand with the other. In the doorway were crowded the rest of the Reilly girls, wanting to see their sister, but knowing she'd been through a lot.

The ramp lowered, and Bethany couldn't hold herself together any longer. She ran forward, letting go of the leads, pounding along the path and up into the cargo bay.

"Momma!" she shouted, launching herself at Kaylee.

"Baby!" Kaylee was crying, hugging her daughter tightly as the two dogs barked and wagged their tails madly with excitement. "I swear you've grown!"

"Daddy!" Bethie reached out for her father as he came through from the common area, and he walked swiftly to them, putting his arms around them both. "I missed you!"

"Oh, I missed you too, sweetie," Simon said, his face split by a wide grin.

"Nice as it is to see you three having fun, I think I –" Mal didn't get any further as Freya pushed past him and ran out into the cold air. He grinned himself, and followed his wife towards their own child.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Hank called from the top of the catwalk. His boots thudded down the stairs.

"Ben's outside," Kaylee said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"That's … nice." He stood for a moment, nodding, then took to his own heels.

"Anybody would think that man was a father," Zoe said, wanting to run herself, but controlling the feeling. Still, she walked a little faster than usual.

River leaned in the doorway, watching the various reunions, and smiled. She'd say hello to everyone later, when the time was right. She turned to head back to Jayne, but heard more footsteps on the catwalk above her. She looked up, surprised, as Inara descended the stairs from the shuttle.

Simon glanced over. "Inara, why don't you wait for a while?" he said, letting go of his wife and child and walking towards her.

She took a step back from him, then seemed to gather herself, smoothing her long sleeves over the bandages around her arms and hands. "I have things to do, Simon."

"Inara –"

"I'm fine." She sketched him a smile. "I'm home."

He didn't look convinced. "I'll be over in a little while."

"Bring the girls with you. Trianne's parents are on their way over." She lifted her chin and walked out of the cargo bay.

"She okay?" Kaylee asked softly.

"Not really."

"You think Frey's gonna be able to help her?"

"I don't know, Kaylee. I really don't know."

---

Jayne heard the commotion die down, and put his head back on the pillow. Might be a good thing to get the doc to let him go back to the shuttle, 'cept it probably smelled all female. Worse, if Inara'd been lighting those incense sticks of hers, and she probably had. Meditating, and the like. Perhaps he should leave it for a day. 'Til he got his strength back. Which seemed to be taking its own sweet time.

"Uncle Jayne?"

He lifted his head again. "Hey there, Bethie." He grinned. "Ain't you gonna come in and see me?"

"Am I allowed?"

"Short stub, you gotta ask?" He held out his hand.

Bethany pulled the stool over and climbed up quickly, laying her head on his shoulder. "You hurt."

"Nah. Just a twinge." He patted the dressing on his head. "Your Pa fixed me up good."

"Daddy's a doctor."

"That he is."

The little girl fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Felt it."

"Didya?" He put his arm around her. "Were you peeking?"

"No."

"Bethie."

"Worried. 'Bout you. 'N' … 'n' Auntie 'Nara."

"You saw it coming?"

She shook her head, then half nodded. "Just feelings."

"And you didn't tell no-one."

"Peeking's bad. And it was a long time ago."

Jayne sighed. "You know, I figure no-one would've minded if you'd said something."

"Couldn't stop it."

"Well, maybe not. But maybe there'll be a time when you can, and if you don't say something then someone might get hurt. And I'd kinda not like it to be me."

"I don't want it to be you either," Bethany said, snuggling closer.

"So you feel something like that again, you come tell me. Or Frey. Or, hell, even Mal." He looked down into her face. "Kinda gives us an idea there might be something we need to do."

"'Kay."

He cuddled her, stroking her arm. "Good girl."

River watched from the doorway, then said softly, "Bethany, your Momma's looking for you."

The little girl went up onto her elbow and looked into Jayne's blue eyes. "You gonna be okay without me?" she asked.

"I think I'll manage."

She grinned, her good humour back, and scrambled to the floor. "See you later, Uncle Jayne." She ran out.

"Later, short stub," he called after her.

"She's not making you too tired, is she?" River asked, taking her place on the stool and wrapping her slender fingers around Jayne's large hand.

"Nope. Just helping me make a decision or two."

"Oh? What about?"

"Whether I should take up my calling and go to the Abbey. How does Shepherd Cobb sound to you?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What?"

"I was just saying, now that I feel that religiosity burning through me, maybe I should do something about it." He reached over and patted her hand affectionately. "'Course, we'll have to stop sleeping together. Can't be doing that if I'm gonna be a Preacher."

"Jayne …" Then she hit him. Not hard, just on the pad of his upper arm. "Who told you?" she asked.

The big man grinned. "Most everyone. But your bro said you were worried about me changing. Not being the same, sweet, fluffy guy you all know and love."

"He opened up your brain."

"Yeah, maybe he did. But it was to save me. And I reckon maybe you oughtta cut him a little slack for doing that."

"I thought … I was afraid …"

"That I'd stop lovin' ya?" He disengaged his hand from hers and reached up, cupping her cheek in his palm. "Ain't gonna happen, moonbrain. You're kinda stuck with me."

"Forever?"

"Long as you'll have me."

"That's a deal." She smiled, and his heart warmed.


	16. Chapter 16

" … _and now onto other news. The ongoing investigation into the death of Anthony Han in a fire at his home on Bellerophon almost ten days ago is being scaled down following the discovery of a suicide message sent to his daughter. Mrs Rosette Han-Emerson, seen here on the left at a charity ball only three months ago, had apparently been too unwell after hearing the news of his death to deal with her correspondence, and in consequence it has only now come to light. Mr Han, a senior Vice President of the Blue Sun Corporation, is reported to have been under considerable stress at the time of the fire, which is no longer being treated as suspicious. Rumours of the discovery of at least one unidentified female in the ruins of the house are being hotly denied by the family and his co-workers, although unofficial sources say he may have been engaging the services of a Companion. A memorial service will be held in the near future. And in the world of sport, Titus Rawlings has completed_ –"

In her living room Inara cut the feed and turned to Freya. "It's been all over the Cortex for the last twenty four hours. But a suicide message?"

Freya shook her head. "Not guilty. I'd say it's someone at Blue Sun not wanting too much investigation to be carried out." It had been a week since their return, and although life had returned almost to normal, it was definitely only _almost_.

"But why?"

"Maybe they knew who he was, what he was up to."

Inara was appalled. "Then why didn't they stop him?"

"He was too important to them, or maybe he knew too much … I don't know, Inara. I'm just guessing."

"Blue Sun again." Inara shivered as if someone had walked over her grave.

"Fingers in a lot of pies."

"And the body was of that girl?"

"I imagine so." Freya moved up a little so Inara could sit next to her on the couch. "We couldn't bring her back. Not from what Mal said."

Inara nodded. "I know. I explained it to the family. They can at least start the grieving process, but I don't know if they will ever be the same." She began fiddling with the bandages on her hands and arms, a habit she seemed to have acquired.

"And the other girl? Trianne?" Freya asked.

"Her parents have accepted my offer of counselling for her. If we can talk about what happened, what she heard or saw, I should be able to help her."

"And Hermione?"

"I think she'll be all right. Neither of them saw much. And she has her sisters. But the trauma of being kidnapped will stay with her a long time. And she's waking at night hearing screaming. I don't see that going for a while."

"I imagine that's the case." Freya looked outside at the fresh smattering of snow, the tail end of the winter, and remembered other nightmares. Bethany and Ethan were playing with Fiddler and Giselle, trying to avoid their gangly legs as they jumped up at them, but occasionally the little girl looked up towards one of the bedroom windows. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"How are you going to cope?"

"I'll be fine, Frey." She touched her cheek, the tiny stitches covered by a weave. "Simon has done a wonderful job, and –"

"That wasn't what I was talking about, and you know that. No-one else saw what they did to you, Inara. Only me." She turned back to the woman in the room. "They raped you."

Inara's eyes widened. "I never said –"

"You don't have to."

Fury took over. "Damn you, Freya! Stop reading my mind!"

"I'm not, Inara. The evidence was pretty clear."

Inara stared at her, the memory ripping to the front of her mind of hands gently washing her before bundling her into a heavy robe and helping her outside. "That was you."

"Yes."

She swallowed. "Have you … have you told anyone? Mal?"

"I told Simon. But no-one else. He had to know. And Simon won't pass it on. Doctor/patient and all that. But you're not going to be able to walk away from this as easily."

"I can cleanse it, Freya. I've been meditating –"

"You need to talk."

"No, I –" She shook her head firmly. "I don't need anyone's help. Least of all yours."

"Inara, I know how you feel."

"How can you?" Inara closed her eyes and almost laughed. "Of course. You looked."

"No. I said I know how you feel. How _it_ feels."

Inara's eyes slammed open and she stared at her. "You mean …"

Freya nodded slowly. "In the camp."

"The camp …"

"After the war. The first time Mal stopped them, before they ever got a chance to do anything. The first time. He wasn't there the second."

"Freya …"

"Zoe found me. Got me back to the hut, cleaned me up. Got me some … I don't know where from, or how she did it … but some drugs to stop me getting pregnant, or catching anything."

"What happened?"

Freya laughed softly. "What could happen? Santo wasn't the worst place – that title was reserved for the ones where it was the guards doing the raping. But it was pretty bad. They wouldn't have done anything. So as soon as I recovered enough I killed them."

"You …" Inara swallowed.

"I'm not proud of it. But I killed them."

"Does Mal know?"

"That I killed them? Yes. That they succeeded the second time? No. And you're not to tell him. He was my first. They couldn't take that away from me. And it wouldn't help him to know what happened while he was in the stockade. It would only make him feel he failed me."

"Didn't Zoe tell him?"

"I made her promise not to. She's never broken that promise. And you mustn't either."

"Was she there for you?"

Freya nodded slowly. "I think it was that point that started us being friends."

"I'm glad. That you had someone to talk to."

"Yeah. Me too. Just like you need someone."

She still skittered away from it. "I wish I'd killed Anthony."

"He died a horrible death, Inara."

"I know, but …"

"It doesn't help."

"Not really." Inara took a deep breath. "Have you ever stopped feeling guilty?"

Freya smiled a little. "No."

"But why should I? Why should I feel guilty for what he did to me?" Tears burst from her eyes.

Freya gathered her into her arms, letting her cry out. "I don't know, Inara," she said, rocking the other woman gently. "It just does. But I'll stay. As long as you need me." She held her until the sobs had calmed a little.

"What about … about Mal?"

"He understands."

"How can he? He doesn't know –"

"No, I don't," the man himself said from the doorway. "Frey won't tell me, and I ain't gonna push." He came into the room and went down onto his heels in front of her, taking her hand in his. "But I know you need her right now, though I'd be happier if you did it back on Serenity."

"I'm not leaving, Mal."

"'Nara, this all happened because you weren't on board! You're not protected here, and –"

"I'm not leaving." Her voice strengthened and she stood up from the sofa. "This is my home. Just like Serenity is yours. How would you feel if I told you that you had to leave her because it wasn't safe?"

He straightened up. "It ain't the same."

"It's exactly the same."

Mal looked at Freya for support. "Tell her. Tell her she's crazy."

"Well, I could, but I happen to think she's right."

Mal's jaw dropped. "You're … is this that jealousy again? Afraid I'm suggesting she comes back because –"

"No." She cut across him, silencing him. "This is Inara's home. If it were mine I wouldn't want to leave either. I don't want to leave Serenity." She gazed at him. "Would you want to make me because I might get hurt?"

"Frey –"

"And if Inara did come back, where would we put the other girls? In a school somewhere, being looked after by God knows who?"

He glared at her, but the fire went out of his eyes. "I know, _ai ren_. I'm just … I couldn't do anything to stop this."

"You did. You came after us," Inara said, standing tall. "You saved our lives, Mal. And I hope you carry on doing that."

"_I'm_ kinda hoping you don't put yourself in that position again."

"Oh, Mal, so do I," Inara said fervently. "So do I."

"Mal, what if …" Freya began.

"What is it, honey?"

"I was just thinking … maybe Jayne should stay too. Just for a while. I mean, he's still recuperating, and some fresh air would be better than being cooped up."

"There's room enough for him," Inara put in, suddenly much taken with the idea.

Mal looked from one to the other. "I don't know …"

Freya put her arm around his waist. "Fresh air, a little exercise, good food … he'd be back on his feet in no time."

"Yeah, but there ain't a doctor around …"

"At least let's see what Simon has to say," Inara suggested.

"I'm more concerned with what River's gonna say if she has to leave him behind."

"I just think it might be … useful." Freya looked at him_. It would give Inara someone else to look after, Mal_, she dropped into his mind. _Help her recover quicker._

"Let's see what the doc says."

---

"It's probably not a bad idea. He's recovering well, but he's stubborn. He wants to be up doing things, and that's only going to make his recovery longer." Simon glanced through into the infirmary. "I'm not sure what River's going to say, though."

"She's going to say it's a good idea." His sister appeared behind him.

"Can you stop doing that?" he asked, somewhat petulantly.

"No." She smiled. "Jayne needs time to get well. And if I'm around he'll want to make love to me, and that won't be good for his blood pressure."

Simon coloured a little. "Well, no, that wouldn't be … good."

"So it's better he stays. Keeps Freya company."

"You think she's gonna have a hard time of it, little one?" Mal asked softly.

"Inara won't want to talk. To tell of what happened. It will be … difficult."

"You know I'd park Serenity here for the duration if I could."

"I know. So does she. But we have a living to make."

"And Kaylee wants to make sure we have some extra spare parts around," Simon put in. "For the purifier and such."

"That girl'd clutter up my engine room with stuff and blame the space monkeys if I'd let her," Mal smiled.

"I think she'd argue with you over ownership."

"Doesn't everyone?"

---

"I can gorram walk!" Jayne protested, lying on the stretcher as they carried him through the trees.

"If only that were true," Hank said, puffing slightly. "You likely to lose any weight while you're here?"

"You saying I'm fat?"

"Not fat. I'd never say that."

"Only the doc'll tell you … muscle weighs more."

"Really?" Hank looked sceptical.

"Yeah." He scratched his nether regions.

"Gorramit, Jayne, you do that and I'm dropping you in the snow," Mal complained.

Inara had the front door open, ready for them. "We've made up a bed in the back drawing room," she said, stepping out of the way. "So he won't need to climb stairs."

"Aw, hell, 'Nara, I'm fine," the big man insisted.

"And you're going to stay that way," Mal replied. "Not having you falling down the stairs in the middle of the night when no-one can fix you."

"It just … it ain't dignified, Mal."

"Kinda serves you right for not telling anyone."

"How'd I know it weren't just a headache?"

"That was for me to determine," Simon said pointedly. "If you'd come to me sooner, I could have dealt with it without all the fuss."

"I didn't fuss!"

"No. You just nearly died," Mal added. They put the stretcher down on the floor and helped Jayne up onto the bed. "So you're gonna do what the doctor orders from now on."

Simon couldn't stop the twitch to his lips.

Hank picked up the stretcher and looked at the big man lying on the pillows. "Well, better be getting back," he said. "Get the ship warmed over, ready to fly."

Mal nodded. "We'll be along."

"See you soon, Jayne," he said, waving a hand as he walked out.

"Are you hungry?" Inara asked.

Jayne looked pleasantly surprised. "Well, maybe I could take a morsel of food."

"I'll see what Mrs Boden can whip up for you."

"Better make sure you've got plenty of supplies in," Mal semi-whispered. "You're going to need them."

"Aw, Mal!"

"There've been times when I regretted offering you full run of the kitchen."

"I ain't that bad!"

"No?"

The door opened and River wafted through. "I came to say goodbye," she said softly, her eyes only on the big man on the bed.

"Then that's our cue to skedaddle," Mal said. He herded the others out. "You keep on the good side of Inara, you hear?" he added. "I don't want to be heading back here only to be told you've upset the girls or something."

Jayne glared at him. "In my weakened condition?"

"In any condition." Mal closed the door softly, then turned to Inara. "This is good of you."

"Not at all. I shall enjoy it."

"What, making him suffer?"

"Now, did I say that?" She smiled and headed towards the door leading to the kitchen.

"Best we be heading back too," Mal said to the young doctor. "Although I'm glad to see Inara's looking a lot better."

"Yes, physically she's healing well."

Mal nodded. "You did a good job. And Frey's gonna keep working on her."

---

It was finally time for Serenity to be back off out into the black, and Freya was standing in the hall, holding Ethan. Mal was close, barely a breath between them.

"Now, you be good for your Momma," he said, one hand on Ethan's back, the other stroking his face. "Don't want to be hearing any bad reports about you."

"Daddy leave?" Ethan's blue eyes were wide.

"Just for a while."

"Ethan will be fine, won't you?" Freya said, putting on a smile. "He'll have Jayne to annoy, and Giselle to play with, as well as the other girls to mother him. And he can look after me while his Daddy's away."

"It ain't the same."

"I know." She looked into Mal's own blue eyes, seeing such emotion in them that it made her stomach tighten. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah." He sighed heavily. "Better be going." He looked at his son again. "Be good."

"'Kay, Daddy." The little boy looked about to cry.

"I'll take him," Mrs Boden said, appearing from the shadows and lifting Ethan into her own arms.

"Thank you," Freya murmured.

Mal opened the front door, letting a blast of cold air in, and she followed him out into the snow, her arms wrapped tightly about her.

"You go back," he said. "You'll freeze."

"I'm fine."

He smiled a little, and opened his coat for her. She darted inside and he wrapped it as best he could around the both of them.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, looking down into her face.

"I'll be fine."

"And the little one?"

She pressed her rounding belly against him. "She'll be fine too."

"You're so sure it's a girl."

"I know so."

"Hope you're right."

"Trust me."

"Last time you said that to me I ended up in jail," he pointed out.

"That wasn't me. That was Jayne." She squeezed his waist. "And you tore my dress."

"Never did replace it."

"Well, you can find something nice for me to wear when I get too big for my regular clothes." She snuggled her face into his chest. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Oh, God, Frey, me too." He closed his eyes tight, willing away the images he still saw in his dreams and filling his mind instead with a picture of her, his wife, lying waiting for him in their bed.

"I'll be home soon," she whispered, pressing harder against him, seeing the thoughts as clear as if they were written in the snow.

"You'd better. Not sure the crew can take the way I'm liable to be if you're not there. Particularly with River moping about with Jayne not on board."

"He needs to recuperate. Take some _gentle_ exercise."

"Think I won't be gentle with him?"

"Thanks. Now I won't be able to get _that_ picture out of my mind for days."

He smiled. "I aim to please."

"As soon as I know Inara's going to be okay, I'll wave."

"You'll wave sooner than that," he admonished. "Every day. Regular as clockwork. Hank's been working on extending the range a little, so at least some of the time I should be able to see you, even if I can't touch you."

"You're likely to be in our bunk when I call?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

"Could be. Why?"

"Oh, just an idea or two I had." She looked up into his face, into the blue eyes that gazed at her so adoringly, at the graze still visible in his hairline. "Take care, Mal. I mean it. Anything dangerous crops up, you get … you get _Hank_ to do it. When I come back I want to see you in one piece."

He laughed, the rumbling transmitting through into her chest, making her ache for him. "You ordering me around now?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I'll have to agree."

She smiled. "So if I order you around more often, you'll do that more often too?"

"Nope." He bent his head down and kissed her, his tongue parting her lips gently. "Don't push it." He sighed into her mouth. "And whenever we can we'll drop back. Even if it's just for a few hours."

"Mal, you have work to do. Hopefully."

"Still gonna do it."

"Good."

"Mal, sorry, but we're ready to go," Hank called, flapping his arms about to keep warm, his breath a steady stream of mist. He waited only long enough for Mal to nod, then ran back to the Firefly.

"Looks like our time's up," Freya said, blinking hard.

"You gonna cry?"

"Not 'til after you've gone. You?"

"I figure I'll wait until I'm alone tonight."

They kissed again, hard, bruising this time, having to make the feeling last a long while.

She let him go suddenly. "Stay shiny," she declared, tears rolling down her cheeks no matter what she'd said. She stepped back from him, out of his arms, feeling the sudden cold biting into her.

"You go on inside," he said softly, his body complaining already of her loss. "Please."

"I love you, Mal," she whispered, but she might as well have shouted it.

"I love you too." He turned and walked away, his stride lengthening, aware all the time of her eyes on his back. "And go inside!" he called.

She didn't. She waited until he waved once more from the cargo bay as the doors closed, and Serenity lifted off in a whirl of white snow into the cold blue sky. Only when it became a speck in the heavens, and then disappeared entirely, did she walk slowly back into the house.

"Mrs Reynolds?" Mrs Boden stood in the hall, a tray in her hands. "Miss Inara thought you'd like this."

Freya sniffed hard, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "What is it?"

"Hot chocolate. And some milk and biscuits for the little one."

"Is he alright?"

"Master Ethan is playing in the nursery. Miss Inara thought you would like some time alone with him."

Freya managed a smile. "Yes. Yes, I think that would be fine."

"This way, then, Mrs Reynolds." The housekeeper led the way up the stairs, and Freya, her mind still joined to that of her husband, followed.

Inara heard the front door close, and footsteps on the stairs, and sighed. She'd watched them saying goodbye, the love between them, and felt a pang of more than just jealousy.

She so wanted to say, to explain what Mal had told her after they'd brought Jayne to the house …

"_I know what happened, 'Nara," he said, his hand on her shoulder, feeling her flinch involuntarily. "I know why Frey's staying."_

"_I don't need a babysitter, Mal."_

"_And that ain't the reason." He sighed softly. "They raped you."_

_Inara's head went up, her eyes blazing. "She had no right –"_

"_Freya didn't say a word. 'Nara, whatever you think, I'm not stupid. I can figure it out for myself." He squeezed her shoulder. "But you should have told me. You were under my protection, and I needed to know, in case …"_

"_Simon made sure that wasn't going to happen."_

"_That wasn't what I meant."_

_They stared at each other for a long moment, then she sat down. "I'm not going to kill myself, Mal. No matter what they did to me, I don't intend that."_

"_Well, that's good. But I wasn't meaning that either." He looked down at her. "You do need to talk to someone. Someone who understands."_

"_Mal, I said she could stay. That doesn't mean I -"_

"_It nearly happened to her. After the war." He felt her jerk. "I came across them, trying to … I didn't realise it was her until I lifted her up, wiped the mud from her face. I've always … in the middle of the night I've wondered … what if I'd been just a few moments later, or not decided to take some air …"_

"_You mean they didn't …."_

_He smiled a little. "No. Managed to stop that at least."_

"_And if they had?"_

_Mal looked at her. "Dr Yi asked me that. Whether it would … I told her I didn't know. But I do. It wouldn't make me love her any the less, 'Nara." The look on his face was proof enough. "She's so strong, and she wants to be able to help you with that strength."_

"_You think I'm too weak to do it by myself?"_

"_Never said that. But she knows what it's like to need someone to stand by you when this happens. She had us. Me and Zoe. And now you need her."_

"_Mal, I …" She stopped._

"_What?"_

_She changed what she was going to say. "You're right. I do need someone to talk to."_

"_Good. Just don't tell her I told you. She'd probably kill me if she knew."_

"_I won't."_

She wouldn't. Nor tell him in return. What Freya had told her was in strictest confidence. But maybe while they talked, and Freya helped her, she could return the favour.


End file.
